Reaver of Souls
by Seraph Reaver
Summary: In his plan for global domination, Bakura takes a leap of faith. But does this other worldly power assure his victory, or will he only end up failing in the end?
1. Journey

Sort of a follow up to another fiction of mine. Well, not exactly, I'll refer to it at times but I'll try not to dwell on things a lot so people can read this without having read the other, the other being "Warped Reality".   
  
I'm very fond of crossovers with clashing yet similar worlds. This will be my second Yu-Gi-Oh and Legacy of Kain piece. The fiction this follows is the "what if" thing I did where I was dropped into the YGO world. Yes, I did a self insertion but I'm proud to say I took a serious stab at it and really tried to make it believable and not cliched.   
  
Not sure which POV I'll settle on, so be prepared for jumps. And as with all my fics, I'm going to make this AU because I don't know enough behind the series to say it's cannon. This will save my ass and stomp out complaints of it not being right. It's AU, I can make certain changes and take certain liberties. Though this -is- a crossover and it will be rare to find persons who know of LoK, give it a chance at least? You might enjoy it or get an interest in the Legacy of Kain series; both Blood Omen and Soul Reaver branches ;;   
  
If you want information on LoK after reading this, there's something at the bottom to look into.   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
_My attempts at gathering the remaining Millennium Items haven't been going anywhere. I still only possess my Ring and the Eye. My partnership with Malik isn't as rock solid as he would like to think. I'm in it for my own reasons, I don't plan to let him have anything. Likewise, I almost damned positive he's planning the same thing. We're just using each other and most likely we both know it but aren't saying a word. Not that it matters, only the outcome will. But I know something he doesn't. Something that's worth a shot, might not yield anything but you never know until you try. I met an interesting individual a few months back. Not a magical being, but everything around the incident was magical. Still don't understand how or why it happened, but I don't care. I only need her to get to what I'm really after. My own pawn to go against Malik and anyone else in my way. An Eater of Souls, I know of a place I can get one. And soon I'll know much more about this Eater and if they are worth my time and effort. But first, I must pay a visit to an... acquaintance. That is why I am here, in the Shadow Realm. I've been mulling over my English speaking skills for a while, as I will need them to communicate with her and hopefully my pawn in waiting. Not only am I doing that, but I am sifting through magical energies and signatures; trying to find my indicator. The card I had left her as a "gift" was what I was trying to home in on. She'd understand soon enough why it had been left, and the fact it was the Change of Heart card would only drive the point home. I had to smile at this, she had played with me when we first met and I toyed with her in return. I doubt she'll do the same this time, no, I know how to deal with her and will cut straight to the point this time. Ah, there we go. I found my calling card and its barer isn't far away, I can see her through the shimmering portal, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans once again. Her hair hadn't changed at all, the natural blonde of it reached to her jaw line and the reddish browns of the long ago dyed part reached her waist. Hrm, she's removing her boots. I'll wait just long enough for her to undo the laces before I approach her; make her retie them because I can._   
  
The boot sailed past his head and hit the wall with a loud thump. The woman scowled at the dent it left.   
"What the hell are you doing back here?" she hissed as her eyes darted frantically to the bedroom door. It was shared with her younger sister after all, she could come in at any minute.   
"I told you we would meet again. I have a job for you, once again I am in need of your services," Bakura began, he picked the boot up and tossed it to her.   
"I can't just walk out now! Damnit, everyone's home. Parents, both siblings. Shit my dad's probably going to walk up here soon and toss what I just bought at me because I forgot the damn bag downstairs," she continued to ramble but the Spirit simply ignored her. Instead he walked to the door, took a glance out it then turned around.   
"No one so far. Don't make this harder than it has to be, Sarah. I need you to take me to Nosgoth."   
"N-Nosgoth? Why do you want that wasteland of a world? The place is dying, it doesn't have anything of use."   
"Oh but it does. I need the soul stealer," the Spirit replied. Last he had seen Sarah, he learned of other worlds. Nosgoth was one and from what she had said who he wanted was there.   
"Why?" the woman raised a brow as she swept two toned hair from her face.   
  
_Thankfully I had thought of this question beforehand, and I gave her a somewhat honest answer. I told her the soul stealer would be needed to free Malik's mind slaves and he would most likely be immune to the Item's magic. I topped it off with Malik being in power would be far worse than myself. She bought that, didn't want me to accomplish my goal but was willing to keep Malik from it at least. I wouldn't need her for long, just long enough to coax the stealer to join my cause. She was needed because she knew more about this than I did, thus my reason for depending on her. As much as I hated it, at least I got some pleasure out of the fact I got to manipulate her into doing it._   
  
"Alright, fine," she sighed. "I'll worry about explaining my absence later. I know you aren't going to give me any time," she muttered as she began to re-lace her boots.   
"Excellent. You have until I return to ready yourself. I am going to pinpoint the door to save time," he replied before his form wavered and faded away.   
"I don't want to go to Nosgoth," the woman muttered to herself. "Scares the crap out of me." She took the opportunity to put a few things in her various pockets, just stuff incase it became an extended stay.   
  
_I still wasn't clear on this doors to other worlds theory the Pharaoh had formulated when our first run in with Sarah happened. It was another world though, so I suppose it made sense. But onto the task at hand.   
  
Vampires, soul stealers and mortals even dumber than the ones I surround myself with. This should be fun. The hard part will be finding who we, or rather I, want. I walked through the halls of portal like doors. Their surfaces rippling softly with a clouded look. I used the Ring to guide me, once more searching for magical signatures, signatures from a being that fed on souls. I ran into a bit of a problem when I found more than one portal with this signature. To save face and not look like an amateur, I spend more time just feeling what the Ring was sending me. Anything that would point me in the right direction. The differences were so small, I had no choice but to broaden my horizons. I forced more will through the doorway and into my Ring. I immersed myself in feelings, emotions and thoughts from this world's inhabitants. It was an overwhelming sensation, so much information surging through me. At one time I had belittled mortal minds for their slow processing speed. For the first time I felt near the point of overload. Things raced sickeningly through my mind, a deluge of information spilled forth from the trail I had blazed. Gasping I pulled my power from that place, my surroundings spun dangerously around me and I was forced to lean over and prop my hands on my knees as I struggled to still the tempest I had enraged. Once the disorientation passed I could finally sift through the hordes of information I had culled. More crap than I had ever imagined possible sat there in my mind. I tossed it aside without so much as a second glance. Eventually I found what I had been looking for and I was ever so grateful that my first pick had been correct. I would have returned to my aid rather disgruntled if I had to repeat this thorough search again. I took a moment more to make sure I was completely gathered before I returned to claim her._   
  
"I've found the location, I need you to unlock it now," the Spirit said once he rematerialized in the living world.   
"Go me," the woman sighed.   
Bakura rolled his eyes before clamping a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder. She jumped and scowled at him. He paid it no mind and instead wrenched the two of them to the Shadow Realm. Like last time the young woman seemed to be hit with waves of pain and agony, she claimed they came from all the doors at once. Quickly Bakura led her to the doorway he had deemed as Nosgoth. The woman stumbled and placed her hands through the shimmering surface. Once settled it stood as still as glass, the image as bright as if there was nothing obstructing it. Upon her ok, Bakura ducked down under where she stood and slipped through the portal. Once he had turned back to give her a nod, the woman slipped through. She made an audible sigh when the pain that plagued her ebbed. She straightened her posture then quickly backhanded the taller figure in the chest.   
"I _hate_ that place and I hate it when you don't let me get ready for travel to it," Sarah scowled. Last time he had done nothing but jerk her between realms without her consent.   
"It's done and over with, now where should we start?" Bakura prompted as he scanned the wasteland before him. The ground was nothing but rock and dirt, no signs of plant life anywhere. Jagged and gnarled rock cliffs jutted up all around the area. The howl of wind resonated through their vertical surfaces. The sound of a thundering waterfall came from somewhere on the other side, all the echoes and reverberations made it hard to figure out exactly where the water was. The most peculiar sight was the sky, the sun was blocked out by thick, black rolling smoke. The air was heavy with it, the land seemed to suggest the sky had been this way for quite a while. The brownish-green color the smoke gave the air was more than unsettling for both persons.   
"Give me a moment to figure out where we are. You hear the water?"   
Bakura gave her a look as if she had said the dumbest thing ever.   
"I'll take that as a yes. The landscape suggests we are near the Abyss," she paused for a moment before going further into detail. "The Abyss is supposed to lead to the underworld here, a swirling vortex of water. All rivers, lakes and streams converge at this point. Where the water goes after that, well you've got me. The Abyss also serves as the grounds for vampire executions. In Nosgoth all water is deadly to a vampire. Well, except for the fish breed."   
"Fish breed?" the Spirit interrupted.   
"Yes, vampires here have evolved into five different breeds. Each has unique look and attribute. Rahabim are the fish ones. Dumahim are the most common. They look like beetles and gorillas mixed into one, I don't think they have any certain ability. Turelim are the most power--"   
"I don't care for a history lesson, I want to know where the soul stealer is," Bakura cut her off.   
"Yeah, well there's one thing you should know first. Raziel won't just pop up anywhere and there are other forces at work here that most likely already know who we are and what we plan to do. And if they don't like what we're here for, we're not going to get it done," the woman snapped.   
"And you couldn't have told me this earlier? This will complicate things quite a bit."   
"One, you never asked me. Two, you probably would have taken it as trying to worm my way out of this. Three, we have company," the woman pointed behind the snowy-haired teen. A man in heavy and battered armor cautiously approached, what looked like a flame-thrower was poised and aimed at the two.   
"Strangers, you speak of the highest of Kain's lieutenants. To whom do you hold allegiance?" the man asked loudly.   
"To no man of this or any land," Bakura hissed in return.   
"Then you are of vampire nature and not to be trusted," the armored clad man growled before he flared up his weapon.   
"Yes! Thank you for turning the first person we see against us!" the woman threw her arms into the air. "Vampires aren't considered men, and by saying you don't side with men you basically said 'dude, I'm a vamp and stuff'!" she spat. The hunter cocked his head to the side in contemplation of the woman's strange words before slowly advancing on the two, his flame thrower's fire sweeping from side to side.   
"I'm doing the talking from now on," Sarah said as she turned to run, Bakura grabbed her shirt collar and prevented her from moving.   
"This simple minded fool is of no threat to me," he snarled as his Ring began to glow. He raised his arm up till it was even to the ground, with a snap of his wrist there was an instant flash of light. The hunter grunted and dropped his flame thrower, a moment later his body crumpled to the ground in a heap. Bakura whipped his hand up and snatched a card out of thin air.   
"Don't tell me that's a soul card," Sarah groaned when she caught sight of it.   
"I won't, then." He tossed it back to her. "Call it a souvenir."   
The woman made a face and stared at the image. She didn't know what to do with it so she slipped it into her pocket. "Let me warn you, this kind of action will draw attention to us. And it makes me think you could have taken Malik on by yourself."   
Bakura whirred around and glared right into her brown eyes. "Not alone I can't, his power is too great and can at least distract me, all I can do is keep him busy. The other soul stealer can finish him off for good."   
"I had forgotten that," the woman frowned.   
"I trust you aren't having second thoughts," he growled lowly.   
"I'm basically helping you kill someone. This doesn't settle well for me."   
"You should have thought of that before coming," he reminded her.   
"Would you have let me stay? I think not, I just didn't realize that no soul equals no life. And with Raziel doing the taking, it's never going back. He doesn't just take a soul, he feeds off them and digests them," she muttered a reply.   
"Oh! Even better, no more annoyances once Malik's gone for good," Bakura laughed.   
"And what about this, hrm?" she demanded as she pulled the hunter's soul card out and shoved it in his face. "What are we supposed to do with this. I can't leave that poor man back there. The vampires will get him, how do I get his soul out of here?"   
"Tear the card in half," Bakura answered as he pushed his way past the woman. A smirk touched his features when he heard the rip behind him. "Congratulations, you have freed his soul into the ether. It can never be brought back now."   
"You sick twisted bastard! How could you let me do that!" the woman hissed as she dashed up to him and hit him square in the back with both fists balled up.   
"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he chuckled despite the recoil from her attack. "And it's quite amusing when you try to hit on me."   
The woman scowled and pulled back to throw a punch. The Spirit easily caught her hand and held it harmlessly away from him. "Test my patients again and I will not hesitate to tear your soul from it's moorings and enslave your body and mind to do my bidding."   
"You wouldn't dare," she growled as she wrenched her hand free.   
"I would, I can and I will if you give me no other choice."   
"And what will get me in that boat?" she demanded.   
"Failure to comply and work efficiently."   
"This won't be easy nor fast. Raziel could be anywhere and in any time. I can't just walk--"   
"Any time?" the Tomb Raider spat. "Is there anything else you have neglected to tell me?"   
"My knowledge can get us into deep shit, we may end up the unknowing pawns in some madman's game."   
"I don't like playing the pawn, I'd much rather have them," Bakura snorted.   
"Yeah well in Nosgoth manipulation is a circle. You manipulate one person and they manipulate someone under them. The circle goes on until you're the one being manipulated into doing your manipulation. There is always someone who knows more than you do."   
"I'll learn this stuff soon enough. Now go, lead the way to possible locations."   
"I hope you're ready for a fight," the woman grumbled. "Because you're going to meet the vampires eventually."   
"They will pose no threat to me. Soul-less beasts," the Spirit waved the notion off.   
"Nosgothic vampires have souls."   
"Well that only makes it easier to get rid of them."   
"Not really, their souls are rooted far deeper than a human's. But don't kill them all, there's something going on and I think it's better to leave some around..."   
"I'm not going to bother for detail. They cross me, they die."   
"Fair enough," Sarah shrugged. "The closest place that comes to mind is the Sanctuary of the Clans, the meeting place of the six lieutenants of which Raziel is part; the days of the gatherings have long since passed though."   
"Then why go there if no one would be around?" Bakura grunted.   
"Because of what else is there. That and our very presence may draw attention."   
"Whose, the soul eater?"   
"No, but the next best person: Kain. We'd be best to get on his good side first. Not that Kain would listen to humans, but sneaking around won't put us in too good a light."   
"I don't care how they view me, I just want the soul eater!"   
"Be sure to tell that to Kain," Sarah said flatly.   
  
The two walked in silence, the climb over rock walls was all that slowed their process to the ruined building. It looked out of place, the white stone contrasted with the browns of the earth. The insanely large doors had long ago rusted shut, not even Bakura's convincing kick would budge them. The next best thing was a gate at the far end. It failed to budge as well, but the ornate and decorative rigging did allow for one to squeeze through, providing they had time to spare on the awkward action.   
  
"Quit pulling!" the woman sneered as the Spirit tugged violently on her arm.   
"You're moving far too slow," he snapped in reply. She had trouble at the gate to get into the building as well.   
"I'm stuck, ok? This hurts so damned much and your tugging isn't helping any!" she squeaked as he tried to once again tug her free from the gate.   
"You women and your chests. Always wanting them larger and then when you get them bigger you complain about the back pain, tight spaces and everything under the sun," he growled as he released her.   
"I didn't ask for this, I didn't have work done damnit. I'm natural and full figured, now leave me the hell alone," she spat as she managed to wiggle free. "One more damned gate to go," she growled.   
"You go through first then, I can shove from behind."   
"So very helpful." Sarah rolled her eyes as she dusted herself off.   
"About as helpful as you've been. Nothing but fighting me all the way have you done."   
"Because you seem to think I know more than I do!" she whirled around to face him. "For someone that's supposed to be in charge and calling the shots, you sure are leaning on me heavily."   
"You are a living map, you understand? That's all." The Spirit narrowed his eyes and pushed ahead. "Now follow."   
  
The second gate wasn't far from the first, the curving hall hid it from view and made it seem further than it was. The squeezing through the bars had gone much like the previous two times. Bakura had easily gone through while Sarah would struggle.   
"I don't relish the idea of doing that to get out," the woman huffed as she straightened herself. The Spirit slid through behind her, almost gloating with how easily he had managed it. "The door isn't far from here," she said with a roll of her eyes.   
  
"It won't budge," Bakura growled as he rammed it once again with his shoulder.   
"Hey! Knock it off, you're going to hurt yourself," the woman snapped as she pulled him back.   
"I didn't know you care," he jeered.   
"I don't. That's Ryou's body you're mistreating and I don't like it."   
He chuckled and shook his head. "So I was right, you do like him, don't you?" He had a look of disgust mixed with slight amusement.   
The woman glared at him. "So you figured it out, good for you! Want a pat on the back?" she grunted.   
"Fan girls, the single most annoying species on the planet." The Spirit curled his lip into a snarl.   
"Want me to get clingy and talk baby talk? I'll show you annoying..."   
"I just want this door opened," he snarled at it.   
The woman sighed and grabbed a single handle, with a grunt she began pulling it towards the wall. Ever-so slightly the large carved stone door budged. The sound of grinding stone echoed throughout the rock walls.   
"Show off," Bakura said flatly. "You knew all along and just let me push like a moron."   
"Something like that," she replied out of breath as she tried to move the other door enough for the two to fit through. She ended up with her back pressed against one thick door while she tried to move both using leverage from her legs. The stone moved quickly and easily, the end result was the woman sitting on her backside cursing.   
"And now I feel better about myself," Bakura chuckled as he stepped over her and into the expansive brick and stone room. "And the point of the ruined pillars in the center is...?" he asked when he realized they weren't structural supports.   
"The Pillars of Nosgoth. They're tied spiritually and physically to the land. Their condition matches that of the land. This building hasn't been seen by human eyes in a long time..." Sarah replied in awe. The nine Pillars were all in various states of decay, broken and leaning with a dead greyish color to them.   
"And yet the fires in the hall and here are burning. Interesting wouldn't you think?" Bakura mused.   
"The vampires own this place as they do all of Nosgoth. This is the seat of Kain's empire," the woman pointed to the center most Pillar and the ornate throne around its base. She scuffed her boots across the ancient stone floor and took a full minute to study just the rune she stood on. Slowly her gaze began to drift around the room to the torn and faded color banners of the Clans, Bakura frowned as he watched her.   
"Fear and awe in one, quite amusing if you ask me," the Spirit said after a long period of silence.   
"Yeah well I have a higher understanding of this place than you do. I'm both thrilled and scared to death of the fact I'm here."   
"And so far here has given me no reason to remain. Why did you wish to come here, woman?"   
"She is searching. And I figured I would humor the both of you," a voice echoed through the domed room.   
Sarah flinched and stood still as her eyes scanned the room, she listened carefully and tried to pinpoint the direction it came from.   
"You can stop trying to find me, I will step out," a deep chuckled sounded as a figure emerged from a hallway on the rail-less balcony. Dressed simply, the vampire was adorned in leather pants, gauntlets and boot variations, he wore no shirt but instead had a red drape tossed over his right shoulder. Greenish yellow skin and muscles rippled as he walked to the edge and tilted his head to the side slightly, stark white hair drawn into a low ponytail shifted with the action. "I must say, you are an intriguing pair. Two different worlds in a third of alien origin. You know I do not approve of this," the vampire lord shot a glare at the woman, his horned eyebrows furrowed deeply. "And I cannot allow you to accomplish your goal. Raziel is far too important to my plans. And the fact that you even thought you would stand a chance is amusing. You are the saddest resistance I have ever seen." The vampire chuckled darkly as his form turned white and vanished, a slight hum sounded when did so. Another flash and hum drew attention to the throne. The vampire lord reappeared seated in the stone structure casually. "And you," he said as he pointed one of three thick fingers towards the Tomb Raider. "You are in control of something that does not rightfully belong to you. All I need do is weaken you and the both of you stand no chance of survival in this land."   
"Your knowledge and understanding of our situation is quite impressive, Kain is it?" Bakura replied darkly. "However I am certain that you don't know everything there is to know." The Ring began to glow brightly as Bakura summoned forth a monster from the cards. He had a slight look of surprise on his face with the ease in which his summon had gone through. The giant demon of bone and muscle snarled down at the vampire lord. It flexed massive black wings and thrashed a heavily horned skull. Kain seemed un-phased, the vampire once again teleported to the balcony. He crouched down and clasp his clawed hands together, as he drew his fingers apart purple energy tendrils sparked and snaked to fill the void his parting hands had made. Bakura ordered the monster to perform a lightening strike on the Nosgothic resident. Before the monster's power could be charged, Kain let loose the power he had been building up. It wasn't aimed for the monster, instead his target had been Bakura. The white-haired spirit gave a yell of surprise as the purple mass slammed into him. He was knocked off his feet and sent skidding across the floor. His form slumped lifelessly against a support pillar as the monster he had summoned vanished, it's tie to the material realm having been severed.   
"You failed inform him of my means of foresight, an unfortunate error," the vampire lord chuckled. "But yet, I have reason the believe you may have done it on purpose. You are a slippery one, woman. While you lack force I do not trust your mind. But you will slip eventually and I will learn to read you," Kain warned. "I want the both of you out of here, now." With that the vampire vanished.   
  


* * *

  
  
As promised, here are some places to check out for info on the Legacy of Kain series. Since apparently ff.net doesn't like the use of slashes, I'm going to put a hyphen - in place. You'll have to change em to slashes on your own o@  
nosgoth.net  
lair.echidnoyle.org-lok   
  
I'll also give official sites just cuz I can.   
eidosinteractive.com-gss-legacy-original_soulreaver   
eidosinteractive.com-gss-legacy-legacyofkain   
  
If what you read here about Kain was interesting, trust me... those sites hold much more. It's a wonderfully detailed and dark story that puts a new spin on vampires. 


	2. Learning the Ropes

More Nosgoth related stuff to follow before the setting changes again. I'm trying my damnedest to make this all flow and understandable for everyone not familiar with the Legacy of Kain. Not sure how I'm doing o@   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Bakura!" Sarah gasped as she finally moved to the fallen spirit. She kneeled and felt his shallow breath on her hand but still checked for a pulse regardless. "Oh, wake up please," she said softly as she brushed hair from his face. "We can't stay here, he's probably sent vampires after us by now." With a grunt the woman moved his still frame off the pillar. She looped her arms under his and began the slow process of dragging him towards the exit. "Getting through the gate will be fun," she muttered. Once through the massive stone doors the figure she dragged began to stir. "Bakura?"   
  
"Wha, where?" The voice was softer, kinder.   
"Ryou!" the woman exclaimed as she set him down. "Ryou, are you alright, do you know what happened?" She shuffled around to look at him and placed a hand on his forehead.   
"I'm alright. Why are you here? Where is here?" he asked as he looked around.   
"Um, long story short Bakura dragged us to another world on a mission which is spiraling out of control and we have to get out of here because someone is very upset with us," the woman answered as she helped the dazed teen to his feet.   
"Al-alright. So... where to?" he asked meekly, not knowing what to make of anything.   
"I have no idea, but we can't stay here," she sighed.   
  
As the woman lead him out of the Sanctuary, she filled him in on everything that had happened and what Bakura planed to do. She refused to tell Ryou anything she didn't want Bakura knowing, he could easily get it from Ryou if he tried.   
"I want to go home now," Ryou whimpered once the two had emerged from the Sanctuary. Before them stood an armored beast, eyes burning a fiery red. It's right hand had been replaced by a club, the other only bore three fingers; feet held two toes apiece. A gaping maw let long fangs glint in the overcast light. The beast hissed and lowered itself into an attack position. It growled and then charged the two, dust was kicked up by it's cloven feet.   
"Run! Just run!" Sarah screamed as she shoved Ryou forward. The teen didn't need any further convincing, he was bolting over the dusty landscape in no time flat. The woman faltered and tripped, she cursed her poor reflexes as she grabbed what she had hoped to snag without falling. She got to her feet just in time to miss a stomp from the lumbering vampire. It swung the club hand at her, hitting home on her hip. The woman yelled and rammed the spear head she had claimed into the vampire's open maw. The beast staggered back and tried to remove the bane from his throat. Limping forward, the woman climbed atop a rock and jumped onto the mad vampire. She drove the spear further down his throat, the point eventually coming out the beast's back.   
"Die, bastard!" she shrieked as the creature stumbled and fell backwards, taking her with it. She hissed as a claw swipe caught her in the side. She rolled to the side as the vampire howled one last time before growing silent. The woman coughed and gritted her teeth against the pain from her hip and side. She clutched the open wound and cursed loudly at the dead vampire. "Fuck, this hurts," she hissed through clenched teeth.   
"Oh! Oh I am so sorry this happened," Ryou cried as he ran back to where the woman sat bleeding.   
"I chose to attack it, would have been better to outrun," she said with a thin smile.   
"Should we take the spear with us?" Ryou asked as he turned back to the dead vampire.   
"Yes, but don't pull it out. We need to cut it's head off first, otherwise the vampire will heal itself and come back to life. I don't think I can stand another attack so soon."   
"Worry about that later. How are you?" the teen turned doe eyes back to the woman. "Let me see the wound, I want to know how bad it is."   
"Pretty damn bad if there's this much blood," Sarah grunted as she moved her hand and lifted the hem of her shirt slightly. Ryou flinched and looked away momentarily before turning back. Slowly he extended a hand and touched the edge of the wound. The woman recoiled and bit her lip at the action.   
"Sorry," Ryou murmured as he touched lightly again. "It's long but not too deep. Just less than an inch, not pretty but you're not in danger of losing your innards. I'm just worried about blood lose..." the teen said softly as he met the woman's eyes.   
"I'm worried about other vampires catching scent. We need to move, Ryou. Crush the Dumahim's skull with a rock then grab the spear. We need to head to the Abyss," Sarah pointed a trembling blood-stained finger towards a narrow pass. Ryou nodded and reluctantly hefted a large rock up, he dropped it on the corpse's face and cringed at the sickening snapping and popping the rock caused. For good measure, he picked the rock up and dropped it twice more before pulling the spear out of the mushy remains. "I was worried the rock would break it, I guess it was in just right so it wouldn't be damaged," he mused as he shook gore off the tip. He gasped sharply when he turned to see the woman standing. "Careful! That wound can't take you stressing it!" he exclaimed as he rushed in to support her on her weak side. He handed the spear to her for support on the other.   
"Thanks," she grunted. "I'm probably bleeding on you though."   
"That's the least of my worries, Sarah. I need you, I can't do anything alone. Not here," the teen replied.   
"And I'm that helpful?" she chuckled.   
Ryou gave a slight smile in return. "By the way, what is the Abyss?"   
"Waterfalls and a whirlpool at the bottom. Safest place to be. I could use the water to clean the wound, I know there's dirt in it."   
"The fact a vampire made the wound doesn't mean anything, does it?" he asked softly.   
"I'm not going to go fangy on you if that's what you mean. To become a Nosgothic vampire you have to die first, your soul needs to be released and then shoved back into your body by another vampire. As far as I know, only Kain can do this."   
"Ah, the one who attacked Bakura?"   
"Yeah, him. Speaking of that, why isn't Bakura around now? Not that I'm complaining, did Kain really do that big a number on him?"   
"Well my chest is still stinging from whatever hit me there, so yes I assume."   
"Can we move a bit faster, please? I don't know how long it takes a vampire to move and I'd like to be near the water so we have another line of defense," the woman prompted.   
"But the bleeding will quicken."   
"If I draw a vampire we're in no better shape," she grunted as she tried to egg him on.   
  
_Peculiar surroundings indeed. It reminded me of the Shadow Realm but somehow it was different. I was near powerless here, I had been successfully cut off from my host and the Ring. How remained a mystery. I couldn't do a thing but wander around aimlessly in the cold, twisted parody of the waking world. I was not alone, creatures lurked this plane and they were intent on claiming me. Sluagh, scavengers of the underworld. They eat lost souls and at this moment, I am a lost soul. Fear is not something that comes easily to me, right now though I am terrified. Should one claim me it's all over. A creature such as this would come in handy, but its feral mind would make it dumb and of no use to me. So this is what I am reduced to, then? Fleeing for my soul from a beast that intends to devour me. It is making those disgusting slurping sounds behind me. Every time I glance over my shoulder I see the bright yellow-green glow of it's eyes. The ugly bastard has no neck, the head is connected directly to his shoulders, it's wide round shape holds a tangled mane of hair. Teeth are forever bared in a vicious snarl. It gimped after me, swinging ape-like arms from side to side with each gallop-like lurch it made. My attention was divided, I almost missed the second one. I was mere inches from running into the cretin when I saw it. The beast made a clumsy lunge at me, I ducked and kicked it's feet out from under it. Two more joined in pursuit, one was larger than the others and lumbered around on all four legs rather than two. Thus it was faster, it's bulk told me it was also stronger. I had no weapon against them and no idea how much power they held, my only choice was to hop atop a rock and glare at them. And glare at them I did._   
  
"Ryou, relax. We aren't going to dive in," the woman reassured the teen. He was peering over the edge of the platform they stood atop, gazing down at the swirling and glowing waters.   
"Why does it scream and moan?" he asked as he finally backed up.   
"Not exactly sure, it is creepy but the vampires fear it too. We'll be fine out here. If push comes to shove we jump into the water back by the rope bridge. Water's fine, cleaned me up without doing anything so don't worry," the woman grunted as she checked where Ryou had tied his over shirt around her wound.   
"Hasn't done anything yet, you mean." He sat next to her and let his gaze drift to the cliffs around them. "I wanted to ask you something..." he began slowly. "The first time we met, you kept playing with Bakura. Why? No one I know would even think of doing that yet you don't seem to mind him."   
"I see him as a challenge, don't let him get to me and he has no power over me," she shrugged. "And the two of you are part of one whole, I'm not going to let him chase me away from befriending you."   
"Sometimes he talks to me," Ryou said as he leaned back on his elbows to look at the sky. "He said shortly after you went home last time that he suspected you might have... feelings for one of us. Maybe both." The teen refused to look at the woman as he spoke.   
"Funny, I never figured you to be the type to ask something like that," she laughed. "He's right though, I won't lie. But, don't make too much of it. You two live in your world and I live in mine. Right now we're stuck in Nosgoth and have better things to worry about. I don't bite and I'm not going to get clingy or anything. Relax," she softened her tone.   
"So which--never mind. We aren't going to stay here forever, are we?" he questioned.   
"No, let me rest. I'm sore and the bleeding is finally slowing. There's a human settlement we could try and get to, in these cliffs to be exact. But we sure as hell aren't going over them if I can help it."   
"Then how, go around...?"   
"Kind of, did you see that door that was in the pass we came through?"   
"Yeah, I think."   
"It's a gate of sorts. A warp gate, providing our destination's gate has been activated we can get to it," the woman paused. "Ryou, we have to go now."   
"Why?"   
"I'm getting dizzy, if we don't make it before then you might be on your own," she grunted as she tried to get to her feet. The other teen gave her a worried look as he helped her up.   
"On my own? Don't talk like that, please," he pleaded.   
"Sorry, but I'm not sugar coating it. I'm in pain, have a slice in my side and far from home. Ryou, I'm scared to death, and you know what makes it worse? There is no medical care here like what you and I are used to. Our best hope is little hope at all," she said as she leaned against him.   
"Yeah, well at least you're not alone," he gave a weak smile as they slowly made their way to the gate room.   
  
"Oh! Would you smelly beasts just go away already!" Bakura snarled at the sluagh. He wanted to throw a rock at them but found himself unable to grab it. He could get a hold on it, but it was as if it were melded to the cliff. "Once I get out of here I'm finding Raziel and getting home as fast as I can. I'll worry about Kain when I have no other plans," the Spirit muttered. He sighed and decided to scale the cliff he was on, find a means to return to the Material Realm and hunt down Ryou and Sarah. "At least they can't return without me, likewise... I can't return without them..." The Spirit stopped once he reached a higher cliff, before him was another of the strange blue storms like he had seen in the Sanctuary and just outside of it, he had ignored all the others not knowing what they were, but now after finding them elsewhere he began to pay more attention to it.   
  
Bakura circled the localized storm carefully, it was about three feet wide and almost as tall as him. The blue matter that made it up swirled around like a hurricane, never moving from where it sat. Experimentally he put a hand into the mists, he neither felt nothing nor did the storm show any differences. With a frown he stepped into the center of it, it glowed brighter and it's rotation quickened as the strange howl it made became louder and faster. The Spirit furrowed his brow as he blocked out the sluagh noises below, instead he focused solely on the strange phenomenon he was in the middle of. While stripped of his powers he still had the ability to sense other magic, a grin touched his features when he grasped the concept of the storm.   
"So, it's not uncommon to be a being that can pass between realms, this is a conduit between the worlds. I may have the means to better find my soul stealer," he chuckled. "I wonder how this works..." The Spirit closed his eyes and poured all his will power into placing himself back into the Material Realm. There was a feeling of vertigo as his surroundings rippled around him, though he couldn't see it he did feel it. The numbness of nothing eventually was replaced by the chill of stale air, the familiar smoky scent of Nosgoth returned and affirmed for him that he was indeed back, exhausted the Spirit flopped to the ground only to find something even more puzzling, he did not feel Ryou's repressed self within him. He picked a hand up and flexed his fingers, all real and all solid. He brought the same hand up to his chest, the absence of the Ring further confused him. "If I didn't return to Ryou... where am I and who am I?" he mumbled as he situated himself into a seated position. "Clothing is the same as what he wore, but this is impossible," he scowled. "This damned land is just full of surprises," he half laughed, half growled. Movement at the bottom of the cliff caught his attention. "Didn't get far, now did we?" he thought aloud as he recognized them. "Oh splendid, someone's wounded," he spat when he took note of the slow movements and close proximity. Still dizzy, but not about to let it stop him, the Spirit of the Ring got to his feet and tried to get their attention.   
  
"That's... impossible," Ryou squinted as he looked up the cliff. "Is my hair that unruly?" he asked the woman.   
"No, that changes when he takes over. That's his hair, the face also changes a bit too. Tell him to get his ass down here so we can get to the Citadel," Sarah groaned. Ryou nodded and yelled up to his other half.   
"You come up here!" Bakura yelled back.   
"Oh for the love of," Sarah said under her breath. "Bakura! Get your pale ass down here and join us. We aren't going to get anywhere if I'm unable to anything," she yelled. The action hurt her more than anything and she hissed before collapsing against Ryou in a fit of whimpers. The taller teen buckled a bit under her weight and slid to the ground feeling it would be better for her to lay down for a bit. "You're going to get carried through that door. I'll make him help, he'll have to if we ever want to get out of here."   
  
The Spirit hissed as he began to make his descent. "I am not owned," he repeated to himself several times.   
  
"You will pay dearly for this, the both of you," Bakura snarled as he helped set Sarah on the rune at the base of the gate. The door to the chamber had been hard to move, it like the Sanctuary doors were ridiculously thick. The woman grunted with the effort it took to sit, she inhaled sharply and her left hand instinctively raced to her wound. She remained that way for a moment, waving off Ryou when he stooped down. She shook her head and looked up at the gate.   
"Well?" Bakura prompted in an agitated tone.   
"Give me a moment, got to get my mind cleared and on the task at hand," Sarah replied. She sighed and fixated on the rune beneath her, how to activate it she wondered. As if it heard her mental question, it lit up. It's soft green glow was met with a hum and the blue glow from the interior of the arch. Another rune glowed above it.   
"Doesn't look to be of much use to--"   
"Knock it off already," the woman snapped at the Spirit. "Must you be so critical? I'll get it, now just shut the hell up."   
"Aren't we the cranky one."   
"Bakura, she was hurt by one of the vampires. She killed it but not before it got her," Ryou said softly.   
The woman's face was etched with determination and pain as the gate shimmered and showed an image much like the room they were in, with one difference. The image on the far wall held a different symbol, with a grunt from Sarah it changed to show yet another room identical to theirs save for the symbol. She did this several times until she reached one that looked like a building with a stylized insect of some kind above it. "That's the one," she gasped. "The human city, now hurry," she prompted as the two hefted her up and passed through. Only the slightest feeling of dislocation hit them before they crossed through to the other side. Within moments the gate's image vanished and it returned to a state of inactivity.   
"Well I certainly hope this is the right one," Bakura growled.   
"Why?" Ryou asked as he sat the woman down.   
"She's passed out on us."   
"Get help!" Ryou barked. "She needs medical attention!"   
"Calm down!" Bakura snapped as he backhanded his other self. "Help me get her out of this room and we can find some." 


	3. Time Streaming

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
The room was spinning, it was drafty and she was under several heavy blankets. Slowly her eyes opened, the light was dim but still hurt. Her contacts were dry, it took half a million blinks to get them clear. She tried to sit up and hissed sharply, movement on her left drew her attention that way. Ryou sat slumped in a chair beside the bed, he rubbed sleepy eyes and braced himself on the edge of the bed as he sat back.   
"Finally awake?" Bakura asked from where he was looking out a small stone window.   
"You make it sound like I've been out for a while," she said hoarsely.   
"Two days counts as a while, I'd say," the Spirit replied. "The twerp hardly left your side and I find it annoying that I need to eat and use the restroom now."   
"You were fevered, they said the vampire's claws caused it. When they stitched your wound you kept screaming and thrashing at them, yelling something about demons with yellow-green eyes that lurched about in the darkness," Ryou relayed with wide eyes.   
"He thought they might have turned you," Bakura snorted. "But some priest came in and did some mumbo-jumbo that supposedly shut you up real quick. You've been out since then."   
"Have you learned anything in that time?" the woman asked as she tossed the covers aside. She grunted and pulled one back over her, finding her normal clothing had been removed and instead she was dressed in a simple white gown. "Who...?" she began, fearing the answer.   
"A nurse," Bakura laughed. "Do you actually think I'd take the time to change you?"   
"All I wanted to know." Sarah frowned for a moment and let her gaze sweep the room. It was bare at most, made of stone and brick. There was but one door out, two small windows were all that marred the wall opposite the door. A shelf, desk and wardrobe were the only form of decorations. "That the potty?" She pointed towards the adjoining room.   
"Yeah, they have running water as well. I'm impressed," Ryou nodded.   
"Good," the woman replied as she got to her feet and made a dash for it. "I have got to go so bad."   
"Take your time, bathe too. It's night anyway, we weren't going to accomplish anything," Bakura growled.   
"Why is there no door?" the woman asked from where she was, luckily hidden from view.   
"I didn't design the place. Don't ask me," Bakura laughed.   
"I don't like not having a door!" she called.   
"Oh you big baby," the Spirit said as he began to walk towards the other room.   
"HEY!" Ryou called as he sprang to his feet. "Don't go in there!" The teen looked mortified as he pulled his other half back.   
"See, he won't let anyone near. You worry too much," Bakura said as he wrenched his arm free of Ryou's iron grip.   
  
"Well, tell me what you've learned," the woman requested as water splashed. She had decided to draw a bath and was comfortably submerged in the clear liquid.   
"The residents know of Raziel, they call him the demonic vampire slayer. They fear him yet worship him at the same time. Apparently he killed a few vampires that had somehow found their way into this fortress. He's been by twice, but never again. They say scouts and hunters see him about occasionally when they're out, but sightings are far and few between. We won't find him here, in other words," Bakura concluded.   
"Did you bother getting anything we could use while we search?"   
"He stole so much, I thought we were going to get hanged," Ryou grunted.   
"No one was ever the wiser," the Spirit chuckled.   
"Ok, fine, what did you steal?" the woman asked as she peeked around the corner. "And what happened to my normal clothing?"   
"Oh, over there," Ryou pointed to where everything was neatly folded, the contents of her pockets sat beside them. The woman picked her garments up and noted the faint scent of flowers. "They were hand washed," he nodded.   
"Don't put that on, wear this. We had you fitted while you slept," Bakura said as he pulled out a pair of heavy leather pants along with a shirt and guards for several places.   
"The hell is this?" she asked as she studied it.   
"Clothing better suited for the landscape, it will help up blend in with the rocks. Ryou and I will change in the morning." He watched the woman study the articles.   
"You do realize this is similar in design to what Kain wore? They're going to think we're vampire supporters. Thank god they look lose, I was going to refuse to wear anything that was too tight."   
"You need room for movement," the Spirit replied. "Now shoo, go dress. That towel is the ugliest thing I have ever seen."   
"How are we on supplies?" she asked, ignoring his other statement.   
"I've got sacks for our normal clothing and others for rations. A few smaller ones with trinkets that are supposed to ward the vampires off and a map. The bloody thing is hard to read, can't make a thing out," Bakura muttered as he sifted through everything.   
"I'll be the map and can make heads or tails of the one you have if needed," Sarah said from where she was dressing.   
"We have weapons too!" Ryou chirped as he hopped up to show them off.   
"That's the only thing he didn't mind me stealing. Scaredy cat," the Spirit snorted.   
Sarah walked out of the bathroom tying off the laces that adorned the front of her commoner clothing, she left the cuffs on the pant legs untied and had yet to put the thick gauntlets, shoulder, knee and shin guards on. "I look like I'm in sissy armor, this is ridiculously heavy and the chest plate thing is too form fitting," she grunted as she tied her hair back, something she usually never did. "Tan and brown are the single most bland colors..."   
"You'll blend in with the rocks like I said. And you're our scout so you should appreciate the thought," Bakura replied as he tossed her the spear from earlier.   
"I'm the first line of defense? How kind of you," she grumbled. "What about footwear, I get to keep my boots?"   
"Yes, in the case of that what we have is better suited."   
"Won't I look funny running around in black combat boots. Oh well, at least I'm used to them," the woman shrugged. "What are you wearing? I've yet to see it."   
"It's tighter than yours," Ryou wrinkled his nose.   
"Quit complaining, you've got a shirt. He wouldn't listen when I said it would provide better movement without."   
"And leave you open for attack. You get wounded and it's there for dirt and grime to get into,"   
"Yes, _dear_. I'm well aware of the fact. But I don't plan to get hit. I'll provide cover fire for your ass if need be with a crossbow. I don't trust either of you two twerps with it. And Ryou's going to watch where he aims the flamethrower."   
"Watch the sarcasm," the woman said as she swung the spear over his head. "You know what I mean."   
"Get some sleep, we still have time before we head out," Bakura commanded as he took the spear from her hands.   
"And you get your butt into a real bed and not that horribly uncomfortable chair," the woman said as she ruffled Ryou's hair. "I see two others in the room. Ok, cots but still. I'll take one and one of you can have the bed instead, I hate feeling like I'm getting special treatment."   
"Well I'll take the bed, then," Bakura chuckled. "Since you've been so kind to offer it."   
"Yeah, I'm just overflowing with kindness." The woman spread her arms to exaggerate the point.   
  
_I watched the two of them settle in, the woman kept an eye on me for a while before she finally gave in and got sleep. I was determined to finish packing everything before I retired myself. I was beginning to become agitated with our progress. It was going on the third day since our arrival and not only had we accomplished nothing, but I was still cut off from the Ring. I made Ryou give me the object, even though it was around my neck and not his I still couldn't feel it. I was going to damn Kain into the furthest reaches of Hell once I could. This feeling of being powerless wasn't amusing at all. I loathed every moment of it, all I had going for me was my wits and the centuries of knowledge I had. Which focuses on how to use my power to get things done. I never realized how much I relied on that until now. In a way, I was no better off than my two "companions". I found myself relying on them more and more, and I can't stand it._   
  
"No, tie it back there," the soft laugh came. "Ryou, get over here and let me do it," the woman snickered.   
"Why does it tie in the back and front is what I want to know," he muttered.   
"It's just a shirt, don't put too much thought into it. Be glad the pants aren't the same way."   
"Yeah... I'd feel awkward asking for help on that," he replied sheepishly.   
"Don't make me lose what little I have in my stomach," Bakura growled before he yawned and pulled himself out of bed. "I'm surprised you are up before me."   
"I woke her up when I couldn't figure out how to do this." Ryou pointed to the laced shirt he wore. It was just as plain what the woman wore, though his missed sleeves altogether.   
"Never could do much on your own," the Spirit scowled as he grabbed his change of clothing and went to bathe. "We leave once I'm dressed," he said simply.   
"Joy, I suppose that means I put the armor stuff on." the woman rolled her eyes as she grabbed first socks then her boots.   
"I agree, it feels weird to wear this..." Ryou wrinkled his nose as he tied a shin and knee guard around his left calf. He repeated with the other as the woman laced her second boot up. With them on she finally tied the hem of her pant legs.   
"You know, I'm glad it's cool out there. Otherwise all this extra stuff would really suck," Sarah muttered as she went to get the shoulder guards.   
"You complain to much!" Bakura snapped from the washroom.   
"And you're just so damn cheery!" she retorted.   
"This is kinda funny to hear," Ryou smiled slightly. The woman gave him a grin and put a finger to her lips as she snuck over to the washroom. Ryou's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he violently shook his head and clamped both hands over his mouth. The woman edged into the other room and gave a short yelp as a bar of soap sailed over her head.   
"You got quiet, figured something was up. Now get out," the Spirit growled. "But give that back first." He blinked when he realized he'd have to get up for it otherwise. The woman grinned as she picked it up and walked out. "You!" Bakura barked. There was a splash and the sound of cloth violently being whipped around. The angry Spirit stormed out of the washroom and walked straight to the woman. She laughed and handed him the soap, he raised a hand to hit her but put it back down instead. "Alright, alright. I'll cool down a bit," he growled before he turned back around. "I so hate it when 'helpers' figure out just how much I need them," he hissed.   
"I've had my fun," she giggled. "And glad I didn't get an eye full."   
"You wanted it and you know it," the Spirit teased from the other room. The woman stuck her tongue out even though the gesture would be missed by him.   
  
"So the Sanctuary held nothing for us and the city isn't help either. What's the course of action?" Ryou asked once the three were in the citadel's gate room. He adjusted the flame thrower on his back and the pack slung over his right shoulder. Both items were held firmly to him due to the large shoulder guards, Sarah had some similar and Bakura wore none at all.   
"We figure out how to draw his attention, and I think I know how. Getting there is the hard part," Bakura answered as he adjusted the strap that held his crossbow. He wanted to burden someone else with the sack he carried but figured if they were too bogged down they couldn't be of use in defense, each of them carried their own sack as well.   
"You know, that thing is going to give you splinters," the woman said as she thumped his bare chest and pointed to the bow.   
"And I'm going to hurt you if you don't quit whacking me to make a point," he spat in return.   
"You gave me the damn spear, hitting is all I can do with it. Gotta get used to that fact somehow," she muttered as she stepped on the rune, the gate hummed to life shortly after.   
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Bakura hissed.   
"Showing you something," she said simply as she cycled through images. The spinning halted when she reached a greyed out image. The carved green face on the wall the gate faced looked worn from water or wind, the dancing colors around it confirmed it to be submerged. A tentacle and spiral motif decorated the area. "This is the Underworld, the Abyss leads here. This chamber is where the dead converge. Well, not right in this room, it's a way off from the gate. But anyway, Raziel can move freely between the two realms. If we can get to Spectral, we might be able to draw his attention. The Spectral Realm isn't just here, it's everywhere; across the whole of the land. A new presence in it is bound to draw attention. But this is only if Raziel is indeed in this time period..." the woman stated.   
"Spectral? Been there, done that. I hate sluagh," Bakura snorted. "When Kain attacked earlier he drove me there, I've seen it. Cold, dark and distant. It's a warped version of where we are, done in cool shades of blue, purple and green. But yes, that is what I meant when I mentioned how to draw attention."   
"The first approach didn't work quite so well, but then again Kain's always been that type," Sarah said as she stepped off the rune.   
"Oh yes, I never got to thank you for that wonderful set up," the Spirit said sarcastically.   
"Hey, I told you it would most likely do nothing. However, Kain might have alerted Raziel to our presence. If his curiosity gets the better of him, he might pay us a visit."   
"Key word being might," Bakura tilted his head to the side. "But we should look regardless. First get us out of here, I want to sit and think somewhere. Where's a good place?"   
"Are you kidding, in Nosgoth? The locations we have are clan territories and lots of ruins. The biggest places are the Oracle's Caves and the Cathedral," Sarah replied.   
"A cathedral sounds good," Ryou nodded. Sarah laughed, startling the teen.   
"Not this one, Zephonim vampires have claimed it. They're like spiders, crawling all over the walls and dropping down to ensnare victims in their web. We wouldn't stand a chance against them, the Cathedral will be your tomb if you go there."   
"What of the Oracle's Caves?"   
"The Chronoplast is there."   
"The what now?" Ryou raised a brow.   
"The Chronoplast is a Time Streaming device. It shows you images from past, present and future as well as allows travel to said places. It's in the bowels of an underground labyrinth. Turelim vampires rule the area, the biggest, strongest and fastest vampires next to Kain. However," the woman said as she re-activated the warp gate. "We are in luck as we can skip the labyrinth and get straight to the Chronoplast. There should be no vampires waiting for us, at least none of the feral ones. They don't dare travel that deep. Kain himself may be awaiting our arrival, or we may find Raziel. Either way someone knows we're coming. It's a big gamble and risk. Trust me, there is no plan we can concoct that won't been seen by others. The only way you make a move without anyone knowing is you tell no one, never speak it aloud and never drop hints as to what it might be. A job in Nosgoth is almost always handled alone due to this fact. Or, you employ pawns whom you manipulate into going down the path you want. You can't tell them a thing and you have to know when to make subtle advances to make them feel they're taking action of their own will."   
"I understand the concept of pawns, woman. I chose we visit the Chronoplast, then. Perhaps we can use it to our advantage," Bakura stated.   
"Very well then, half the battle will be figuring out how it works," she warned before setting the gate to take them to the Chronoplast Chamber.   
  
"Oh damn it's cold," Ryou said as he drew his arms around himself. Bakura refused to show any discomfort as he walked through the sloping and winding hall. Marble walls and floors made up the area, if not for the feeling of dread the place radiated, it would be beautiful.   
"If you go down you head to the chamber itself, if we go up we find information streams. They randomly show events, I don't know if they can be set to show from a certain time or not. Which way?" the woman asked once they exited the gate room.   
"For now, up. See what the information streams have to show," Bakura said as he lead the way.   
"They may be of help or they may not. Keep in mind what we see could be bait," Sarah warned.   
"I'm perfectly capable of being a skeptic on my own," he muttered.   
Ryou absently fingered the barrel of his flame thrower, wanting to turn it on as a source of warmth.   
"Ah, I wouldn't do that Ryou," Sarah said as she dropped back to walk with him. "Might draw attention and you should save the fuel for if we need it later." She hesitated a moment then slipped an arm around him.   
"Hmm, that'll work I suppose." He shrugged, slightly uncomfortable with the action but glad for the warmth.   
"How will I know these streams when I se-" the Spirit stopped for a moment and made a look of disgust at the scene behind him. "I swear, should I turn around next time and see something even sappier than that, I'll, well I don't know what I'll do. Don't do it though," he snapped.   
"The image things will be behind a half gate, they'll look like space in a ripple pattern. About like ripples in a pond," Sarah waved him on. "And you're lying if you say you aren't cold. This place is not only underground, but in the snowy northern mountains."   
"Put an arm around me and lose it," the Spirit growled.   
"Hey! That's it, keep your temper up and you can stay warm that way," the woman grinned. Bakura bit his tongue to still the acid reply he had waiting.   
"I'd leave him alone if I were you, he's going to do something eventually," Ryou whispered softly to the woman.   
Sarah had a brief fan girl moment at the action and shook her head to clear it. "He's a kitten, seriously," she replied just as quietly.   
"This one of them?" Bakura asked as he stopped abruptly. Before him in a recess of the wall was a quivering black mass. It sparkled and danced with a light that seemed to come from within. Ornate sections of gate decorated the edges and corners of the recess, leaving the center totally unblocked.   
"That's it, alright." Sarah and Ryou positioned themselves behind Bakura, leaving any action up to him.   
"How is it activated?" the Spirit asked over his shoulder.   
"Maybe walk up to it? I don't know," Sarah shrugged.   
"You do it," he commanded as he stepped aside. "I still don't trust you."   
The woman grunted and removed her arm from Ryou, the taller teen instinctively drew his arms about himself once the warmth left. Carefully Sarah stepped into the recess, she stretched the spear she carried out in front of her, letting the tip touch the flowing surface. It didn't go through, her prodding was blocked by some unseen force. The woman moved the spear back and put a hand out experimentally, it too met with the same resistance. "Well that's not working," she said aloud. "I'm out of ideas, anyone else?" she asked as she turned back to the two. She smiled slightly at the sight, the two looked so out of place in what they wore and in their surroundings, she figured she must look just as awkward.   
"What?" Bakura demanded at her reaction.   
"Nothing, just look so out of place here," she replied. "There are others, maybe it's like a puzzle or an order to it. Have to go to the correct one first."   
"How far?"   
"Eh, they should be spaced evenly. I don't think there's more than six, could be wrong though. You still wish to give them a look or head to the Chamber?"   
"Is the Chamber more confusing than this?"   
"Yes."   
"We do this first," the Spirit grunted as he began to walk again. Sarah moved back over to Ryou and was a bit surprised to find him make the move to an embrace.   
"Cold still, heh," he said when he noticed her expression. Bakura stopped at each shimmering section of the wall and tried to touch the surface like Sarah had done, each time he got nothing. When the last one was reached, extending a hand yielded something. The ripple effect suddenly stopped, the center of the pattern began to extend backwards into itself, it looked as if it was draining. Without warning the center raced forward at the trio. Startled all jumped back, Ryou tripped over Sarah's foot and toppled the two. Bakura scowled as he stared at the phenomenon, he felt stupid when he noticed the surface never pushed past the decorative gate. A moaning sound began to build in intensity and the black surface parted to show a fuzzy greyed out image of Kain's attack on Bakura.   
"What the hell is this for?" Bakura hissed as the two behind him got to their feet.   
"I said it shows things from all time periods, at least it's working with us," Sarah answered as she caught sight of the vision. The image faded just as Sarah's past self began to drag Bakura off.   
"I hope the others are of more use than this was," the Spirit muttered as he walked back the way they had come.   
"Hey, everything's tricky you know. Not everyone has access to something like this, be glad you have that."   
"Access is nothing if you don't know what to do with it," he shook his head.   
"If we turn up nothing then we've lost nothing. No one ever said this would be easy, perhaps you should just change your mind on the whole thing," Ryou said hopefully.   
"I will not give up until I have exhausted all options," Bakura said as he whirled around to face his other half, the Spirit was mere inches away from Ryou, the teen tried to shrink away and ended up adverting his gaze. "Such a wonderful following I have going here. One is a pain in the ass and the other's too baby to do much of anything," he grumbled.   
  
The next two projections were also of past events, it wasn't until the last three were future events shown. They were cryptic at best, showing the object of the mission and the trio, yet they never looked to be standing closely together.   
"I don't recognize any of these places that were shown," Sarah said once the last one had been viewed.   
"If what we saw is what happens then your knowledge and usefulness may be at an end," the Spirit laughed. "I can quit relying on you and really blaze my own path."   
"Oh you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Sarah retorted.   
"As a matter of fact, yes. Finally some semblance of power."   
"You just keep telling yourself that." Sarah shook her head.   
"Would you mind separating yourselves long enough to help me with this blasted door?" Bakura grunted from where he stood at another oversized and ornate door.   
"Pull this one open," the woman said as she took the other handle. Ryou stood around in the back and scratched his head, unsure what to do. There was a squeal of un-oiled hinges as the door Bakura tugged jerked open. Once his had budged the resistance on Sarah's slackened and she managed movement as well. Another minute of tugging and pulling got the rusty objects opened enough for the trio to slip through. The room before them was expansive to say the least, three tiers of machinery and gears. At the pinnacle of the room was the largest bit of equipment. The glowing armature of the device slowly spun around, two other rings around it sat still and dormant. To the far end of the room was a single staircase, is seemed to be the only way to get between the expansive tiers.   
  
"So many dials." Bakura blinked. "Where do we start?"   
"Um, I say at the bottom and work our way up?" Sarah prompted.   
"Good idea. You take the bottom, Ryou middle and I'll take the top."   
"You always have to be on to-"   
"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Bakura gave the woman a hard glare.   
"It was a joke, hello!" She threw her arms into the air and simply walked off. "I'll take the bottom, whatever."   
"I don't want to hear a thing from you," Bakura cut off Ryou before he could say a word. "Just go down the stairs and take one of the controls."   
"Sure thing." Ryou nodded slowly before he trotted off.   
"Hey," Sarah called from where she stood on the stairs. "I want to know something. Why are you willing to possibly get lost in time to find Raziel? You need him that much...?"   
"In all honesty," the Spirit said as he looked down at her. "I have time, and I'm going to use that time to make sure I completely take care of any and all problems that arise. I am resourceful and will make sure I achieve my goals."   
"So we're expendable? That's the message I'm getting." The woman pointed to Ryou and herself.   
"Yes," Bakura said simply. "But not just yet. I still need you. For a while at least."   
"I feel _so_ much better," the woman sighed before she started down the stairs again.   
"Wait," Ryou said softly. "I won't let anything happen..."   
"I know," she smiled back before coming back up to where he was. "And I thank you. Likewise I'll look out for you." She nudged him on the shoulder and turned to head back down once more. "It might be a combination we need. I can't tell you what means what on these dials. Future, present, past. It's all Greek to me."   
"That's why we're all on different levels, so we can move and try different things quicker," Bakura raised his voice so all could hear. "We'll try random dials and see where it gets us."   
"You know, I side with Sarah on this. How can you be sure you'll make it to the right time, and how do you plan to get back?" Ryou called up to his other half.   
"Trial and error," the Spirit replied.   
"Your blind faith in this is unsettling, Ring Boy. You're taking such a big gamble. You're not just after Malik, you're after the Pharaoh too. And all else that might stand in your way. Raziel is just your errand boy!"   
"A bit disappointed in the time it took you to piece this all together. But yes, I am."   
"What of Raziel when you're done, what do you do with him?"   
"Destroy him, I really can't be bothered to send him back here."   
"You think it will be that easy?!" the woman laughed. It was a shrill sound, the echo painfully bombarding everyone from all sides. "Bakura, honey. I don't know what kind of impression you have of Raziel, but he's a strong man. You still have to convince him to help you after you find him. And Raziel is quicker to act than Kain is. He's been through so much in so short a time period. He doesn't like to play around and will strike a blow to end things as soon as he has an opening. Despite all this, he's not blind or dumb. And there's still the issue of Kain plus anyone else we have yet to meet."   
"_Honey_?" the Tomb Raider growled. "You address me with such a degrading word?"   
"I hit a soft spot, huh? You don't like pet names? Well I've got a million of em, Doll. Try me."   
The Spirit visibly shook, in one swift movement he had un-shouldered the crossbow and loaded it. Without so much as a warning he fired at the woman. She let out an angry cry as the arrow impaled her left leg in the thigh, she let both the spear and pack she carried fall to the ground. "You bastard! That's the side with all the other wounds!"   
"Would you prefer I even it up a bit?" he asked as he reloaded.   
"Bakura!" Ryou pleaded. "Leave her alone!" The teen dropped his own pack and clutched the flame thrower before he took to racing up the stairs to attack his counterpart. Bakura aimed at him and fired, the arrow grazed his shoulder but did little else. The teen slowed to check the wound, giving Bakura enough time to reload.   
"I won't miss this time, now get down there. I'll go myself. You just get it working for me. I'm sick of the two of you."   
"Fine! Get your ass lost. I don't give a crap anymore!" the woman hissed. She limped up to a dial and grabbed the large, awkward handle before jerking it to the side. There was a slight grinding of metal and a musical hum as one of the rings around the glowing epicenter of the ceiling roared to life. Bakura looked down to where Ryou turned his dial. Another hum as the third ring came to life and began to move. Bakura put the crossbow away and wrenched his dial. A snap akin to thunder sounded as all three moving parts on the ceiling locked together in one rotation. The doorway on his tier sparked to life with a screech, energy burst forth from it before sucking itself back in. Tendrils of dust swirled around and trailed through the glowing blue vortex.   
"The biggest gamble of my life, but I go in confident that I will not fail!" Bakura yelled over the tempest. "At least try to stay alive long enough so we can all return home. I'll give you that much of a reward," he chuckled before turning to face the portal.   
"Don't do it!" Ryou screamed. "You don't know enough about what you're getting into!"   
"I'm a fast learner, you forget!" Before anyone could so much as blink an eye, the Spirit raced forward and crossed the threshold. Ryou and Sarah stood in awe as his form vanished in the storm. The doorway stayed alive for some time before everything stilled at once. The roar and grinding of machinery halted suddenly, leaving the chamber in silence. 


	4. Pawn Enlistment

Not really much to put before chapters as I'm not getting questions or anything ;B   
  
Things are going to shift from Nosgoth to Domino eventually, and then back again later. I'm kind of juggling things here and there so not everything is new.   
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
A hiss and thump reminded Ryou where he was and who had been left behind. He turned around and gave a short yell when he saw who stood under him over the still form of the woman. Kain turned around and dropped the bloodied arrow to the ground before looking up to Ryou.   
"What did you do to her!" the teen demanded as he raced down the stairs and to her side.   
"I eased her pain, the arrow was removed and her wound treated. You learn a good deal of magic over the centuries when nothing of interest is happening," the vampire lord said as he walked off. He looked up at the stilled time gate then back to where Ryou was lifting Sarah to lean against him.   
"I did not study the time streams as well as I should have. I wanted to be a bit surprised by the outcome of things, I knew the three of you were not of much trouble. But I made a mistake by not being as vigilant as I normally am. She was not the problem after all," he grumbled while motioning to Sarah. "Your magical counterpart was all along. Disappointing at most, I had so hoped to go against her in a battle of wits. I do not know how she knows what she does, but it matters not now. Despite your intentions towards my plans, I offer you sanctuary in my mountain retreat. I have no worries of your attempts to escape. It is on a mountain after all and the path is paved with more obstacles than you have encountered thus far."   
"Why?" the woman croaked. "Why show us any glimmer of kindness?"   
"Is it kindness or part of something else? With as much as you know of me you cannot know everything. I'll leave you with that little teaser." There was a bright flash that caused both humans to shield their eyes, when it subsided their surroundings had changed. They were in the middle of a grand hall, high ceilings were braced with ornate archways and enormous pillars. Brilliant red banners hung from the highest reaches. A white symmetrical pattern on each one. The room was expansive and well kept, much nicer than the dull and musty room they stayed in at the citadel.   
"Um, doesn't this look like what we saw in one of those portals?" Ryou asked as he took in his surroundings. Their packs and weapons had been brought along as well.   
"Yeah, now that you mention it. Come on, let's see if we can find a place that's less open. I'll feel safer there."   
"Agreed," the teen nodded as he stood and offered a hand to the woman. She took it and frowned. "What?" He turned soft eyes to hers.   
"I don't hurt anymore, anywhere," she said as she began to undo the brace she wore around her midsection, she pulled up the end of her shirt to find the long wound on her side was completely gone. Only the stitches from the citadel remained. Likewise there was no mark on her thigh from the arrow. "Well," she began pleasantly surprised. "At least I don't have some scars to explain when I finally get home..."   
"Good point indeed," Ryou nodded as they moved out into an even grander room.   
  
_The storm I was in lasted for a good few minutes, just as my heart was about to sink I felt a firm foundation under my feet. The mists cleared and I found myself in a new room. It was large, but much smaller than the previous one. This room only had the one floor which strangely enough was glass. My feet made an almost musical sound as I walked across it. The steady tick and click of gears under my feet and on the walls was the only other sound in the room. I stopped at the door and turned around. I needed to figure out how to get back to where I came. In the center of the glass, not far from where I had landed was a strange pedestal. A blue orb sat atop it, cradled in handles that allowed it to swivel from side-to-side. I did not understand the meaning of this device, perhaps it was only a circuit in the system. On the wall behind it was a strange set up of cylinders and cones, it looked like a combination lock and key pad in one almost. It was even more confusing than the previous set up, though being that this looked to only need one operator I wasn't completely mad. I must admit now I am regretting my actions. While I can undoubtedly play with this device and eventually find my way back, I would have preferred to have some form of scapegoat with me. I would just have to be more careful of myself. That's when it hit me, far from the vampire lord my Ring began to glow slightly. I could feel it's power once again as it hungrily snaked through my being. It was intoxicating to say the least, and soothing at the same time. Perhaps I didn't need anyone, not anymore. They would only slow me. Whatever the ancient vampire had done to block my Ring was no longer working, if I returned with my power in full I could destroy him before he saw it coming. Perhaps now my search for the blue skinned demon would be easier. And with luck I could use the Ring to... persuade him to my cause._   
  
The snowy-haired teen took a moment to reacquaint himself with his powers before he confidently strode towards the door, it slid open for him without so much as a touch. He took a moment to regard the door with its infinity symbol before turning back out to look into the room it emptied into. The place was in ruins, the high ceiling had great sections missing and debris littered the area. Murals on the walls had faded beyond recognition, it wasn't until a second glace was given that they could been seen as old murals and not discolorations of a decaying building. Bakura's eyes settled on the center of the room. In the remains of a standing basin a figure sat cross-legged. He had taloned hands like Kain, his feet in much the same shape too. There was no skin left on his frame, only blue muscle shone dully in the poor light that filtered through the ruined ceiling. He had a worn section of cloth around the lower half of his face, it settled on his chest just above the void that was his midsection. Judging by his appearance, Bakura guessed he was missing part of his face. Tattered remains of something hung from his back and pooled in folds elegantly around his slim and ruined body.   
"I do not trust anyone in Nosgoth, and those who hurtle through time I have found to be the least trustworthy of all," he said in a voice that seemed to be inside Bakura's mind yet still echoed inside the room they occupied.   
"You have seen much and undoubtedly gone through even more. I'm not here on account of anything dealing with Nosgoth."   
"No, I know you aren't. I know that much, enough has filtered through to me to give me that much information. But the fact that you seek me for your own means does not bode well. Everyone is out to rally me to their cause," the figure spoke as he brought a hand up to punctuate his statements. "I'm not fond of the attention that gives me. When each side learns the other has lead me somewhere they pop in to redirect me and anger me into taking another path. I grow tired of this game, and I don't want another player involved," he stated plainly as he shifted and rose to his feet. He towered over Bakura, even if he weren't atop anything he would still have done so. "While your plan has nothing to do with Nosgoth, it does not mean I will leap at the chance to be done with everything here. You are just part of another game exactly like this one, only difference is the key players. I want nothing to do with my current game, what makes you think I would become involved in another?"   
"Because I know what you want. An end, oblivion. No game, no errands. No sides pulling you into their parody of life."   
"Death is seductive, but why should I trust you? Oh you may give me good reasons but in the end will you stick to it? In all the twists and turns you will put me though that promise may fall away and be forgotten," Raziel snorted.   
"No, no it won't. I have my reasons why it won't be forsaken."   
"I find that hard to believe. Words of comfort tend to lead to deceit."   
"And it keeps you on your toes, does it not? The distrust and underlying ripple of instinct? Sometimes it's better to take a chance if the end might be appealing to you."   
"And risk becoming trapped in another world? Nosgoth has always been my home, despite it's dilapidated state it is still my home. I will stay here, even if it means I will never find my end," the creature growled. His white eyes flared up brightly, the glow evident in the dim building.   
"I do not plan to be stuck here forever, I came into your world to call for your aid. Do you not think I possess the means to not only bring you to where I need your assistance but return you once the task is done?"   
"And of my end, will it come here? While I wish for death, I do not want it to be anywhere but here in this land. After all I have gone through this is where I want to remain when all is said and done."   
"It can be done," Bakura smiled slightly as his Ring's soft glow intensified. "If you help me return to the proper time the journey to where I need you will be easier. I'm certain that time travel here has put my world into a different era as well, and now is not when your unique talents are needed. In return for your work, you shall get what I owe you."   
Raziel seemed displaced for a moment, he attributed it to what was being offered to him; never once suspecting the strange artifact the stranger wore might be the cause. He would be given a break from everything that currently plagued him, Kain and all else. What else could he ask for before death?   
"If things are not to my liking, the deal is off and you must return me here and leave me be for the rest of time," Raziel stated.   
"Very well then, you have my word." The Spirit lowered his head briefly.   
"Then I will show you back to where you came from, or as close to the exact moment as possible." The figure hopped off the basin's remains and held his right arm out before the Tomb Raider. "I must warn you," he said before jerking his arm to the side, blue energy sparkled and wound down his arm. As it did so it turned white and formed a long pike like extension that went well past his fingers. "This item is of unique craftsmanship. The effects of our travel may have unexpected influences on it. I may need time to adjust. I cannot simply run in and do what it is I am so aptly qualified for. In this time you will relay any and all information to me that I may need."   
  
Bakura barely heard what the creature said, his attention had been turned to the weapon it possessed. "I can feel its connection to you, it _is_ you," the Spirit murmured.   
"My curse, that is all you need know. Now come," Raziel commanded as he turned. He leveled his right arm with a pink crystal atop a door exactly like the one Bakura had exited from before firing a shot of kinetic energy at it. The crystal chimed and flared to life, both the door under it as well as the one behind them opened. "Go back through the one you came from, with luck it is still set to the time from whence you came. Providing your exploration of the chamber didn't disturb anything."   
"I'm not simple enough to mess with something before I'm ready to," the Spirit of the Ring growled.   
"Good," Raziel replied simply. "Take the two poles and twist the switch till it is horizontal with the ground," the blue fiend commanded as he placed a single hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Tell me, how many tries did it take you to find the time and location I was hidden in?"   
"Beginner's luck," Bakura chuckled.   
"You may have been set up," Raziel snapped as the device hummed to life. Before he could separate himself from the traveler, both were pulled into the streams of time.   
  
Curiosity had gotten the best out of the two humans as they wandered about the expansive hallways of Kain's retreat. Stairs, balconies and pits had all been checked out, nothing they found seemed to suit their tastes for comfort and safety. The ceilings were ridiculously high, but then again the higher floors were only located on the outside wall of the building, from the center of the bottom floor one could look up and see the balconies for the other four floors. Archways and pillars supported the building, Kain's banners hung everywhere.   
"What's that?" Ryou asked as he pointed to a green glowing doorway. It wasn't just the edges glowing, but the whole thing, it looked as if green glass blocked it.   
"Well that's weird," the woman said as she wrinkled her nose. She walked up to it and easily slid a hand through.   
"And?" Ryou prompted.   
"It's a Ward Gate. Ward gates were used centuries ago by the Sarafan to block vampires from passing certain points. I find it amusing Kain would have such a device in his retreat."   
"I find it confusing myself. Isn't he a vampire?"   
"Yeah, and these things aren't around anywhere else that I know of. I wonder what the point... is..." the woman trailed off before her posture stiffened and her jaw clenched.   
"Huh?" Ryou questioned as he followed her line of sight. On the other side of the Ward was a massive creature. It stood around seven feet tall on two legs, it's upper body looked much too large to be fully supported by the slim waist and legs it possessed. The creature lowered itself to all fours and growled as it thrashed it's head. Massive wing-like ears flopped with the motion. It grunted then charged the humans. Both let out high pitched screams as they turned to run. The beast behind them crashed into the Ward and was flung back, it howled as it fought to right itself. Both humans peeked out from the pillar they had taken refuge behind.   
"That supposed to happen?" Ryou asked.   
"Yep, that's a Ward's job." Sarah slowly stepped out from behind the pillar, the vampire hissed at her and slashed the Ward. It zapped the creature and caused it to hop back again. "And that's a Turelim, ugly no?"   
"Ugh, yes," Ryou cringed. "What's it doing?" he asked as the creature stood and looked as if it was inhaling. Sarah watched as it threw it's head back before snapping forward with it's maw open, a massive ball of kinetic energy rushed forth and headed for the gate. "Duck!" she cried once she realized it was an attack. Ryou instinctively dropped to the ground as the blast hit the Ward, it fizzled out harmlessly. The Turelim grunted and tried again, this time letting out a more powerful blast. The Ward flickered as it struggled with the blast. A sound akin to a chortle came from the beast as he tried once more.   
"Shit, get up and run. He might be able to take it out," Sarah hissed as she scrambled to her feet. Ryou followed suit and dashed out alongside the older woman. The Turelim was still building up power for an attack when Sarah glanced back at it. "Get up on the balcony, we can get to other rooms from it," she commanded.   
  
Once at the top she and Ryou watched as the Turelim fired it's most powerful blast yet. It seemed to fight with the Ward, suspended in a green hurricane. Suddenly it bounced off and hit the Turelim square in the chest. The beast screamed as it was flung back across the room. There was a clatter and a sort of wet slapping sound then all was quite.   
"Do we dare...?" Ryou looked to Sarah.   
"Yeah, just so we know what happened. We can still run away screaming, the gate's not dead," she shrugged as she turned to go back down.   
  
The two slowly approached the Ward, on the other side the hall that lead to the outside was in shambles. A crate and old weapons lay crushed and battered. In the far corner was the Turelim, it's head was rolled to the side and thick tongue hang limply. Protruding from it's chest were shards of something. From the looks of it several staffs had impaled the beast.   
"HA! He killed himself!" Ryou danced about happily.   
"Celebrate later. Let's move away from the gate, shall we? There's got to be a room or something we can go cower in until later..."   
  
"No one around, you worried over nothing Raziel," Bakura scowled once the blue fiend had finished searching the perimeter.   
"You mentioned partners you left behind?" the fallen vampire asked as he looked up to where Bakura stood.   
"They most likely wandered off, they can't get far. I'll find them," Bakura snorted as the Ring glowed softly.   
"Kain took them," Raziel hissed as he narrowed his eyes. "I can feel his lingering presence here."   
"The old vampire has become such a nuisance."   
"Are they needed? If not we should leave them, going after them will take time and allow forces to rally against us."   
"Believe me, I would leave them if I could. But I at least need the woman, the teen is of no use to me. Not anymore," Bakura smirked slightly as he flexed his fingers.   
"Kain may have stowed her in any place, time included if she's that needed," Raziel said as he ascended the stairs, he walked across the second tier towards the door where Bakura stood.   
"Where might these places be?" The Spirit asked once his temporary partner stood beside him.   
"The cells near the Tomb of Sarafan are too obvious and easy to reach. She's most likely in the heart of a clan holding, or within one of Kain's retreats."   
"Start there, lead me. I can pinpoint her life force without needing to be too close."   
  
"Really now, I have told you that you are my guests. There is no need to hide," the old vampire chuckled as he strolled through the center of the room the humans had picked to stay in.   
"A Turelim tried to break in, I value my life thank you very much," Sarah replied as she hopped off the stone ledge she was on. Ryou remained on it, simply watching the vampire and woman.   
"Your companion has found Raziel and now requires your aid in order to return home. So long as Raziel stays behind I will allow him to find you as I want you all gone. Be warned, he plans to leave you behind." Kain looked up to where Ryou sat still. "And if you are not more careful with yourself you will be left behind, I have seen it happen. I will not assure your safety beyond that moment. Stay with the woman, she's your only hope," Kain said before he vanished.   
  
"He knows how to leave a pit of doubt in your stomach, doesn't he?" Sarah asked as she turned to Ryou. The normally pale teen was as white as sheet, he was frozen in a blank stare. "You ok...?"   
"Don't let him leave me!" Ryou yelped as he jumped off the ledge and tackled the woman. "You can't! I don't want to stay here!" He shook her gently then clung to her as if he was about to fall.   
"Ryou!" she gasped as she tried to pull free. "I'd like to be able to breathe." The teen released her slightly but still held her close. "I won't let him leave you. Somehow I doubt the fact he really needs me. He can leave Nosgoth without me, what else am I needed for?"   
"Something to do with Raziel and the rest of his plan?" Ryou asked. The woman only heard his voice muffled through his chest, the way he held her wouldn't allow her to comfortably move her head.   
"Ryou?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Can you let me go, please. I'm not going to leave you and I'd like to sit down now."   
"Oh, yeah, sure." Ryou let her go and stepped back, he still looked uneasy but was slowly calming down.   
"Sit," the woman commanded. "You look like you're going to pass out."   
"Feel like it," he grunted as he flopped down.   
"I won't leave you, I swear," the woman said as she sat beside him.   
"Thanks, that means a lot to me."   
"No problem, now relax in the time we've been given to do so," she said as she put her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to lean on you so if one or both of us falls asleep, no one's going anywhere without the other knowing." 


	5. Lost Souls

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
_Raziel wasn't a talkative individual, it suited me just fine. Sometimes silence can tell you more about a person that talking can. Raziel wouldn't be distracted by my questions so I could stand aside and watch him as we moved across the cliffs. There were times he forgot I was there and moved ahead quickly. His inhuman speed would greatly help him against Malik and everyone else. He had incredible strength as well, all of this came naturally to him and didn't stem from an outside source. I envied him for that, all it took was someone to block the Ring from me and I was just like any mortal. I had to change my train of thought, this creature I was with also had the ability to sense changes in mood. A change of mine might set him off and snap him out of the slight persuasion my Ring was providing. It didn't take much to win him over, his mind was already in chaos, my Ring had introduced a bit of order to thoughts and made him see more of the ups than downs. So I wasn't brain washing him, just keeping more of the negative thoughts out. He had to think this was all his decision._   
  
"The mountain retreat is a fair amount away still. We can cut the time down to almost nothing, there's a warp gate near here. You will need to move quickly; we are going to cut through a nest of Turelim," Raziel warned and he perched on the edge of a cliff.   
"I can handle myself just fine, no worries," Bakura snorted. Raziel motioned for the Spirit to go ahead of him while he kept to his post. Once Bakura had settled at the bottom of the cliff, Raziel leapt off it. He grabbed the tattered remains of wings from his back and drifted down gracefully, Bakura wanted to ask about his appearance and all that surrounded it but didn't have the time.   
"The gate's door will be hard to open. If need be you go through first while I keep the vampires at bay. I will follow once they are taken care of. Does the object you wear around your neck sense who you need or is it something else?" Raziel questioned when the glow became apparent again.   
"The vampires, I can feel them and only them now. There's just under a dozen of them. They're ravenous and angry, normal for them?" the snowy-haired teen asked.   
"For anyone it is normal to be in such a mood," the fiend replied darkly.   
"I don't doubt my ability to quickly mow through them, providing you can be just as quick in your actions," Bakura said over his shoulder.   
"I can, you have a plan then?"   
"Well it's more involved than hacking and slashing, but yes. You will understand when you see." Bakura took off into a dead run then, heading straight for the direction the Ring was pulling him. As he ran he once again un-shouldered the crossbow and loaded it. He had no plans to use it, but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. Within a few moments the Turelim nest came into view. The brutes were fighting amongst themselves over a scrap of something. They growled and slashed viciously at one another; teeth and claws alike found their mark in the hides of others. Content with the fact he nor Raziel had been seen yet, Bakura stopped and dropped to one knee behind a rock. He closed his eyes and focused all his willpower on the Ring, through it he picked a random Turelim to attack. The beast fell over without warning, it wasn't even involved in a fray. With one of their own down the others turned to tear into the carcass. Out of the corner of his eye Bakura saw Raziel remove the cloth around his face. He indeed was missing his lower jaw, most of his neck was gone as well. Long fangs glinted hungrily as the Eater of Souls drew the freshly released vampire soul to him. Bakura was able to see what the normal mortal eye could not. A screaming ball of light and energy raced towards Raziel, the fiend eagerly devoured it. The soul vanished and melted with his being, Raziel quickly replaced the cowl once he had finished feeding.   
"I have never seen a person release a vampire's soul so easily before. They are rooted deeper and stronger than any human's."   
"I pride myself on my tactics. I believe I can claim two more before they suspect something is up. From there the plan will be to just reach the door."   
  
Bakura was able to release the souls of four on top of the predicted two, that took the Turelim's numbers down to four remaining individuals. They had paired off, two went for Bakura and two took to Raziel. Unable to take the time to concentrate properly, Bakura resorted to the crossbow. The first shot found it's mark in the black heart of one beast. The other didn't even turn to watch it's brood mate fall, instead it kept chasing the traveler. Bakura's second shot had failed when an unexpected rock slide marred his aim and claimed the crossbow. Left undefended the Tomb Raider had no choice but to fight hand-to-hand with the beast. His punches and kicks did nothing, the best didn't even flinch. Bakura scowled when a slash from the vampire left a diagonal mark across his chest. The wind stung the open wound and Bakura lost his temper. The Spirit grabbed a rock and flung it at the charging Turelim, the vampire stumbled backwards in a daze allowing Bakura to wrench it's soul free. He tossed the resulting card to the side and moved further into the canyon in search of the door. The Spirit's heart skipped a beat when the air in front of him rippled and tore to reveal a blue figure. Raziel righted himself and looked back to the human. "Not many could take on two adult Turelim in such a close range. I am indeed impressed," he said without a change of tone.   
"How far is the gate?"   
"Not far, just beyond the bend."   
  
_This gate room was different, not as ornate as the others I had seen. It showed a different symbol on the wall than I had seen in the others, in fact it's destinations were different. I came to the conclusion there were at least two different gate systems, why I didn't know. More importantly I didn't care, minor details such as this didn't need my concern. My heart began to race as the Ring picked up the woman's life force. All I needed her for now was insurance Raziel would cooperate. She would be the only one that could get him back here, not that I planed to return him but I had to make him believe I would least he turn on me. I was slightly afraid he would, but at the same time I knew the woman wouldn't let him or no one would get home. She would play along and would make sure the Soul Stealer would too if anyone wanted things to go back to normal for them. I scowled mentally at myself for how complicated this scheme had become, all it took was for one thing to go wrong and the whole thing would come crashing down upon me._   
  
"She's here, but where?" Bakura growled as the blue demon lead him through the halls.   
"Mortal?" Raziel asked. "I can smell her if so."   
"Most likely that scented perfume crap so many of them are fond of," Bakura snorted.   
"No, I can smell her gender and race as well as the boy with her."   
"Handy feature, should have figured Ryou wouldn't be far away."   
"I am worried about something," Raziel said as he slowed to a cautious pace. Bakura became agitated with the lessened pace and made his distaste known. "Where is the resistance I would get from Kain? From anyone for that matter, since my resurrection everyone has put me as a key point of their plans. Both sides need me, if I'm gone what happens? Who wins?"   
"You won't be gone forever," Bakura growled. "The sooner we get the woman, the sooner we get to my world where you can work then I'll return you."   
"No, I'm no longer sure I'm willing to do this," Raziel said sourly as he stepped away from Bakura.   
"My journey here will not be for naught," Bakura growled. "Fool, you would dare to play with me now? When I'm so close to the outcome I want? This I cannot allow," the Spirit said as his Ring's glow became harsh and unforgiving. Raziel make a sound akin to a gasp as his right arm developed a will of it's own. The wraith blade materialized itself and pointed itself as best it could at Raziel's chest.   
"While you hold more will of resistance than your parasite does, it is easier to persuade. It wants to be released, Raziel. It's torment has lasted longer than yours. If you fail to come with me I will let it destroy the both of you. What will happen then? Possibly something very unpleasant for all of Nosgoth."   
"It cannot destroy me! The paradox will not allow my soul to destroy itself, it has tried before and failed," Raziel snapped as he tried to move his right arm.   
"On it's own perhaps it would fail. Need I remind you I'm not Nosgothic in origin? This world has affected me differently, I may be keenly equipped with the means to get beyond the paradox. Would you care to try?"   
Raziel narrowed his eyes in disgust at the Spirit before bowing his head in defeat. Bakura kept his arm where it was for insurance. "Follow," he commanded simply.   
  
"Ryou! Damnit, let me go!" the woman growled when the teen wouldn't release her. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and showed no signs of listening.   
"You can't go out there! When Bakura is in that kind of mood people die, and I'm not letting you be a victim, Sarah."   
"Fine," she sighed in defeat. "Fine." She slumped in his arms and made a face as she just waited for the Spirit to come to them.   
"You promised not to leave me," he said softly.   
"Oh, Ryou," she said as she straightened her posture. "I'm not, god you poor boy. You're scared to death of this place aren't you?" she asked as she turned to hug him.   
"Yes."   
  
_I felt the need to vomit when I entered the room, there the twerps were in an embrace. Ryou looked about ready to cry and Sarah was trying to sooth his nerves or such. It was a sickening scene, I felt no remorse for what I did next._   
  
"What's the big deal?" the woman hissed as Bakura forcefully separated the two. He tossed Ryou back and wrapped an arm around the woman's neck before giving Ryou the dirtiest and nasty look he could muster. The look was broken with an ear-to-ear wicked grin as their three forms shimmered and melted away.   
"You can't leave!" Ryou screamed at the top of his lungs. Sarah only gave him a bug eyed look as Bakura tightened the grip he had on her throat. She stretched a hand out, her fingers only managing to brush Ryou's before she and the other two were gone, shifted between realms.   
  
Ryou dropped to his knees in the room. Sound seemed to have faded, feeling numbed and a hard lump formed in his throat. He looked up glassy eyed as Kain stormed into the room. The ancient vampire's face was etched in pain and fear. Before Ryou had blacked out he noted the ugly wounds Kain bore, not of Bakura's doing either. Who, then? Had this all been planned by someone else? Something else was there, but Ryou would never know what it had been.   
  
"Monster!" the woman's voiced echoed violently against the spectral walls. "You cold hearted filthy demon!" she shrieked as she pounded her fists into the Spirit's chest. He scowled and backhanded her.   
"Raziel, keep her from moving," he commanded. Raziel lowered his head and did as commanded. He placed the woman's arms by her sides then wrapped his around her. She was in a fit of sobs, calling the Tomb Raider all the colorful words she could think of as she tried to swing the bag she still carried. Silently she hoped the Reaver that had her bound would do something, take her back to where Ryou had been left. Her heart stopped when Bakura had found his destination, with a sneer he ordered Raziel to take the woman through first. She fought the Reaver as best she could, her efforts being futile.   
  
"You may release her now," Bakura said as they returned to the Material Realm in the room that had been Ryou's. "She can't go anywhere now, we can find her when it's time to send you back."   
"He's not going to do it!" Sarah screamed at the blue fiend. "He's going to trap you here, just like he won't let me go home," she sobbed.   
"Pathetic wretch," the Spirit sneered as he backhanded her again. The woman's head snapped to the side and a thin trickle of blood showed in the corner of her mouth. She slowly turned back around and glared at the teen, before she opened her mouth to talk she turned away. "Exactly," Bakura laughed. "We will return for you later. For your sake you had better stay put. Raziel will be none to pleased should we find you gone. I'll send him to look for you, he may do whatever he pleases should we return to find you gone." Bakura dropped the bag he carried and removed the sling that held the arrows for the crossbow he left in Nosgoth. He pondered getting a shirt but decided against it, his eagerness to test Raziel's effectiveness changed his mind.   
  
Sarah ran through the house, searching for signs of anyone that could help her. It was empty, tears streamed steadily down her face as her thoughts turned back to Ryou. She tore through the bag she managed to hold onto and dug her normal clothing and jewelry out. Once dressed she snatched the phone up and prayed she could remember the number to the Game Shop.   
"Mr. Mutou!" she practically screamed down the line once the older man's voice answered.   
"Good heavens, what's wrong child?" he asked, unsure of what to make of the strange call.   
"Mr. Mutou, it's Sarah," she sobbed into the receiver.   
"Sarah!" he exclaimed. "How, where?" he asked quickly.   
"Send Yugi over to Ryou's, I'm alone. I need him," she managed to choke out.   
"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked gently.   
"I'll have Yugi fill you in later, please?" she asked in a whine.   
"Alright," Mr. Mutou agreed slowly. "Yugi's in his room at the moment, I'll go tell him you're asking for him."   
"Thank you," Sarah sniffled as she hung up.   
  
The woman paced through the house as she waited for the other teen, the moment she saw his small form running to the door she flew out of the house. She tackled the smaller body and held him close as she sobbed.   
"We have to get Ryou! He left him behind!" she cried.   
"Ryou's where?" Yugi asked bewildered.   
"Bakura," she sniffled as she pulled away. "Bakura came and got me from home again. He took me to another world to get someone to steal the souls of all the people that hold Millennium Items. When we were there he-he and Ryou became two people. He left Ryou there! I promised him I wouldn't let it happen. I promised him and he's still there!" she cried again. She shook violently as the smaller boy drew her into a hug.   
"We'll get him back, I need you to calm down for me, ok?" Yugi cooed gently. Sarah nodded and sniffled a few more times before she dried her eyes.   
"I'm ready," she said as she stood and tried to look strong. "I'm ready." Yugi gave her a nod before letting Yami take over. The Spirit waited for the woman to give him the ok before they shifted to the Shadow Realm.   
"Hurry, please. Ryou was terrified of Nosgoth, he didn't want to be left behind. I hope he can forgive me," the woman whimpered.   
"Nosgoth!?" Yami's head snapped up. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Child it'll be faster to go through your Shadow Realm to get there. We don't have the time I need to pick the portal to the world out of thin air," he said. Sarah nodded as she helped Yami find her room.   
  
The Spirit and woman passed the threshold with ease, once both were in her room Yami used his magic to take them to the Shadow Realm there. Quickly the woman lead him to the door she and Bakura had gone through earlier. She placed her hands in it to open it and Yami ducked in, once she passed through the woman made a mad dash down the dirt path.   
"Come on!" she yelled as she moved. "We've got to catch someone's attention!" The woman took another step before she was blown back, Yami raced to her side and helped her stand. The woman groaned and shook her head as Yami searched for the source of the blast.   
"I warned you of what would happen should you meddle!" the angry voice boomed. "You have stolen Raziel and with his absence Nosgoth is going to fall into oblivion!" The vampire lord nimbly jumped down off the cliff and landed on his feet. He stood and didn't even bother to brush the dust off himself before he stalked to the woman. He picked her up by the neck and held her before him. "I should kill you this instant, but no. I will take you back to the boy you left behind. Let you watch one another die."   
The woman squirmed and tried to talk, Kain only tightened his grip on her. "You will speak only when I allow it, and now is not then." He turned down to look at Yami, the other Spirit seemed to be frozen until that moment, he threw a hand up and pointed at Kain.   
"Let her go! We've come to reclaim Ryou and bring whoever you are missing back. We cannot find him without Ryou, Ryou and his captor share a bond which will allow us to easily track him. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can bring your wayward child back," he snapped.   
"Do you take me for a fool? Why should I trust you? Forces inside Nosgoth have been plotting against me for centuries and now from out of nowhere new players arrive and blow everything I've fought for to Hell! Raziel is essential to everything, without him this land is doomed to remain in the state of decay you see. And he's gone, things have already started to fall apart," the ancient growled. He tossed aside the limp form of the woman, she squirmed slightly and gasped for breath.   
"I know nothing of your plight, but if Raziel is as important a you say you should at least take the gamble that I can restore him to where he rightfully belongs," Yami spat. "I get who I came for and we can work on bringing Raziel back."   
"I do not want to listen to you, yet what other chance do I have? If I leave Nosgoth then there is no one left behind to try and keep things together until Raziel's return. His very existence is what keeps everything from spinning into nothing. I will help you on one condition," the vampire said as he stabbed towards the sky with one finger. "The woman stays with me."   
"Without her we can't find Nosgoth! She's the key in all of this, the beginning and the end. She needs to remain with me so we can get back!"   
"You leave me with nothing of value with which to assure your word with?" Kain hissed.   
"I have nothing!" Yami yelled in return. A look of pain came to his face when Yugi spoke up from inside him.   
  
"Yugi! I can't take that risk!" Yami said once he pulled his attention inward.   
"We have to, my other half! I'm not needed for this plan to work, but you, Sarah and Ryou are. I'm all you've got to bargain with!" the teen said strongly.   
"But what if something should happen to you?" Yami questioned. "I could never live with myself."   
"Did you already forget what Sarah had said? That thing with Bakura is supposed to steal the souls of anyone who possesses an Item. It is my duty to protect you as you protect me. Let me do this!" Yugi pleaded.   
"Yugi..."   
"I have to! For the good of everyone. For you, for everyone back home, for Sarah and for Nosgoth. Let me do this!"   
  
"I... have something to bargain with," Yami said with his eyes downcast.   
Kain chuckled as he paced around the Spirit. "I sensed it within you as I sensed it within the other. Your relationship is different. I accept the bargain. I will wait until you have found your party member to be in acceptable condition. Then we shall make the exchange."   
"Yami..." Sarah croaked as she stood.   
"Yugi wanted to do this," he replied.   
"I understand," she nodded. 


	6. It's All Downhill From Here

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
"You came back!" Ryou cried happily from the cell he was in. He shuffled to his feet as the door was opened and happily accepted the tackle from the woman on the other side.   
"I made a promise and damnit I'm going to keep it," she smiled.   
"He's safe, a deal's a deal," Yami sighed as he relinquished his hold to Yugi. The smaller boy removed the Puzzle from his neck and walked to Sarah. The woman unwound her arms from Ryou long enough to take the Item.   
"Hold it for me, my other half is putting a lot of trust in you and so am I. He's going to count on you to draw strength from for a while. Just enough to get you back out looking for Bakura, that's about all he can do. Protect this for us while it's in your possession."   
"Yugi, Bakura and Ryou were able to stand as two persons. Have Yami try the same, I can't take this if he's still able to stand on his own," the woman said. A distortion to Yugi's side appeared before solidifying into Yami.   
"See, he can take it now. Not that I wouldn't be honored, but it's not needed," she said as she handed the Puzzle to Yami. The Spirit flexed his fingers and placed the Item around his neck.   
"It won't last," he said quickly. "The effect will fade eventually. Then will you carry it for me?" Yami asked the woman. She nodded her reply before kneeling down to Yugi.   
"Take care, kiddo. We'll be back for you in no time." She kissed his forehead and gave him a hug. The teen returned the action before Sarah moved away. He got a hug and a thank you from Ryou. Last was Yami, the action was a bit more emotional, both shedding a tear. Sarah turned to Kain while the two halves of one whole tried to pull themselves apart.   
"I will return Raziel to you. And I apologize deeply for everything. This is all my fault and I _will_ set things straight." She didn't wait for a reply, instead she stepped past the towering figure. Ryou stayed close by her side as Yami trailed behind.   
Kain left the cell door open as he turned his back on Yugi. "He will remain with me in my retreat. The longer you take, the greater the chances of him being placed in this cell." The vampire lord teleported himself and Yugi away.   
"We've got a job to do," Sarah prompted as she took both guys by the hand. "Let's do it."   
"Agreed," Yami nodded as he shifted them to the Spectral Realm. Within no time they crossed the threshold and arrived back in the Game Shop. Honda, Anzu and Jounouchi were all waiting alongside Yugi's grandfather. Yami looked slightly guilty when he caught their smiles and turned away. Yami wasted no time, as Ryou happily gave persons and objects a hug he relayed the issue to everyone, omitting the part about Yugi. He didn't wish another worry to be set upon the group.   
  
"So much is new to me, things have advanced so far beyond the industrial era Nosgoth is still in," Raziel said as he looked at the landscape below him. Bakura grunted as he hopped down off the guardrail of the high-rise building.   
"Magic is a dying art form, it's mainly contained in items such as these," Bakura said as he showed Raziel his Ring and the Eye. "In all there are seven," Bakura put the Eye back in his pocket and smiled, he no longer needed to lie about Malik being a great evil and his quest being for good. Raziel knew who he was so Bakura could now flaunt the fact and flex muscle to keep him in line. "I want the remaining five. I know where most are so searching will be minimal. If you are ready, we may begin," Bakura chuckled as he fingered a pointer on the Ring.   
"Our deal has changed slightly, I want to be returned to Nosgoth but death is not needed," Raziel said stiffly.   
"Death is such a messy thing to deal with, I can work with that."   
  
_Maybe I can lock him away in a card, so long as the card is never ripped or found out he will never be released. It would save me the time and effort of dealing with him when I don't come through in the end. Though I will miss watching him hunt the woman, perhaps I could wait until after he's done that. Make her watch me trap him. I'll never grow tired of messing with her. She tries to remain so strong yet there is so much that could be used against her. It's sad really, the poor dear is bound to snap eventually. I might end up with a pet in the end..._   
  
"Come then, I've picked up a slight trace from Malik's Item. Once he's out of the way we go for Pharaoh. The others are easier and can wait," Bakura announced as he made way to the door on the roof. "I'm eager to see you in action."   
"I cannot say I'm eager to meet my foe, I'm eager to return to Nosgoth."   
"Do this for me and you shall."   
"I do not trust you," Raziel hissed as he raised his wraith blade. "Yet you give me no choice as you have appealed to the deranged twin soul bound to me. Disappoint it and nothing will stop me from claiming your rather unique soul. You have no tether to this world, you are vulnerable."   
"And you'd ruin your only chance of getting back to Nosgoth?" Bakura scoffed as he flung the door open.   
"You are not the only one that can return me. If I can find another being that has the ability to communicate with the Reaver, I will free it from your influence and let it turn it's rage on you."   
"You will do no such as I will not allow it to happen. Now walk," Bakura commanded as he jabbed a finger at the stairs. Raziel gave him a cold glare as he obeyed. Bakura watched the fiend's back as he descended the stairs. The limp remains of his wings billowed slightly as they swung lifelessly in the breeze his movements caused. Raziel's foot falls where heavy, the metal on his feet scrapped the stairs and rang dully through the halls. Bakura walked in silence behind him, mulling over his plan to bring Malik down.   
  
"You can't do this alone, Yugi!" Honda protested as the Spirit turned his back on the group.   
"I certainly can't risk the lot of you in this matter, it's bad enough Ryou and Sarah are involved. I won't drag anyone else in."   
"How do you expect to find Bakura in time? He and Malik could be anywhere! Let him at least do away with Malik, one less foe to worry about," Jou muttered.   
"No, Malik and Bakura can keep each other busy. Having both around will hinder the other's advances. As dangerous as the two of them are, only one of them is even more-so. We don't know what effects Raziel will have on this whole ordeal. Need I remind you that Malik is of two minds as well? The spirit side is stronger and may very well have serious repercussions on Raziel. He's a soul eater, a strong willed entity might have the opportunity to claim him as a host. And that would be far worse than anything we've seen yet," Yami replied.   
"And how do you know?" Anzu questioned.   
"I know only what Sarah has told me. We don't know how much is fact though, so extreme caution needs to be exercised. We can't overlook anything and that's why she's needed, she can apply her knowledge to things quickly. I don't want to risk her life, but for the sake of Domino I must."   
"Nosgoth's fate hangs in the balance as well. Kain divulged information to me while I was there. He said I should know of what might come since I would be trapped there. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even if I don't understand fully what's going on I can't allow another world to suffer. We can't afford to let any changes happen to Raziel lest it effects Nosgoth." Ryou interrupted.   
"But we don't live in Nosgoth! Nosgoth has nothing to do with us, why should we care? Raziel is the only threat to us and he's here. He should be our biggest worry!" Honda blurted out.   
"Knowing the fate of any world is at stake changes everything. I don't care if we have nothing to do with Nosgoth, but since someone we have here is a key player in that world I cannot sit idly by and do nothing. Once he's returned our ties with Nosgoth are cut and we have nothing to worry about. I'm not going on a crusade to save that world, only return what belongs to it. Back to the initial issue, you are correct. I cannot do this alone. That's why I'm going to enlist the help of Seto."   
"Kaiba! Are you nuts? That psycho won't lift a finger if it's in favor of you," Jou protested.   
"We need his resources!"   
"Have you asked Sarah's opinion on the matter? Need I remind you that poor woman can't understand us at the moment? She's the one running this operation, you need her input," Honda reminded as he motioned to where she stood talking with Yugi's grandfather.   
  
"These stares are unsettling," Raziel hissed at the Spirit. "I got them in Nosgoth, I do not need them here as well." Though his face was ruined, he still had full use of what muscle remained. His features had been pulled into a ghastly scowl as he shooed humans off.   
"Fear is a powerful weapon Raziel, you should learn to appreciate it."   
"Appreciate something I did not ask for? It was not my choice to inhabit this ruined form. I was given no choice in the matter, I can't even die!" he growled.   
"There's a saying I've heard Americans use, when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. As for what it means, I believe it has something to do with the sour, acidic taste of lemons being turned into something much more tolerable."   
"I do not need your pearls of wisdom. You know nothing of my plight and your words are of empty meaning." Raziel paused for a moment then gave a derisive snort. "I never got your name."   
"If you must know everyone refers to me as Bakura."   
"Well then, Bah-kura, let us leave how you think I should view my curse unspoken. I refused to hear it from anyone in Nosgoth, here will be no different."   
"You have your own curse and I have mine. I have been bound to this infernal Ring for centuries, I am a soul without a body. I needed to take residence in others and work through them to accomplish anything. And then suddenly Nosgoth came into the picture, your world gave me a body of my own. I was finally able to rid myself of the pathetic wretch I was forced to share a body with. Everything has changed for me and I plan to use all I have to the fullest now. I should thank you for what your efforts will give me, but it means nothing to you my little pawn."   
Raziel whirled around and swung the Reaver at Bakura, the Spirit was caught off guard and howled from the burning sensation that spread through him from where the Reaver had struck. He gritted his teeth and turned furious eyes to Raziel. The taller creature shot his left arm out and closed massive claws around Bakura's throat, he hefted the smaller being into the air. "Never refer to me as pawn again. I'm sick of hearing that word, just as I grew sick of being called a messiah. I want to make my own path, go my own way. But no one has ever let me, I've always been under the thumb of another. You learn things from each 'master' you go through. One day I will have learned enough to break free. I will not take pawns of my own, no, I want nothing to do with the cycle of manipulation. I plan to end it. I will not be drawn further into another cycle while I am here. If you do not learn to keep your mouth shut any help you would have received from me will become forfeit. I will leave you and search for a means to return myself to Nosgoth."   
Bakura chuckled despite the hard grip on his throat. "I can hunt you down, little Raziel. You cannot hide from me, and if need be I can exert more force over you than I have now. I can imprison your soul for all of eternity. You will never know freedom," he said darkly. Raziel opened his claws and let Bakura fall to the pavement. He turned away as the figure lay coughing. "Nothing is forever and I doubt your level of power over me. Else you would be using it now. I will play along though, it will most likely turn out to be the foolish decision but for now I do not know enough of your world to set out on my own. Not yet."   
  
"Would you get him to stop staring at me like that, please?" Sarah whispered to Yami as the helicopter they were in headed back to Kaiba Corp.   
"I speak English. As a business man it was in my best interest to become multi-lingual. I've learned you can only trust yourself in matters of money," the steel-eyed brunette replied flatly.   
"Well alright then. Stop staring at me," the woman grunted.   
"If not for you I wouldn't be here. Whatever mess you've made caused Yugi to run to me for help. Normally I would have turned him down, but I rather enjoy having him come to me on his knees," Seto smirked.   
"Yeah, yeah! I know this is all my fault, why does everyone feel the need to remind me of it?" she snapped.   
"Such a foul mood and attitude on her, is this why you called for me? To keep her in line?" Seto chuckled.   
"I'm tired, I'm hungry, I made two worlds collide and I'm _very_ far from home. What would your mood be?"   
"And what the hell is Ryou wearing?" Seto changed the subject as he turned to the teen next to the woman.   
"It's Nosgothic," Ryou waved the question off. "I didn't have time to change. Bakura most likely is dressed the same way minus a shirt."   
"Can you be of help or not?" Yami sighed. "I only ask for temporary access to vehicle resources so that we may quickly track Bakura and Raziel. There's really nothing else you can do for us."   
Seto leaned forward on his knees and laced his fingers in front of his face. "I request to come with you, power struggles have always been interesting to me and this has to be the largest one ever set into motion."   
"Why else are you coming, what do you expect to get out of this?" Yami demanded with narrowed eyes. Seto shrugged and leaned back. "Perhaps it's nothing, perhaps I have reasons of my own. They need not concern you. I will stay out of your way."   
"You just remind yourself of that when things start to get out of hand. Raziel is a Reaver of souls, and when he takes one there is no getting it back. Not like what happened with Pegasus," Sarah said coldly. Seto snarled at her momentarily then sat back. "Your concern for my well being is touching, stranger. But not needed, I am capable of looking out for myself. I feel you will need me in the end however."   
"We'll see," she said sourly.   
  
"Master Malik, there is something you should be aware of," a robbed figure said as he approached where his master sat. Malik turned greyed out purple eyes to the servant before raising a hand that allowed him to continue. The servant kneeled down and lowered his head, the hood he wore further hid his features with the motion. "The owner of the Ring has been seen with a strange wasted creature. From what we have been able to determine it is not of Shadow Realm origin."   
"No, it's not or I would have detected it before hand. Strange, there were a few moments in which the signatures from both the Ring and Puzzle vanished. I want this investigated before I decide if it's worth my time. Send a tracker after Bakura to learn what he can, I want to know what he is up to that he didn't go through me to do."   
"Very well, Sir," the servant replied before he rose to his feet and bowed. "It shall be done."   
  
Bakura pulled Raziel into an ally without warning, the Spirit scowled as he looked back out. "We've lost the element of surprise, I sense a presence tainted by Malik's influence nearby." Bakura frowned at the slight face Raziel made, he had done it each time Malik was mentioned. "Is there a problem with the name Malik?"   
"I once knew a Malek, in life he had been my commanding officer inside the Sarafan Brotherhood. I renounced that life long ago, but the name still reminds me of it."   
"What was this Sarafan thing you keep talking about?"   
"A warrior sect of priests. We were vampire hunters," Raziel said sourly. "Genocidal monsters now that I look back upon it. And after I had died a Sarafan, Kain resurrected me as one of his vampire sons. Then had me executed. I returned as the creature you see before you. There is no death for me it seems."   
"Quite an amusing joke he had going. Turning you into the thing you hated," Bakura chuckled. Raziel narrowed his glowing eyes but did nothing else. "Follow me, we're going to make ourselves look suspicious on purpose," Bakura muttered as he moved deeper into the ally way. Raziel complied, summoning the wraith blade. Normally he kept the weapon hidden, but it's being in view should help move Bakura's plan along. The Spirit lead Raziel through a maze of back allies and side streets. He moved from the busy downtown high rise section to a more run down area with smaller buildings. They were more spread out and the area was filthy, close to the docks and a major shipping point not many actual points of interest where here. Bakura need not glance behind him, the Ring and Raziel's senses told him they were still being followed. The spy was a crafty one, sticking to the roofs of buildings when possible, but still the taint Malik left on him gave him away. Bakura lead Raziel into an old fish cannery, the place reeked of seafood still despite it's years of abandonment. Most of the equipment had been carted out, machines of older design had been left behind. Crates, broken containers and rotten net lay about the area, occasionally a scrap of paper drifted by or was stepped on.   
"I hope you know this stench is maddening," Raziel made a sound akin to a cough. "Dead as I look my senses are very much alive."   
"We aren't staying here, not even I can stand it. This just happens to be the fastest way to the wharves," the Spirit replied, his voice muffled by the hand over his mouth and nose. Raziel didn't need to ask about the unique choice of destination, even in Nosgoth the wharves had often been a place of underground business and trade.   
  
"I'm serious, start looking around the docks and that area. I know Bakura does something down there every now and then, I often find my clothing smelling of fish and saltwater," Ryou wrinkled his nose.   
"Well it's a start, narrows it down from the whole city at least," Yami shrugged.   
"We'll stick out like a sore thumb, especially her," Kaiba said as he pointed to the woman.   
"I stick out everywhere, I'm used to it."   
"You don't want to stick out here, not if you're a woman," Seto scowled in return. "You don't go anywhere without one of us with you."   
Yami tapped the map spread out on the table as he thought. "But if he is there then it's obvious it's to draw attention. We may already be too late, the sun is getting low and it'll be night soon. Most activity will die down in the area leaving all the underground workers to do their thing while the last shrimp boats return."   
"A quiet dock makes it easier to find who we're looking for," Sarah said.   
"We'll start there, see what we can turn up. Speak to no one, we don't know who we can trust. No one wanders off alone," Yami announced.   
  
"The Wharves? Do we have any information on shipment arrivals that may be of interest?" Malik asked as he walked alongside another servant.   
"None Sir, nothing was scheduled for today unless it was late from the day before."   
"And?" Malik prompted.   
"Only a logging ship from the Philippines docked."   
"There might be something of interest there. Very well then, I'll take my leave. Prepare my cycle, make sure the tank is topped this time," the dark skinned figure scowled.   
  
"Sit, Raziel. Just sit. Bide your time," Bakura's voice echoed from the second floor of the warehouse. Raziel was pacing about in the rows of stacked crates below, studying all he could get his claws on. Bakura on the other hand was peacefully sitting cross-legged on a crate, he listened to the sound of slowly swinging rope and chain pulleys as he calmed his nerves for what he knew lay ahead. The crash of waves and carrying voices of workers helped add to the atmosphere. His nose wrinkled when a breeze brought the smell of fish, sweat and salt to him. The Spirit opened his eyes and took in his surroundings in case he should need to play hide and seek with Malik later. The dangling hooks provided plenty of swinging space for quick movement from second floor to first. Crates were stacked in areas that could be climbed easily, the tall rows allowed movement atop them as well. The wooden stairs that lead to the second level sat over an office of some kind, machinery for moving the pulleys and crates was housed there, in the back of it was another door that lead into the deep warehouse. Less organization was employed there, only lost items and damaged cargo was placed in that room. It was a storehouse for temporary overflow items until the buyer could come around to claim it. Some things never left, if too much time passed without cargo being claimed the workers were allowed to take what they wanted.   
"Raziel, someone approaches. Hide in the Shadow Realm until I summon you," Bakura said just loud enough for the fiend to hear him. Raziel's form melted away without a word. Bakura took his time in hiding away on the second floor; he wanted to draw Malik far into the building and would allow minute traces of his magic give him away, enough to keep the other Item holder interested.   
  
"You're playing with me, Bakura. I can already see this," Malik said to himself as he removed the helmet he wore and placed it on the motorcycle's handle bar. "I can play along and still best you, though," he chuckled deeply. He took a moment to shake his bleach blonde hair back into shape and out of the smashed fashion the helmet had given him. Malik placed a hand on where he had his Item fastened to his side, just long enough to use it for a reassurance that Bakura was indeed in a building before him. He let his gaze drift over figures and buildings in the dying light. Shadows were mixing with shadows, movement was harder to catch. Dim lights came on in storehouses that weren't in use, brighter lights marked ones with activity. Knowing full well activity would drive off Bakura from whatever he was looking for, Malik strode up to the only building with dim lighting. He rolled the wooden door open and let his eyes adjust to the slightly green light that poured out. The black tattoos under his eyes were more functional than decorative, they helped cut down on glare and thus kept his eyes from becoming over fatigued in periods of harsh light; much like the sun over the desert. His nose wrinkled at the scent of damp wood and netting, but nothing was overwhelming. The musical sound of chains and creaking of floor boards was all he heard. As he entered the heart of the warehouse, long shadows from stacks of crates danced over him. He casually walked along the length of the building, streams of light followed by shadows washed over him as he passed rows. Satisfied that nothing awaited on the bottom floor, the Egyptian made his way to the stairs. He checked the door under it first, locked and un-tampered with he moved on to climb the stairs. Malik frowned for a moment then sneezed, he muffled the sound slightly and was more unpleased with the fact he had sneezed rather than made any other sound. It didn't seem right to let a sneeze give one away rather than announcing their presence themselves. He decided to do just that, Bakura already knew he was there long before the sneeze.   
"I'm not quite sure what your interest in this old place is, but I feel I should know. Allies don't go behind one another's back if they expect to remain allies," he said quietly. The sound echoed and carried despite the fact.   
"You have your secrets and I have mine," Bakura replied simply. The echo wouldn't let Malik pinpoint his location. Instead of moving further into a possible ambush, Malik remained where he stood on the stairs.   
"Come now, must we play a game for answers every time?" he asked.   
"If it suits my mood then yes," Bakura laughed.   
"Your mood always seems to call for a game," Malik arched an agitated brow.   
"Live a little, even lighten up just a bit in the face of a challenge," Bakura said as his figure dashed from one shadow to the next.   
"Just what are you up to? I'm in no mood for hide and seek, Bakura."   
"No doubt that you felt the absence of the Ring recently. Do you care to know why?" Bakura's voice sounded to have come from the right, Malik turned that direction and a laugh came from the left. Or was it above?   
"The Ring came with me on an interesting little excursion. I managed to snare something that I've wanted so long, something you would understand. We're in a similar boat, the spirit and host bit. I found a way to break free from my host, I'm here in a body of my own. No one to share it with. How comfortable are you with the presence that shares your skin?"   
"It is of no concern to you the relationship I have with my twinned spirit," Malik growled in return.   
"I've met another like us on so many levels. Its interesting what you run across when you aren't looking."   
"Ah yes, where is your blue demon?" Malik asked. "I'm rather disappointed in his lack of attendance."   
"In time, don't worry. I'm not done playing just yet," Bakura chuckled. 


	7. Complications

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
"I have fish guts on the bottom of my boot," Sarah hissed as she shook her right foot again. "Here, stand still Kaiba so I can clean it off on your ass," she growled. It had been his fault the mess was on her in the first place. "If you hadn't of shoved me behind that barrel."   
"I kept that brute's hands off you, didn't I? Unless drunken sailors are your thing," he shrugged.   
"I'm ever so glad I'm not in my normal clothing at the moment, I can change into non-fishy things later," Ryou muttered.   
"We're only checking two more areas, if we've found nothing we move out and plan for someplace else," Yami announced as the group passed under another dim lamp post. "At least the lack of sun means less fish smell."   
"Less populated areas, I know you're paranoid about something happening to the woman but if you plan to make any headway..." Seto said.   
"Well, we may be onto something," Yami said abruptly. "I've never used the Puzzle this way, so I'm not sure if it's got anything or not. Try the building there on the far left, the one with the dim lighting. That's where the Puzzle is pulling."   
  
Yugi leaned on the stone window sill and surveyed the land behind him. Dry and dusty as far as he could see. Mountain cliffs touched the smoky sky, their tips being obscured by the brown and black clouds. He sighed softly, Kain had left him alone thus far and Yugi was a bit worried by that fact. He had felt several minor earthquakes, something big was up and he was eager to get home. Yugi closed his eyes as he tried what he had many times now. Though the distance between Yami and him was great Yugi tried to reach out to his other half, just an effort to let him know he was fine and to see how Yami was doing. He got nothing, discouraged Yugi lay his chin on the cool stone. The rock smelled of dust and not much else, there were no flowers or plants of any kind that he could see. Brown was the only color of the earth, the green of the sky was as close to greenery as anything got.   
"Hurry Yami, it's cold here and I've never been so lonely..."   
  
"Magnificent creature, where did you acquire him?" Malik asked as the blue demon circled him. The strange attachment on his right arm seemed to burn like an angry blue fire.   
"He's not from this world," Bakura answered. "And I wouldn't bother trying to communicate with him. He knows neither Japanese or ancient Egyptian, just English which I know you have no knowledge of."   
"Ah, I see where this is going," Malik laughed. "You're unhappy with our deal, is this the insurance policy?" He pointed towards Raziel, the Soul Eater raised the Reaver in a sign of defense. Malik furrowed his brow and stretched an arm out to move the wraith blade from his throat. His hand passed harmlessly through it, the chill he felt was the only thing that made him believe it was real. Raziel moved it when Bakura asked him to, Malik glared hard at the demon.   
"Perhaps, or maybe he's something else."   
  
"Raziel," Bakura said as he switched back to English. "In a moment I want you to strike him with that blade. Engage in combat, do not try to kill him or you will rouse the other spirit within. I will shock one out while you have him distracted. You will retreat to devour the soul and we will repeat the process for the remaining one. You will have tonight to rest, then."   
"Yes, as you wish," Raziel said sourly.   
"When I step back from the edge, strike," Bakura hissed coldly.   
  
In the period of foreign communication, Malik drew his Item and held the golden Rod in front of his chest. He knew something was up and didn't plan to take it lying down.   
"Come now Malik, drawing the Item in anger," Bakura chuckled coldly.   
"You expect me to just roll over and take it in the ass?" he snapped.   
"No," Bakura laughed. "No I don't, but I just figured you would wait a bit longer before you made a move." Bakura slowly stepped backwards. Malik's eyes widened as the glowing blade swung at him. It connected solidly with his shoulder, Malik let out a howl as he was knocked off balance. Raziel aimed for the outstretched arm, the Reaver clanged against the golden bracelet on Malik's wrist. The hit caused his hand to release the object, Malik made a grab as it clattered over the rail of the stairs and fell to the floor. Raziel retracted the Reaver blade and took to assaulting the Egyptian with balled up fists.   
  
Bakura took a moment to bask in the scene, Malik hadn't expected the force Raziel used and was paying now. The Spirit of the Ring scowled as four figures raced through the door below. Ryou, Yami, Sarah and Seto. He hadn't expected them and was more than enraged with the sighting of Ryou. He fought the need to say something to his former host but made a dash for a secluded area in which to concentrate on drawing one of Malik's souls out.   
  
"What the devil is he doing?" Seto asked as he watched Raziel take on Malik. The Egyptian had finally found his footing and was fighting back.   
"Yami! Find Bakura, we need you to combat his Ring. Ryou, Seto. You're with me. We have to get those two apart somehow," Sarah commanded as she ran forward.   
"She's insane!" Seto called as he watched the woman run towards the stairs.   
"Gotta love her for that," Ryou grunted as he followed. Yami went next, his target was on the second floor and he had no choice but to get past the combatants.   
  
"Pharaoh!" Malik called as the other teen raced past him. "He'll send the fiend on you next!" Malik dodged a left swipe and kicked the side of Raziel's leg to harm his balance.   
"I know," was all Yami said as he continued up the stairs.   
"Don't just hop in there," Ryou called as he grabbed Sarah by the arm.   
"Well how else do you suggest we get them apart?" she asked as she wrenched free.   
"Just wait for an opening."   
"Where's Seto?" Sarah asked as she looked behind.   
"Oh, he's run off. Pay him no mind," Ryou sighed. A shot rang out and nailed Raziel in the shoulder, he growled and clawed at the wound before looking back the way it had come. Seto was kneeling on a crate with a handgun aimed at the blue demon.   
"Don't give me that look!" he hissed at the woman. "You said he's beyond death, if I can slow him we'll be fine." Seto was knocked back as a telekinetic blast destroyed the crate he was atop. Raziel had to divide his attention to pull that off and Malik was able to bowl him over.   
"That glow can't be good, " Sarah hissed as Malik's body seemed to be set ablaze.   
  
Bakura couldn't let his focus slip, he felt the dormant spirit inside Malik being torn away slowly. He felt resistance as Yami Malik began to become aroused, the Spirit screamed down the connection at Bakura.   
"You fool! Do you really think you can pull this off! Everyone besides your lackey is rallied against you. When they get you out of the way I can easily take care of you all!"   
"Within a few moments you will be no more! Raziel will devour your soul, that is why I brought him here," Bakura cackled.   
"Bakura!" Yami yelled as he found the other Spirit. "I cannot allow you to do this!"   
Bakura's concentration was snapped at that moment, his eyes glared daggers at Yami as the other spirit tackled him. "You can't deny the draw the Items have on you!" he shouted as the two rolled across the wooden floor.   
"I will not claim lives to get them!" Yami hissed in reply.   
  
Malik's hair stood on end as he turned newfound fury on Raziel. The fiend took the hits in stride as he backed up, Raziel summoned the blade once more and swung it hard on Malik's midsection. The force used set the Egyptian flying over the guard rail. He cursed loudly as he hit a crate.   
"Yami Malik's in control," Ryou squeaked as he tried to shrink away. Malik had landed only a few feet away from them.   
"Don't let him get the Rod thing!" Sarah hissed as she made a dive for the artifact. Yami Malik was slightly dazed as he pulled himself from the crate. Before Sarah could grab the Item, she was pulled back by the hair. Enraged eyes bored down into her as Malik yanked her away from the Item. He reached down for it, before his fingers could touch it a shot knocked it away. Yami Malik cursed as he turned to see Seto aiming a gun at him. While distracted Sarah scrambled for the Item; as her hands closed around it Raziel leapt down from the stairs and knocked Malik backwards.   
"Raziel!" the woman screamed. "You can't do this!" She turned to Ryou and threw the Item to him. "Just run!" She commanded.   
"It's a little late for no action," Raziel yelled in return as he backhanded Malik. "I've got him riled up now."   
"You can't steal his soul!"   
"I need them to sustain myself and I have taken a great deal of damage. I will not leave this fray without claiming what is mine!"   
"I won't allow it!" the woman screamed as she threw herself at Raziel. The creature stumbled backwards at the added weight to his back. Yami Malik turned his attention from Raziel to Ryou as he fled into the night with the Rod. Malik shouted something back at Raziel and Sarah before he gave chase.   
"He said he'll find a fitting end for you and make the woman a slave," Seto translated.   
"Don't let him get to Ryou!" Sarah screamed as she dealt with Raziel.   
  
Yami panted as he leaned over on his arms. He had managed to take Bakura out, the other spirit lay unconscious a few feet away. Yami was wiped out but he couldn't take a rest, not with the screaming that came from below. Yami raced to the guard rail and looked over to see three fleeing figures and two more struggling near ruined crates. He raced towards the stairs to help the woman.   
  
Raziel tossed the smaller being off him, he turned quickly and wrenched her up by the arm. He lowered his cowl to reveal long fangs over the blackness of a missing lower jaw and started to draw something off her. Yami's red eyes met frightened brown eyes as her life force was drained away. The Spirit tapped into his Puzzle and tried to wrench Raziel away from the woman before he could finish her off. Raziel dropped her when she passed out and turned white eyes to the Spirit on the stairs. "She's not dead, I left enough of her soul in her for it to recover. I needed to recover my strength before I slipped into the Spectral Realm. Souls are not as common here as they are in Nosgoth, I would have to remain there longer to heal. As for you, you hold the same power as the other being. Can you get me back to Nosgoth?" he demanded.   
"I can! That is why we are here, Kain is holding my other half prisoner. In return for his freedom I am to bring you back. Nosgoth is falling apart, you're some sort of glue there. You help make sure the other two that came with me are safe and we can return you to where you belong."   
  
"I'll kill you all!" Yami Malik snarled as he tossed Ryou aside. The teen cried out before he rolled off the dock and into the water. Malik had what he wanted and that was all that mattered. A bullet grazed his shoulder and he was reminded of Seto's presence. Enraged he turned around and used his Millennium Item to confuse the other person. Seto blinked and shook his head, Yami Malik used the opportunity to knock him into the water before he raced back to the warehouse. "I'll kill that traitor Bakura first," he growled.   
  
Yami had been forced to leave Sarah behind, the woman was still out cold and he couldn't haul her around when there was a chance he would end up locked in combat. It was oddly comforting to have Raziel by his side, the two were currently in a run as they made their way towards the sounds of battle. Yami Malik raced towards the two, he shouted something neither could hear and sent a telekinetic blast at the two. Raziel was still somewhat drained from the previous fray and ended up being taken out in one shot. Yami watched in horror as his figure melted away into nothing. Within another moment, Malik was on top of him.   
"I'll deal with you later, Pharaoh. No one is going to take my revenge from me," he snarled before hitting Yami across the face with his Item. The Pharaoh slumped and Malik dropped him with a grin.   
  
"Ugh, what?" Sarah asked groggily. She sat bolt up as she remembered where she was. There was a thudding of footsteps as someone raced towards where she was hidden away.   
"Yami?" she called as she stepped out. There was an answer but not what she had expected. "Fuck," she whimpered as Malik reached for her.   
  
Ryou coughed again as he was dragged across the dock. The current had pulled him out a fair distance, the last thing he remembered was Seto cursing at him as the taller teen swam to his aid.   
"Get to your feet," Seto gasped. "This isn't over yet and we have to find everyone else."   
"Give me a moment," Ryou coughed as he tried to prop himself up on his arms. They shook with the effort and he lay back down on the wooden surface. Seto's attention was drawn back towards the building when the sound of a motor racing by rang out. Malik let out a shrill laugh as he whizzed by, the distinct shape of someone tied to the back of the bike held Seto's attention. He couldn't make the figure out in the dark but he had a pretty good idea who it was.   
"Yugi won't be pleased with this," Seto growled.   
"What? You don't mean..." Ryou began as he scrambled to his feet.   
  
"I don't know who you are or what your part in all of this is, but I intend to find out," Malik yelled to the woman tied up behind him. She yelled something in English at him and he only chuckled. "Bakura can wait, I found something a bit more interesting."   
  
"What did you let him do to her?" Ryou demanded as he landed an uncharacteristic punch on his counterpart.   
"I don't know what the hell you mean," Bakura growled as he glared back.   
"You let him take her! Do you know what he could do to her?" Ryou screamed.   
"Ryou, ease up a bit," Seto commanded as he lay a hand on the other teen's shoulder. "Malik took her," he said coldly.   
Bakura broke out into a fit of laughter. He would be rolling on the floor if not for the old nets he had been bound in. "He'll probably fuck her six ways till Tuesday and torture her for information. But oh! She doesn't speak the language!" he cackled. "The little bitch deserves it, she's been nothing but trouble," he spat. Yami's form shimmered as he reappeared with Raziel. "You just change sides so quickly, don't you?" Bakura hissed.   
"I never wished to be a part of this!" the blue fiend yelled in return.   
"And you," Bakura growled as he turned back to Yami. "You left Yugi in Nosgoth, didn't you? I don't feel his presence within you. Was it how you got Ryou out, traded part of your soul?" he chuckled.   
"Yugi, what does he mean?" Seto demanded.   
"I'll explain later, we've got to find Sarah. Only she can put an end to this mess," the Pharaoh scowled.   
  
The woman kicked and screamed the whole time Malik had her flung over his shoulder, he took pleasure in her discomfort and kept goading her on for more. As he walked through the corridors of what he called home, servants moved out of his way and eyed the woman carefully. Once in the interior room, Malik un-shouldered his burden and dropped her on the floor. She made an auditable sound of discomfort and glared back at him.   
"I'm going to enjoy this," he chuckled as he took a seat. Malik rest his chin on his fingers as he stared at the woman. She moved to her feet as quickly as she could and glared back. To make sure she knew there was no escape, Malik turned his gaze to either side of the room. In the shadows were countless figures, the woman followed his gaze and said something he didn't understand. With a slight grunt, he picked his Item up and showed it to her. The eye in the middle glowed softly as one like it lit up on his forehead.   
"You'll be able to understand me now, and I you. Let's start with the basics shall we, what is your name?"   
The woman made no effort to show she had heard him.   
"I don't need a name, really. But one would be nice unless you wish to go by one I give you. And it won't be pleasant either. You won't like how I choose one," he said with a crooked grin. "Care to know how I will pick a name for you? You'll be bound and chained, stripped down as I have my way. Your name will come from how good a lay you are."   
"Sarah," she growled.   
"I knew you'd see it my way, Sarah. Rape is always the most useful tool against a woman. Such pride you hold, pride that's tied to your 'purity'. A woman loses that and she's left broken."   
"What do you want to know, get it over with," she snapped.   
"Oh you don't like to hear me speak of rape? Perhaps I should go on, then."   
The woman looked away, a sour expression on her face.   
"There's another thing you should know. Should you lie to me I can take control of you and learn what I want through that. I don't suppose you'd like that either?"   
"No," she said coldly.   
"As my mood dictates I may decide to have a little fun with you. Take all I've said into account so far, you seem to be a smart girl. You'll figure it out," he laughed.   
"Why am I here? You don't know who I am and still you brought me back."   
Malik gave a few glances to either side of him and all in the room filed out. The doors were closed with their departure. "You know the creature Bakura set on me. That's reason enough to spark interest. What is he?"   
"His name is Raziel. He's a Reaver of Souls, he feeds off them. He's an evolved vampire of sorts, his blood thirst replaced by a deeper and darker need."   
"And Bakura planed to use him against me and the other Item holders?"   
"Yes, he came to me to lead him to Raziel."   
"You are not from the same place as this Raziel?"   
"No."   
"Where are you from, then?"   
The woman sighed, she didn't want to go through this again. More so, she wasn't sure if he would believe her or not. "I'm... from a parallel world. It runs much like yours but with certain differences. One being the lack of the Items and all of you I've met this day."   
"If what you say is true, how did you get here and then bring Raziel here?"   
"This isn't the first time I've been here. A few months ago I--"   
"That was you I felt!?" Malik was out of his seat in an instant and up in the woman's face. "You were the cause for the Pharaoh and Bakura's heightened amount of activity?"   
"Yes," she said strongly. "That was me, so now you know who I am?"   
"And I know the knowledge you held had no use. Bakura made no move to do anything after you disappeared."   
"Yes, what I knew about and what I had to offer was of no worth. However," she sighed. "Recently Bakura must have realized I could get him something that might be of help. That would be Raziel."   
"How? How can you go to all these worlds, know of them?"   
"Do you read books? Ever heard a story as read by your parents when you were younger? See TV, go to movies? What you think is fantasy or fiction may not be. That is how I knew of your world, that is how I knew of Raziel's. They were 'fiction' works in my world. A means of entertainment through stories, games and TV shows."   
"But how do you make travel between these places?" he demanded.   
"I have no clue, I can't do it on my own. Bakura calls me a key, I can't open a door without someone to use me. How I got here and he found me in the first place is a mystery still."   
"If not for the fact magic is a common place item here, I wouldn't believe you. I'm not sure what to make of anything but you aren't going anywhere. I plan to keep you right here so no one can ever use you against me."   
"Yeah, I heard the same thing from Bakura. He planed to use me till there was nothing more I could do. I got away, though," she snorted.   
"I want to mention something I find a bit amusing," Malik said as he turned his back on the woman. "Your name is Hebrew in origin, are you aware of the ancient relationship between our people?"   
"Just because my name is Hebrew doesn't mean I am. I could be but last I checked my background was Celtic."   
"Whatever it is, child. You've earned the title of Slave. I will refer to you as such. You will answer to it or I will have to break you into it."   
"Yes, Master," she said as she lowered her head. So long as she went along she knew she might stand a chance.   
"Excellent!" he laughed. "I'll have you fed, bathed and re-clothed in no time." 


	8. Its Only Temporary

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
"I can have men out looking for signs of her or Malik. It won't do us any good to go in tonight, not with all that's happened today," Seto said as he pulled his cell phone out.   
"What about..." Ryou stopped and simply tilted his head towards Raziel. The blue skinned creature was perched atop a lamp post, he looked out at the ocean and seemed totally oblivious to the others behind him.   
"Leave him, he won't go far. We can't make him do a thing," Yami replied.   
"I require no rest, I will look and I will bring her back here when I find her. And from there she will get me home. When I get home she must be destroyed, so she cannot lead anyone else to Nosgoth," Raziel said without turning around.   
"You can't do that! She's not even from this world! She's from another altogether, and there are more like her there," Ryou protested.   
"Then once Nosgoth has been restored I will set out to make sure no one from her world remains to give me trouble. I wish to be rid of the trouble I have found here as well," he growled.   
"I won't allow any harm to come to her nor will I allow you to meddle in issues here. I'm to return you to Nosgoth and prevent anyone from any of our worlds from meddling with the others," Yami stated loudly.   
"The plans have been made," Kaiba grunted as he put his phone back up. "They'll be out all night, I'll call you first thing in the morning and we will resume the search then. My chopper will be here soon to drop you gentlemen off."   
  
"Progress is slow, my patients are beginning to wear thin," Kain growled as he stalked into the room Yugi was in.   
"It's a duel with magic, it's not easy! But they will return Raziel, I know it. My other half will not fail."   
"And if what he said was true? The body he had been granted was temporary? Do you really think the woman can carry on in his place?"   
"It won't come to that," Yugi replied. He paused for a moment then sighed. "But if it does, I know the Spirit of the Puzzle will allow her to carry on in my stead until they can come through with Raziel."   
"Your faith in him is admirable. Perhaps in places other than Nosgoth it is possible to find a person you can trust with every fiber of your being."   
"I take it you haven't had luck with alliances?" Yugi asked as he looked up to the towering figure.   
"My past is of no concern to you," Kain snorted.   
"I won't press, then." Yugi lowered his head as he turned away. Absently he drew his arms in around him from the deep chill the night air gave him.   
"In the wardrobe there are cloaks," Kain said simply as he left the room. The small teen looked to the corner of the room where the free-standing closet was. Experimentally he opened it, hanging on a rod were robes as Kain had said. Yugi tugged on one until it came free, he happily wrapped himself up in the thick material. When he turned around he noticed a small basket with strange fruits in it, his stomach growled at the sight and Yugi picked one up. It didn't have a rind like an orange or lemon so he bit into it. The teen kept the small taste on his tongue as he rolled it around in his mouth. The item was sweet, the fruit itself was much like a peach and nectar was running over his hand. Satisfied that the fruit was safe, he took another, larger bite. Yugi looked about the room he was in, he had noticed the large padded chair earlier and was now considering it for sleep. He was hoping to have gotten out of Nosgoth by now but it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. He sighed as he ate alone, he'd never been more terrified in his life. So far Kain had been hospitable. So far.   
  
"While in my company you will keep your head bowed and remain mute unless I ask otherwise," Malik announced as the woman arrived in the room. She was now garbed in dark purple robes, a gold colored cord tied loosely about her waist; her hair had been drawn back and tied by three bands, another one sat atop her forehead and wrapped to the back of her head where small chains connected it and all three hair bands together. A similar chain dangled in the front, reaching just above the bridge of her nose it had a single tiny gold ball on the tip. The robes themselves where longer in the back than front. The sandals she wore could be seen under the hem in the front, long tresses trailed behind her. A vibrant golden eye symbol was in the middle of her chest. Simple gold clasps decorated her ear lobs, her fingers held none of the rings she usually had.   
"Understood, Master Malik," she said softly.   
"Sit, child. Join me for dinner. Tonight you will rest, tomorrow we'll work on what you can do for me." He had a dangerous glint in his eye, the woman just barely caught it out of the corner of her own. She took her place where he had motioned, directly in front of him at the long table. Hesitantly she picked up a utensil and poked about what sat on the plate before her. It had an odd look to it, but she said nothing. Instead she raised an experimental bite to her mouth and was pleasantly surprised with the outcome. Malik chuckled softly as he watched her eat more comfortably. "I can be generous when it pleases me. Serve me well and you shall see more." She nodded and continued to eat along with him.   
  
Ryou sighed heavily as he flopped down on his bed. He nudged the sack the woman had left in the room as he remembered the one he had was left somewhere in Nosgoth. He wasn't particularly fond of the clothing he had on that day so he didn't worry himself about it. He had avoided his family when he arrived, and rightfully so. He didn't wish to explain his strange clothing or the fish and salt smell they bore. Bakura had simply been left in the warehouse, Yami said he would free himself soon enough and there was really nothing they could do to him. Ryou didn't expect his other half to pay him a visit, now that he had his own body Bakura had no use for him. Ryou cringed slightly when he remembered Yami Yugi's words. _It's only temporary._ Ryou wouldn't be rid of his counterpart forever. He was both glad and disappointed by it. While happy to finally be free, Ryou knew that at times he was the only thing keeping Bakura at bay.   
"This has become an even bigger mess than the first time," Ryou said quietly as he got up to move the woman's possessions. The sack only held what she had worn in Nosgoth, everything else was with her, where ever she was. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered suddenly as he hugged the bundle. "If I hadn't of stayed behind none of this would be happening right now. Yugi wouldn't be trapped in my place, his Yami wouldn't be running on borrowed time and you wouldn't be in the hands of a madman." Ryou fought back the tears that stung his eyes. He needed sleep, he had to be ready for tomorrow when they went back out to find Sarah. With a sniffle he got to his feet and pulled a change of clothing out, he had to bathe first so the smell would go away. Never in his life did he ever expect anything that had befallen him and his friends these past few months and year. Once that became the norm, he hadn't expected what was happening now. What else would the future hold?   
  
"Yugi, is something bothering you?" Mr. Mutou asked from where he leaned on the bedroom door. Yami looked back from where he stood, Yugi's grandfather knew half but not all. Yami didn't have the heart to tell him the other part, not yet at least.   
"It's my fault, you know," he said quietly. Only to him did the statement have a double meaning.   
"No it's not and you know it."   
"If only I had of been more watchful, more careful. This whole thing could have been avoided."   
"No one can be everywhere at once, prevent all the bad that happens every second," Mr. Mutou said softly.   
"I don't expect to, just stop what happens close to me. That's all I ask," he replied.   
"And it's hard when part of who's close to you happens to be from another world. I know the two of you developed a psuedo-sibling bond. You'll come through for her in the end, and she'll come through for you."   
Yami spun around and gave the old man a questioning look, his eyes told all. "So you're aware of the other half?"   
"I know my grandson and you well enough to tell when something is amiss. I'm not angry with you for what must have happened, I know Yugi put you up to it. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see. Now get some rest, that young Kaiba will have someone here at the crack of dawn and you know it."   
  
"Just what was that all about?" Mokuba asked Seto as the brunette finally settled in one place longer than a second.   
"I'm not entirely sure myself," Seto murmured. "I only know half the story, we've got a situation on our hands that spans farther than anything I've ever seen or dealt with."   
"Oh?" the boy asked his older brother.   
"Mokuba, you've witnessed a lot recently as have I. Though despite all we've been through I still hold my skepticism for things. I don't know what to make of the current situation I allowed myself to get drawn into. The concept of other worlds crossing seems too much like a science fiction movie plot."   
"Worlds crossing?" Mokuba's interest had been perked.   
"A woman and a demon, neither from here and both from their own worlds supposedly. The demon is a destructive force, the woman was only the key to getting the demon. How she got here, how anything happened is a mystery. It's gnawing at me, I don't know what to make of it. Could there be anything of use for me in this whole situation or should I just concern myself with setting things straight?"   
"Up to you, big brother." Mokuba shrugged.   
"I'll settle for getting this whole mess cleared. I needn't worry myself with the what-ifs. Once things are back to normal I can go about my business."   
"Can I come with you tomorrow? I know you're going out again."   
"No," Seto said firmly. "From what I can gather with each step of the way certain sacrifices are made. I will not allow you to become one of them."   
"I... understand," Mokuba sighed in a defeated manner.   
  
Sarah walked silently alongside her captor, he said nothing himself as he lead her through another corridor. He stopped momentarily at a door before it slid open. Sarah gasped and tried to back up before Malik grabbed her by the arm. "You assume too much so soon," he hissed as he forced her into the bedroom. "I don't trust you to be anywhere else or with anyone else. You'll remain here with me when you retire each night." He closed the door and led her to where a simple pallet lay on the floor, she sighed mentally when she realized this would be where she slept, Malik alone would have the bed in the center of the room. She cast a glance at the taller and darker skinned individual, he hadn't moved from her side yet and she didn't know why. "Should you need it, the washroom is there next to the closet. You will not leave this room unless I allow it." With that he finally left her. Sarah assumed he had showed her to the room because he felt it was time for them to turn in, so she removed her sandals. Next she let her hair down and set the jewelry on top of her sandals. The woman lowered herself to the pallet, she refused to remove her robes and averted her eyes when Malik removed all he wore before slipping under the sheets.   
"Come now, you can't possibly be comfortable like that," he chuckled as he leaned over his knees. Despite being under the sheets, Sarah still wouldn't look up to him. "If you must have it, you'll find a simple gown in the closet. It is of lighter and thinner material. You'll sleep better without that robe, I assure you." Silently the woman rose to her feet, as he said a gown of white material hung next to various other foreign garments. She made a face at just how thin it was, virtually see-through. Not having much of a choice she slipped into the bathroom to change. Thankfully she could remain in her undergarments. The woman emerged from the bathroom and hung her robe where the gown had been. Malik chuckled once more before he turned the lights out. "Rest well," he said as the woman settled down in the dark.   
  
Raziel sat atop the highest building he could find. The blue skinned figure survey the land below him. Tall buildings of metal and glass made it hard to see the streets. Sights and sounds he had never before seen assaulted him from all sides. He summoned the Reaver and watched the energy snake and wind around his arm. With a mental laugh he was reminded of the fonts and forges of Nosgoth, all held the power to temporarily enhance the Reaver so he could easily solve a puzzle or move further on a quest. While he had hated the connection he and the Reaver had, now he found himself missing the enhancements. He could certainly use one now, but what would the enhancement be? Elemental law was what he had become accustomed to with enhancements. Fire, Light, Dark and Wind. None were attuned to finding a person who emanated no special or magical signature. He regretted now not trying to mark the woman with a wisp of the Reaver's energy. He shifted his weight as another thought came to him. Why track her when her captor would be easier? He could sense the magical properties the Millennium Items had. It seemed much more feasible. However, he couldn't distinguish one signature from another, he may end up tracking the wrong one. And if he remembered correctly, Bakura had claimed there were seven in all, and he already had two. Only five more to home in on, if Raziel could determine which pull was made by two he could at least avoid tracking Bakura. The creature sighed inwardly as he thought of what may be going on in Nosgoth. He'd never felt more connected to it than now when he was so far away. Despite the fact it was a dead and decaying world it was his home. And if he could possibly save it or at least find his peace then he would try. He just had to get back first of all. The blue fiend rose to his feet and banished the Reaver as he grabbed the ruined tips of his frail wings. He jumped off the edge of the building and glided silently down into the streetlamp lit street. The action didn't go unnoticed as he had landed in the open near were pedestrians walked. He got frightened stares from some as others simply turned to run, screaming in the language he had learned to be native. Raziel ignored them as he walked along, vehicles at times swerved out of control at the sight of him, the Reaver of Souls didn't even give so much as a glance in their direction. As he strode through the busy street, Raziel concentrated on the tendrils of magic he felt, the Item signatures. One seemed to be on the move and he scowled with the thought it could be Bakura, the Spirit did threaten to enslave Raziel in a way he might not be able to fight. Unsure just what he was capable of, Raziel didn't want to risk the possibility of his doom. If he could track an Item then he was sure one could be used to track him. In this strange place Raziel was at a disadvantage. If he moved into a more populated area his looks would draw attention and word would spread of a walking demon. If he stayed in less populated areas then singling him out wouldn't take too much effort. He was lost and in desperate need of help, something he would never openly admit to.   
  
Raziel did the only thing he could think of doing, continue on despite the looming fear of dread. The faster he found the woman the faster this would all end.   
  
Sleep deprived and hungry, Bakura was left in a foul mood. He couldn't stand the fact his plan had been foiled. It had taken him so long to hatch it, a plan that never would have come to fruition or been born if not for what he had learned months ago. The information he had sought was a flop, this however had so much more potential, potential that now lie in the hands of who he had wished to eliminate firstly. He had spent all night tearing through all he knew, pouring all his will into the Ring. He knew if he made a physical appearance at Ryou's side they could restrain him. Instead he tried in vain to pour himself back through the bond they had once shared. The time and most likely distance between them had severed any and all ties he once held with his former host. He couldn't cull any information from his mind if he couldn't reach it. For the first time Bakura loathed being shut out and disconnected. Everything seemed to be falling apart around him. Worse, _he_ was falling apart. Already at random intervals he found himself unable to interact physically with the surrounding world. The Ring, Eye and clothing he acquired in Nosgoth would fall from his being as he reverted back to a spirit. The effects were short lived and he soon became frustrated with the reoccurring need to redress. He was getting desperate yet reveled in the idea the Pharaoh would soon be going through the same thing if he wasn't already. All Bakura needed to do was get the Ring around someone's neck and he could effectively claim a new host. The Pharaoh wouldn't do the same, he couldn't tear himself from his first host. He could take temporary residence, but his bond with Yugi was far greater than the one Bakura had so recently shared with Ryou. Bakura's heart sank when a group of Malik's servants found him. He had been tapping into the power of the Ring enough for him to be pinpointed. Bakura hissed as they removed both it and the Eye from his possession. The two were locked away in a case, cutting him off from getting it around someone's neck. Forcefully bound, Bakura eagerly awaited the next moment in which his corporeal form would flicker and fall away, allowing him to escape. Until then he would just have to go wherever they took him.   
  
"Is being his bitch more enjoyable for you?" Bakura snarled as he laid eyes on Sarah. Bakura hadn't any luck with losing his form, Malik's servants managed to get him back to their master. Sarah refused to acknowledge the Spirit's presence when Malik put a warning hand up.   
"I've treated her better thus far, so I would have to go with yes," Malik replied coolly. He had a twisted grin on his face as he watched Bakura writhe under the restraints. "You aren't doing so well, my former ally. What troubles you?"   
"You know damned well. I never trusted you from the start and you never trusted me. This is the end result."   
"And it just tears you up knowing I have the upper hand, does it not?" Malik chuckled.   
"I can still get out of this," Bakura snarled.   
"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" Malik asked as he took the box that held the Ring and Eye from a servant. He opened the container and sat it on the floor, basking in the anger that flowed off the bound Spirit at his inability to take them up. The anger faded quickly from Bakura's face before he threw his head back into a laugh. He looked back with eyes wild, locked with Malik's before his figure vanished. Clothing and restraints fell to the floor with his vanishing act.   
"What the devil?" Malik screeched as he knelt down to the pile of abandoned garments. Servants around him murmured as attention was draw to the spot.   
  
All but Sarah's, in a blind moment of panic she grabbed both the Ring and the Eye as she made a mad dash down the halls. She claimed the bag that had her normal clothing in it and flung it over her shoulder as she ran. Juggling the two Items and sack was a chore, so she slipped the Eye into the bag. The Ring couldn't go in without untying it, and she didn't have the time. Instead she slipped the cord over her head as she moved.   
  
"Find her!" Malik boomed as he threw the empty box against the wall. "Find her and bring her back to me along with the Items!" The servant scattered as they poured through the halls, separating into groups to better hunt down the woman.   
"I'll find you next, Bakura," Malik scowled. "And I'll skin you alive for this!"   
  
She had a feeling it had been a boat she was on, the subtle rocking was the tell tale sign. Luckily they were pulled up to a dock, so she was able to get out onto it and continue her run. She weaved her way through crowds as she ran, not sure where she was going but determined to get there. She saw flashes of Malik's servants and began to panic. She dashed into a building just beyond the docks in hopes no one had seen her. It was a bait and tackle shop, she ran into the back of the store and right into the restroom. Her only hope was to abandon the robes and change back, she could blend in a bit better. Frantically she tied her boot laces before racing out, leaving the robes behind. The Eye was in her pocket and the Ring still around her neck as she ran madly away from the docks and into the city. As she turned a corner she slammed into someone, with a scream she fought as they grabbed a hold of her.   
"You can't take me back! I won't go!" she growled as she tried to pull away and see who it was.   
"I have no plans of letting you go back," the voice replied.   
"Raziel!" she cried. "Oh god!" She flung her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. "Thank you so much!" she choked. Raziel didn't know what to make of the motion and picked her up, he turned to run with her flung over his shoulder. As he ran Sarah finally allowed herself to calm down. Her heart beat slowed a bit as she regained her breath, she relaxed as best she could while being flung over the blue fiend's shoulder. Her face twisted in discomfort suddenly, but not from her current position. Her eyes about popped out of her skull when she realized what it was.   
  
"Of all the persons it could have been, I had to end up with you!" Bakura's angry voice called out from inside her own mind.   
"It can't be!" she gasped as her heart skipped a beat. She had spoken aloud, causing Raziel to hear.   
"What?" he asked as he began to slow. Confident enough space was between him and Malik's men, Raziel stopped and set the woman down. Her eyes were glassed over and she didn't seem to hear him.   
  
"Get out of my head!" she howled as she was pulled inwards to a room that represented her mind.   
"As much as I would love to, I'm stuck with you for the time being. And I thought Ryou was bad," Bakura spat.   
"You can't stay here, you shouldn't be here!" she screamed at him. "How!?"   
"The Ring you idiot! You put the Ring on! My tie with Ryou has been cut, we've been apart far too long. And now I'm stuck within a woman!"   
"I hate you!" she hissed as she lunged at the Spirit. He easily avoided her and gave her a kick in the back that sent her sprawling.   
"Enough of this, mortal. I'm going to put an end to things. Starting with our blue devil friend," Bakura scowled as he turned his back.   
"Where are you going?" the woman hissed as she tried to stand. Bakura snarled at her and shoved her back into a room that appeared from out of nowhere, he slammed the door and walked down the corridor of her mind. She could be heard pounding on the door behind him, Bakura paid it no attention as he went about claiming control of her body. 


	9. Full Circle

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
"Step away from me at once if you value whatever form of life you hold," the woman hissed at Raziel. It wasn't her voice, the voice was obviously Bakura.   
"You devil!" Raziel growled. "How dare you steal her from me! Why will you not let this just end?" the Reaver of Souls yelled as he summoned the wraith blade.   
"This ends now, I'm through with you!" Bakura hissed. He snapped a borrowed arm up and Raziel froze in his tracks. The fiend's cry was cut short as he suddenly vanished. Bakura smirked as he looked at the card that materialized in his hand. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" he cooed at the image. "You can't feel a thing, can't interact with anyone and will be out of mind before this day is done. While you have been retired, I have work to do. The Pharaoh is weak," Bakura chuckled. "And he'll never see it coming..."   
  
"Well get over there!" Yami exclaimed once Seto relayed the news Sarah had been found. "Before they find her!"   
"I wonder what she's been through, the poor girl," Ryou said softly as he looked out the window of the chopper.   
"She's in good condition, I was told she's moving quite quickly on foot. I've got someone that's going to try and calm her into waiting for us, but no promises," Seto announced.   
"How soon can we get there? I think we're all ready to end everything," Yami sighed.   
"We're there, you forget air travel is quite fast," Seto said as the chopper waited for clearance before landing.   
"Raziel will be the only loose end, but he should find us easy enough," Ryou sighed.   
"Well we should hope so," Yami replied distantly.   
  
"I'm so glad to see you guys!" the woman exclaimed as she pounced the nearest person. Seto worked his way free with a scowl and shooed her on to one of the others as they exited the building his chopper had landed atop.   
"How did you get away?" Yami asked as he returned the hug she gave him.   
"I don't really remember," she frowned. "I just remember running from everyone when something happened. Someone did something that caused a big scene back where I was. I don't even remember where I came from. I just ran. I thought I'd never see you guys again," she said before moving to Ryou. The teen noticed a slight hesitation before she latched onto him but didn't pay attention to it. She held onto him for the longest time. "Now I know how you must have felt back in Nosgoth," she said just loud enough for him to hear. "Where's Raziel?" she asked once she finally let Ryou go.   
"He went looking for you last night, I assume he didn't find you?" Yami asked.   
"Nuh-uh. Unless he had been what caused the distraction and allowed me to get away. He could still be back with Malik!" she said fearfully.   
"We can go search for him, I want you safe and sound back with Grandpa," Yami said.   
"Ok, as much as I want to go with you; I don't want to be anywhere near Malik," she gave a nervous laugh.   
"We can drop you off while I have my men try and figure out where you came from," Seto said as he motioned back towards the building.   
"Thank you," Sarah said. Her eyes lowered for a moment and her hair ruffled from an unseen breeze, she gave Ryou a dark smile that everyone missed before she returned to normal and opted to thread her arm through his.   
"I worry about that, I really do." Yami raised a brow as he caught it. "You can't let anything happen, you can't stay here."   
"A little late for that," she replied gruffly and under her breath. It almost didn't sound like her, but the cough that followed seemed to clear her throat and restore her voice.   
"I'd like to stay with her, I don't think you really need me out there. Just a third wheel, heh," Ryou said as the four got into the elevator.   
"Fine by me, I really don't give a rat's ass," Seto grunted.   
"I suppose, she might want someone around she's a bit more comfortable with," Yami shrugged as the door closed.   
  
"Oh dear, it's good to see you!" Mr. Mutou chuckled as the woman stooped to give him a hug.   
"Great to be back," she smiled.   
"We're going to stay here while Seto and Yugi try to find Raziel. Once he's found maybe everything can go back to normal," Ryou announced as he stepped inside the shop.   
"Very well then, make yourselves comfortable upstairs. I can make you something for breakfast if you wish, I can finish sweeping later," the old man offered.   
"Oh, no, that's ok. I want to take a nap if at all possible, I'm worn out already." Sarah shook her head as she declined the offer.   
"Alright then, go on in and make yourselves at home," he chuckled.   
  
"Now that I have the chance I'm going to ask again. What did Bakura mean when he said you traded part of your soul for Ryou?" Seto stopped Yami before he could board the chopper again. Yami glared hard at Seto for a moment then sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.   
"Raziel is the glue that binds Nosgoth. In the whole mess Bakura had made sure to leave Ryou behind. We needed him to hunt down Bakura but in order to get him I had to cut a deal with Kain, the ruler of Nosgoth. He's holding Yugi - the real Yugi - until I return with Raziel."   
"You made a deal without knowing if he will actually uphold it, are you insane?" Seto snapped as he grabbed the shorter teen by the collar of his shirt.   
"I did what I had to when Yugi offered himself for the job! He wouldn't take no for an answer and I respect him. He put a lot of faith in me on this and I will _not_ let him down. Now, can we get on with the search?"   
"Very well then. I'll keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything stupid like that again."   
  
Ryou tried to fight the flush he felt on his cheeks when the woman curled up next to him. Back in Nosgoth he thought nothing of it, just reassurance that she wasn't going to leave him there. But now it was different and having her so close made him nervous. She seemed happy with the motion and Ryou didn't bother to protest, he figured she was still scared from her run in with Malik. He frowned and shifted a bit when something under her shirt jabbed him in the side. She simply looked up at him as she pulled the Ring out.   
"Miss me?" Bakura spoke through her. He made a kissing sound and placed his hands behind his head before laying down on Ryou's lap. The teen just stared wide eyed down at the possessed woman. "She likes you. Really, I've gone snooping and everything. She's just putty in your hands and you don't know it. It happened in Nosgoth, she's fighting herself over the issue. It's quite amusing really, the amount of pain," Bakura cooed. "And all because she knows she can't stay with you."   
"Leave her alone," Ryou said hoarsely.   
"As if you are in a position to demand it?" Bakura chuckled. He sat up and positioned himself in a rather compromising manner, Ryou was frozen as Bakura moved the woman to straddle the younger teen. "And you don't know what to make of anything, do you? This is new to you is it not?" Bakura whispered in his ear. "You're just frozen. Is it in fear or is there something inside you that's enjoying this. Hrm?" Ryou jumped slightly when Bakura wound a finger in his hair. "Your heart rate has increased, but it could be for either thing," he said slowly as he moved around to face Ryou. "Why you're trembling," Bakura chuckled. "You want to see something even funnier?" He waited for an answer but got none, Ryou simply stared right back. "Well not like you get a choice," Bakura shrugged. Ryou's heart about leapt to his throat when Bakura did something he least expected. "And now I leave you!" Bakura said cheerfully before relinquishing his hold on the woman.   
Sarah closed her eyes and mumbled before shaking her head slightly. "Wha..? HOLY CRAP!" she exclaimed as she fell backwards. "Oh god, I am so sorry!" she tried to hide the red of her face after realizing where her hand had been and how close she had been to the teen. "I didn't mean to grab--I am so sorry!" she replied as she sat bewildered on the floor.   
"Bakura," Ryou said softly.   
"What?" she asked.   
"Bakura's here."   
"Where?" the woman looked around, grateful for the distraction.   
"Inside you..." Ryou answered. "I'm sorry..."   
About then she found the Ring around her neck, she took the thing off and tossed it across the room before dashing off to hide under the kitchen table. "I remember it now," she said from between the table legs.   
"Remember what?" Ryou asked as he slowly moved up to her. She backed away and shook her head.   
"On the boat, Malik found Bakura. He was bound and tied, the Ring and Eye," Sarah stopped and pulled the Eye out of her pocket. "Where in a box," she tossed the Eye aside and watched it roll. "Malik, Malik was taunting Bakura with them. Saying he had them now when Bakura just vanished. His clothing and the restraints fell to the floor. In the confusion I grabbed both the Eye and Ring and ran. As I fled I also grabbed my normal clothing. Malik had me dressed in something else. Anyway, what I was wearing had no pockets. I managed to cram the Eye into the bag that had my clothing, but to get the Ring in I had to open it. That would take too much time, so I put the Ring on. Got off the boat, changed and ran into Raziel..." the woman stopped and shuddered violently. "Bakura came out then, Ryou... Ryou, he trapped Raziel." She turned away and curled into ball.   
"Sarah," Ryou said quietly as he inched forward. The woman waved him off the first time but allowed him to touch her the second. He pulled her up and against him as he pet her hair. "Sarah, Raziel isn't gone," he said softly.   
"I got Yugi trapped in Nosgoth!" she wailed.   
"No, listen to me," Ryou said gently. "He's probably got Raziel in a card. Check your pockets." The woman sniffled and sat up as she did just that. In her right knee pocket she found something. The woman slowly pulled it out. Her eyes widened and she dropped the card with a whimper. Ryou reached for it slowly, he flipped it and looked at the image. It was Raziel, he had been captured in what looked like a lunge. The Reaver seemed to actually sparkle and shine on the card. Ryou sighed as he put the card in his pocket, he didn't know what else to do. "Sarah, you should keep the Items with you. Bakura won't let you go anywhere without them. It's temporary. We'll get you freed, I promise."   
"I'm scared, Ryou," she said as she locked her brown eyes with his.   
"I know, and so am I." He pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently as she cried.   
  
"I've no time to deal with you, Pharaoh," Malik snorted as he walked down the dock.   
"I want Raziel!" Yami demanded.   
"The blue fiend has escaped you as well?" the Egyptian scowled. "He must have been behind Bakura's escape," he said more to himself than anyone else.   
"Bakura's back in the game?" Seto asked.   
"Yes! Of course, he is. What, did you expect him to just go hang out at a bar and drink his problems away?" Malik snapped.   
Yami narrowed his eyes, rather than replying he turned and broke into a run. Seto scowled and followed.   
"You believe him, just like that?"   
"Yes, Bakura's back in the game. We have to get back to Ryou and Sarah before he does."   
  
"I'm going to sit outside for a little bit," Sarah said as she walked past Mr. Mutou.   
"Where's Ryou?" he asked.   
"Asleep," she replied simply.   
"And I thought you were the one wanting a nap," he chuckled.   
"Looks like Ryou needed it more." Bakura rolled his eyes once he had stepped outside. He had to get moving, when Ryou came to he'd warn everyone of what was going on. But Bakura had to find Yami first. He had to be there so when his form vanished like Bakura's had, he would hand the Puzzle willingly to Sarah. "Three will be in my possession," he chuckled.   
  
"I know you'll be around here somewhere, little Pharaoh," Bakura muttered to himself as the Ring pulled him towards the Puzzle. He was in a dead run, cursing the fact the woman who was his host was in such poor shape. His chest heaved with the action, the painful bounce of her anatomy took some getting used to. In fact, Bakura had to learn how to balance all over again when he first took her over. She was much different than a male host, at least the initial awkwardness had worn off. After a while the Spirit decided to just tuck the Ring into her shirt, it's bouncing off the woman's chest only added to his discomfort. Bakura slowed as he reached where he thought the Pharaoh was. He gasped for breath and sat down for a moment, the tightness in his chest wouldn't go away. Quickly Bakura implanted an idea in the woman's head before he relinquished hold on her.   
"What are you doing out here?" Seto asked as he knelt beside her.   
"Bakura came after Ryou and I," she gasped. "He needed a host again."   
"So it has happened," Seto grunted as he dropped what Yami had been wearing on the ground.   
"What?" Sarah asked as she nudged it.   
"He started fading, the last time he faded he didn't come back. I don't know where--"   
"There's not much time!" Yami said quickly as he grabbed the Puzzle and an article of clothing from Seto. Yami held it in front of his nude form and blushed slightly. "I have to hand this to you for a while. I trust you with it, Sarah. Guard it with your life as you keep it for Yugi and I." He handed the Puzzle to the woman just as his figure faded out again.   
"You can trust me," she replied as she slipped the cord around her neck. The woman started to laugh, slowly her voice faded into an obviously masculine one. Bakura shoved Seto to the side as he stood up.   
"You fools! I have the Puzzle now! Three Items to my name, at this rate I'll have them all!" Bakura kicked Seto in the face as the teen made a move to get up. He took off in a run again, this time to hide. Yami was beginning to open a bond with the woman in an effort to oust him, Bakura couldn't be out in the open for the battle that was bound to ensue.   
  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked as he helped the woman up. He had navigated to the core of her mind, where the rooms she drew herself into could be found. Newly forged the place was bare and sterile.   
"Why is he doing this?" she asked as she leaned on the other Spirit.   
"For power, together we can oust him."   
"No, get back to the Game Shop to check on Ryou. He clubbed him and left him tied in the closet. He has Raziel's card," the woman replied.   
"Raziel was stuck in a card?"   
"Yes, and I'm so damn glad Ryou took it from me, else Bakura might have dropped it somewhere and we would have lost him. I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to be the cause for Yugi's prolonged stay in Nosgoth."   
"No one is blaming you. We knew the risks when this was agreed on."   
"But no one planed for this!" Sarah blurted out.   
"No, and that's why it worked," Bakura chuckled as he walked into the room.   
"YOU!" Sarah screamed. "You've dug through my mind, pulled out things you had no business digging in! Leave me the hell alone and just go away!"   
"I would if I could, but I'm stuck with you now," he growled. "But the upside is I have the Puzzle."   
"I came with it, you aren't in total control of it," Yami hissed.   
"No, but closer than I've ever been before. We're in one body now, Pharaoh. If you want to keep your claim on the Puzzle you'll have to stay here. You gave it to her willingly, and if I take control she can never give it back willingly."   
"I'll find a way to be rid of you, I swear," Sarah spat as she glared at him. She blinked then glared at him again. "Who's in control if you're in here?" she demanded.   
"No one, you're safely hidden away though. Do not worry. As displeased as I am with you, I need you. You should be happy," he chuckled. "I know your feelings for Ryou. We share the same looks, I'm all yours, love." He spread his arms wide and laughed.   
Yami made a face as he clubbed the white-haired Spirit. "Help me move him to the other room, I'll work on keeping him in there while you get back to the Game Shop. I'll keep tabs on you. When you get the card and Ryou let me know. We're going back to Nosgoth."   
"Yes, will do. And thank you," Sarah replied as she helped drag Bakura off.   
  
Sarah didn't even bother to stop in and let Mr. Mutou know she was back, she raced back into the living quarters and to where Ryou was in the closet. He had just come to when she found him and untied him.   
"You have the Puzzle and Ring!" Was the first thing out of his mouth.   
"Yeah, I've got two yamis at the moment. Aren't I lucky?" she said sarcastically. "You still have Raziel?"   
"Yes," Ryou said as he pulled the card from his pocket.   
"Good, let me see if Yami Yugi can spare a moment from his watch over Bakura, long enough to get us into Nosgoth."   
"Ryou," Yami spoke through the woman. "I want to make sure you're ok with the plan. We're going to have to put Bakura back..."   
"I understand," Ryou said as he lowered his head.   
"You were meant to host him as Yugi was meant to host me. Though it's not the same for you as it is for Yugi and I. I'm sorry, I wish there were another way."   
"No, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Let's get going, then. Can she lead you from there?" Ryou asked.   
"I certainly hope so, she's also fighting to keep Bakura locked up. I hope she can lend enough attention to me to unlock barriers..."   
  
Rather than waste more time worrying about what might happen, Yami gathered his magic to shift himself and Ryou to the Shadow Realm. From there they made the quick passage back to Sarah's room and then into the Shadow Realm there.   
"Now I understand how she felt," Yami grit his teeth at the sudden wave of emotions, voices and thoughts from all of the portals. He made his way as best he could to the Nosgothic doorway before trying to open it. No luck. "I have to put Sarah in charge Ryou, watch her carefully until we're on the other side," Yami said through the mental maelstrom.   
"I will, you have my word," Ryou nodded as Yami relinquished his hold. The woman blinked and went about opening the door while her two temporary yamis battled it out. "Go!" she commanded once she had an opening. Ryou hurried through and turned to help her. Sarah collapsed in the dust of Nosgoth and let out a short laugh. The action was cut short by a violent earthquake. She and Ryou had to make a mad dash out of the mountain pass they had arrived in. It wasn't the first quake, other rocks and boulders littered the area.   
"We shouldn't be going this way!" Sarah yelled as soon as she realized where they were. "The Abyss will have us trapped if this pass closes!"   
"I'd be more worried about the Abyss itself," Ryou gasped as he came to a sudden stop. The blue and green waters of before were no more. Great falls of red flowed in their place. "I can't tell if it's blood or lava..." Ryou said in an awe inspired terror. The ghastly sounds he heard before had stopped, an eerie calm claimed the location. Only the bubble and gurgle of the red flows was heard.   
"Don't know, don't care. But the place is coming down. We have to use the gate and get out of here," Sarah commanded as she turned around to head for it. About that moment both Bakura and Yami manifest themselves. Bakura knocked Yami into Ryou as he grabbed Sarah, another rock slide gave Bakura the opening he was looking for. He took the woman and headed for the gate, the door had been jarred open so he needn't mess with it. "You shouldn't have said we were in Nosgoth else I wouldn't have abandoned her mind!" Bakura cackled.   
"Not again!" Sarah growled as she tried to fight back.   
"Yes, again. You've got the damned Puzzle and now that the bond we had just started is cut I can't get to it. But that means Yami can't either, you are the soul possessor of it," he growled as he activated the gate and took them to a random location.   
"Bakura!" Sarah hissed. "We can't stay here! It's the Cathedral I warned you of!" she screamed madly.   
"I always imagined my name to be screamed that way while in bed, I suppose I'll have to settle for this."   
"Oh fuck off," Sarah snapped as she managed to break free.   
"You use that line of profanity to follow up what I said?" he raised a brow and laughed. Before the woman could get too far from him, Bakura grabbed her and pulled the Ring off from her neck, he then started going through her pockets in search of the Eye. The woman slapped him as soon as he found what he had been looking for.   
"You knew damn well which pocket it was in, you did that on purpose!" she hissed.   
"Maybe, maybe not," he chuckled as he stepped back on the rune at the base of the gate. There was a hiss and growl as a white beast with red eyes and black legs dropped down from the ceiling. Sarah screamed like a frightened school girl as the vampire jumped at her. Bakura simply watched her try to avoid its attacks.   
"You fucking asshole!" she cried at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. She dodged another swipe from the spider-like creature and tripped over the webbing material that covered the floor, walls and ceiling of the room. The spider creature pounced her and opened its mouth in anticipation of the meal it was about to get. Sarah screamed again as she placed a kick in it's mid section, the spider's light build allowed her to get the beast off her. Bakura had the gate activated at that point and stepped through, Sarah scrambled after him as well as the vampire. She rolled away as the gate shut off, the unlucky vampire roared as it was cut neatly in half; the top half thumped dully on the stone surface and Sarah broke down into choked sobs.   
"Get up, you're still alive," Bakura said sourly.   
"You wanted it to kill me so you could take the Puzzle!" she yelled. She blinked a few times then wiped her eyes. "I still have a bond with Yami, he's calling to me now." She stepped back on the gate's rune and activated it before randomly racing through to the first portal that popped up. From there she activated the gate once more and headed to yet another random location before taking a third trip back to the Abyss. She had been quick enough to effectively loose Bakura, she hopped he didn't remember the gates and would be left trying to figure out where she was. Sarah ran out of the gate room and right into Yami, she yelled as the two toppled each other.   
"Take it! Quickly!" she said as she removed the Puzzle and gave it back to him. "I think he was going to take me back and leave the two of you here," she sniffled. Yami pulled himself off the woman then helped her stand.   
Ryou stood atop fallen rocks. "We can get through here if we hurry!" he shouted.   
"Go! Just move! We have to get out of here before another quake hits!" Yami commanded as he and Sarah took to climbing over the rocks themselves. Once out of the pass they were greeted by the sight of the crumbling Sanctuary of the Clans. Another quake rocked the ground, knocking the trio off their feet. Yami made a move to protect Sarah from debris as Ryou rolled in close himself.   
"Give her Raziel's card!" Yami demanded. Ryou fumbled once again for the object and handed it to her, she was only inches from his face at the time, the proximity of her and Yami made it hard for Ryou to move. "Tear it in half!" he added once she had it.   
"Bakura made me tear a card earlier and the person trapped inside was lost forever, I can't do that!" she cried.   
"Just do it, it has to be you since you put him in there. Bakura did it through you, but it was you that did it. If you tear it he can be set free. And he's able to switch realms on his own, he won't be lost!" Yami yelled over the sound of falling rock and stone. Reluctantly, Sarah bit the card and ripped with her free hand. The two halves dissolved into nothing and the quake stopped suddenly. Slowly the three separated and looked about. The building that stood before them was decimated. The Pillars in the center were broken even more than they had been before. Not a single one stood more than two feet high. The ground under them had been cracked, it looked as if something dark was bubbling up from under. Huge fissures snaked along the ground, their ends just before where the trio was huddled.   
Sarah made a choked sob as she turned to look around. The cliffs too had tumbled, new passes opened where moments before there had been nothing but solid rock. "I destroyed Nosgoth," she whimpered.   
"No you didn't!" Yami said as he wrapped his arms around the trembling woman.   
"This is all my fault, because of me Bakura was able to steal Raziel away. I did this," she sniffled. "What about Yugi?" she asked quietly.   
"We'll find him, don't worry," Ryou said as he moved in to join the hug. "He'll be just fine, you'll see."   
  
"He will not remain safe if he stays here," Kain hissed as he appeared before the group. "Eight days! It took you eight days to return Raziel, look at the chaos caused by his absence, look at the further damn nation you brought forth! All water has run red with blood, the very blood of the land. It's touch is deadly to even a vampire! The whole of the Rahabim were wiped out, the humans are all either dead or dying and demons have begun to rip through from other dimensions. You failed to keep your end of the bargain. Why should I hold fast to mine?"   
"Raziel did return! And how could it have been eight days, it was at most one for us!" Yami yelled as he stood to look at the vampire lord.   
"Your child is in the dungeons, behind the Pillars. Go to him and claim him if he still lives. I have no time to deal with you, this is not over yet and my attention is needed elsewhere. You further the decay and I will see that none of you leave this place," Kain warned before he vanished.   
"Hurry, I want to get out of here. I want to avoid Kain and Raziel before they turn their anger on us," Sarah said as she stood. "I am so sorry," she said quietly to the land.   
"We should be thanking you," a gravely voice chuckled. The trio whirled around to face a large monster. It had a permanent snarl on it's face, large horns extended from the sides of it's head and curled in like a ram's. It flexed large three fingered hands and rolled it's shoulders back, huge spikes stretched up from along the entire length of it. "If not for your meddling Nosgoth would not have become ripe for a second invasion. Though you returned the blue bane, there is not much he can do. I cannot allow any further tampering however, Nosgoth will be your final resting place!" The demon reared back before lowering his head, a thick stream of fire rushed forward.   
"Get out of the way!" Ryou yelled as he rolled to the side.   
"Get up! You can't stay down!" Sarah screamed as she tugged him out of the way just before a massive hoof stomped the ground near him.   
"His foot's bigger than I am!" Ryou cried as he scrambled to his feet. The beast stalked toward them, moving slowly but steadily.   
"Yami! You can't take it out, don't try!" Sarah yelled as she saw him run behind it. The demon spun around quickly and charged the Spirit, Yami made a jump at the last moment and ended up on the demon's head. He grabbed a spike for support as he tried desperately to gather enough magic for a monster summoning. The demon took to bucking and shaking while he threw fireballs at the other two humans.   
"This is just going so well, wouldn't you agree?" Ryou huffed as he took cover behind a rock.   
"Fuck, it's not getting any easier," Sarah hissed as she rolled out of the way from a neon purple stream. The liquid splashed against the rock and instantly corroded half of it. The green demon that spit the acid swung it's bladed forearms at Ryou, the teen ducked and yelped as he dodged the attack.   
"You cannot escape, travelers," the demon slurred as it vomited another stream of acid. Sarah took a chance and rolled under the beast while it was stretched out in the attack. She took a rock shard and rammed it through the beast's exposed neck. She cried out in pain as bits of acid and demon blood speckled her hand. The beast roared as it thrashed and batted the woman away. She hit a rock and groaned as she tried to right herself, her hand burned badly by the acid. Ryou began pelting the wounded demon with rocks, the beast roared again and charged him. He screamed and ran off, narrowly avoiding another shot of acid and blood. He led the demon to where Yami was still sitting atop the larger brute, Yami's demon hissed and threw a fireball at Ryou, exactly what he had hopped for. Ryou dropped to the dust as the projectile flew over his head and right down the throat of the acid demon as it prepared for another attack. Smoke billowed from it's gaping maw as it choked on it's own acid and blood. The beast fell over with it's hide smoking. The fire demon bucked and roared as it tossed Yami off it, the Spirit yelled out as his summon finally went through. The Black Magician pulled himself into the world and used the butt of his staff to gouge one of the demon's eyes out.   
"Take cover!" the Magician commanded as he spun his staff around for another attack. The demon was clawing at his face where the ruined eye ran down it. The Magician cast a spell to petrify the brute, with another hit from his staff the beast crumbled and fell apart.   
"Is everyone alright?" the Magician asked as he leaned lightly on his weapon.   
"A sore back, but I'm fine," Yami grunted as he pulled himself from a pile of rocks.   
"Never better," Ryou gave a thumbs up from where he still lay on the ground.   
"I've had better days," Sarah hissed as she tenderly held her wounded right hand. "I do everything with this hand, this just bites the big one."   
"I'm afraid I'm not a healer," the Magician said as he kneeled beside her.   
"Didn't think so, but I'm the least of our worries at the moment." She took the cloth the Magician had summoned for her and tried to tie it around her hand, he ended up having to do it for her. "Thanks," she said through gritted teeth.   
"It's the least I can do," the Magician bowed his head.   
"Behind the Pillars?" Yami asked as he made his way through rubble.   
"Yeah, Kain said that was the direction in which the cells Yugi's in are at," Sarah replied as the Magician helped her stand. "What a mess," she sighed.   
"No, you will not blame yourself again," Ryou grumbled as he put an arm around her. "Just worry about getting Yugi out, we still need you for navigation so you can't go to pieces on us."   
"I'm afraid I don't really know the area we're heading for. And even if I did I'm sure the earthquakes have changed it a good deal."   
"It doesn't matter if you know it or not, you're still a useful member of this team. Shall we proceed?" Yami ushered her on towards the ruined building. 


	10. Final Quest

I'm going to upload the final two chapters at once because I can. So yes, things are finally starting to wind down >>;;

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
"I should kill you where you stand, you monster!" Raziel roared as he held the Reaver to Bakura's throat. "Look at what became of Nosgoth after you stole me away!"   
"I knew I should have taken your card from the twerp," Bakura snarled in reply.   
"But you did not and the woman with her companions returned me like they said they would. Even freed me from the Hell you had trapped me in."   
"Such a pity, you really did make a nice card," Bakura chuckled.   
"Silence, you snake!" Raziel boomed. "I do not have time for you. I want to kill you this instant. And perhaps I should since I have you where I want you," the fiend snarled.   
"You don't know how damned lucky you are that for some reason I can't trap you in a card again," Bakura growled.   
"Your threats are idle now," Raziel scoffed. He drew the Reaver back and prepared to strike. Using the slight opening, Bakura used a telekinetic blast from the Ring to knock Raziel backwards. The Reaver of Souls flipped up to his feet and snarled at the Spirit.   
"RAZIEL!" Kain boomed as he hit Bakura with a bolt of energy. "You do not have time for this! Follow me, we are needed elsewhere."   
Raziel growled back at Bakura as he groaned in the rubble, but turned his back to follow Kain instead.   
"Let the demons deal with him," Kain snorted.   
"Demons?" Bakura asked groggily. As if to answer him there was a crackle of electricity. Bakura raised his head to see three grey demons with pincers and electricity crackling over their bodies. "Oh," he grunted.   
  
"That... is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," Ryou muttered as he looked down one of the fissures. A huge tentacle writhed below the ground, the blood of the land stained on it's surface and foaming.   
"Get away from it, make sure you watch where you step," Sarah warned as she pulled him away.   
"Is that thing in pain?" Ryou asked as he caught sight of another tentacle.   
"No, I think that is the Elder God. The Pillars had it trapped or something, he wants the decay. It'll set him free. He's most likely thriving on this..." she answered.   
"Oh, he's big."   
"Yeah, wouldn't be surprised if he spans miles out from this place," Sarah muttered as he passed the toppled Pillars. She lightly touched the crumbled remains from the Pillar of Balance before moving along. Yami and his Magician were already a good deal ahead, looking for an entrance to the cells.   
"You know..." Ryou began. "When all is said and done I want to see the games or whatever you got all this from. It's scaring the crap out of me right now, but I want to see the background story."   
"It's thick, quite enthralling though. Despite my experience here, I still love Nosgoth and it's dark storyline. I just never, ever want to come back..." Sarah grunted as she stumbled over a rock, she hissed through clenched teeth when reflex led her to brace herself with her right hand. She picked her hand off the stone and shook it slightly to rid herself of the pain.   
"Careful," Ryou said softly as he opted to walk on her right side.   
"I'll be fine."   
"Sarah! Ryou!" Yami called. "We might have found something, we have to dig it out first though. The staircase is blocked," Yami said as he pointed to a pile of rubble in a part of the Sanctuary Sarah wasn't familiar with.   
"Be extremely careful!" Sarah called out as she and Ryou tried to hurry over. "I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not but there's something alive under our feet, and it wants out. We're bound to run into a whole mess of trouble down there."   
"Allow me to scout ahead, Master. I can help further protect you all," the Magician said as he bowed his head.   
"My friend, any help you can give us will be appreciated," Yami replied. "But first we'll need to get into the cells."   
"Not a problem," the Magician smirked. He raised his staff, as he did so the rubble followed, when he moved his arm to the side the rubble came along. He sat it down again and waved to the newly cleared staircase.   
"Make us look useless why don't ya," Sarah laughed.   
"You do not need to be moving rocks," the Magician said as he pointed to her hand.   
"I know, I was kidding," she said as she raised a brow.   
  
Bakura grunted as he shoved the lifeless corpse off of him, he had taken out one of the three lightening demons. Their speed was overwhelming and he easily found himself backed into a corner whenever he'd forget that fact. His chest and back stung from when he had been picked up by the pincers of one, the sadistic demon ran a fairly strong surge of electricity through his body then. Bakura was sure if he weren't a magical being the jolt would have killed him. Instead it had temporarily stunned him. The effect wore off when the beast slammed him into the ground. That's when he had struck and banished the demon's soul, thus the lifeless body fell on him. Now faced with two more he found himself weakened from the first. He didn't know what his course of action would be. There was a great wall that most likely protected a city, if Bakura could get across the open snow field and scale the ruined section of that wall, he might find some form of safe haven for a while at least. He had to get out of the pass he was currently in to get there, though. And the demons effectively blocked the only way out. His other option was the gate, providing they couldn't use it he could get away. Bakura suddenly hated the fact that all the landscape he'd ever seen in Nosgoth was mountains and cliffs with narrow passes.   
"Why the devil are you messing with me anyway? I was the one that let you get this far," he snapped at them.   
"The Masters are taking no chances," one hissed in reply.   
"Does everyone here answer to a higher power? What, are the 'masters' too afraid to let themselves be known?" Bakura growled.   
"It is their choice, we are to start it and they shall finish," the other demon said. "It should be of no matter to you, traveler. You will not live to see the Masters." Both lightening demons charged him, Bakura growled and turned heel to flee. The gate it was, then. He'd head back to the Abyss, the others couldn't have gone too far and that seemed to be in the best meeting area anyway. Bakura took the time and effort to close the door behind him, he heard rocks fall as he did and assumed that meant it had been blocked. He had to use the gate now, there was no way out. With a snort he stepped upon the rune and tried to remember the symbol for the Abyss. He cycled through the available options a few times before settling on a spiral between two cliffs, it seemed to be the most logical location.   
  
As he emerged from the gate room on the other side, another quake rocked the location. Bakura narrowly avoided a stream of blood as it burst through the rocks above him. The deluge was channeled by the debris to run towards the Abyss, small trickles led to pools that formed in the pass. Bakura was sure if he didn't hurry more would pour down from above him and sweep him out into the lake. Though he didn't know why, he felt the need to stay far from the thick red liquid, it had a strange smell to it and seemed to emanate a malicious aura.   
"I wonder, everything looks worse for wear here. Could this be the epicenter?" he asked himself. "Everything always seems to be drawn to a central point, this is as good a place as any to hunt for the others," he scowled as his Ring came to life and pointed the way Yami had gone. "And I was right, as usual."   
  
"There are sections divided by fissures, this will hamper our progress," the Magician called over his shoulder.   
"A beast with wings would be helpful, but I have none that could both carry us and be small enough to move in such a confined area," Yami sighed as he mentally went through the monsters he could call upon. He wasn't sure if he could summon one that didn't reside in his deck when he was so far from where they were imprisoned.   
"Mister Magician?" Sarah asked as she tapped his armor.   
"Hrm?" he asked as he turned to face her.   
"Could you do what you did with the rubble before and make stepping stones for us to cross? Don't have to last, just long enough for us to cross each fissure."   
"It will be dangerous, but I might be able to do so," he nodded.   
"It's worth a shot, we'll have to stick together so we can watch one another," Yami said. "When ever you're ready, my friend," he told the Magician. The tall slender figure nodded as cool blue eyes searched for viable sections of rock to gather for the task at hand. He didn't have enough large sections so instead said the walkway would have to shift as they went, the back half moving to take the lead.   
Despite being told not to do so, Ryou looked down. Below the surface he saw another tentacle, it throbbed and pulsated as it slowly moved to and fro, he made a face of disgust and wished to move faster to get away from the horrible sight.   
  
"The blood flows worry me," Yami murmured as he pointed to walls. The red liquid pooled in places as more streamed and ran to the fissures.   
"We must hurry, the chambers are unstable," the Magician announced in his soft voice once the small group had crossed the gap.   
"I agree, Yugi's safety is of the utmost importance. The sooner we can get him the sooner we can leave," Yami said as he moved quickly ahead.   
"What of Bakura?" Ryou asked. "We can't leave him here."   
"Even if we did, I'm sure he can find his way back. But no, we can't. He has a knack for finding persons and things. I don't doubt he'll be with us when we leave."   
"The light is fading fast, anyone have a plan?" Sarah asked.   
Yami frowned momentarily as he thought of something. "I've never done this before, I just hope it works how I want it to," the Spirit said as he closed his eyes.   
"What now?" Ryou questioned. There was a flash of light and a metallic ringing as bright objects fell all along the hall. Yami looked up as the sounds slowly faded, the echoes dying in the tunnels.   
"Dude! Swords of Revealing Light," Sarah sputtered as she realized what it was. The swords had not only lit up the area but frozen the blood flows as well.   
"And for good measure," Yami said quietly as he picked one up. "A make shift torch in case they didn't span as long as I had hoped."   
"How long will they last?" Ryou questioned.   
"I'm not sure, but since we aren't in a duel I should hopefully be able to re-summon them when they fade."   
"Excellent choice of magic, Master," the Magician bowed.   
  
Yugi shifted on the wall to which he had been chained. The glow was unmistakable, he didn't know what it was but knew it meant someone was on their way. He had only been chained since the night before, but was worn out. When the water turned to blood two days ago he had been unable to drink anything, thus he was slowly dehydrating. The floor in his cell had caved in shortly after Kain left him there, only a slim section remained where he stood. Yugi knew if it collapsed into the cavern below he would be safe, the manacles on his wrist would prevent him from falling into the river of blood beneath. He sighed heavily as memories turned back to the week he'd spent in this Hell, how it could have taken them so long to return he didn't know. Yugi was more than discouraged with the fact he couldn't make contact with Yami, his mind raced with a million questions.   
What if Yami wasn't with them?   
What if something had happened and Yami was gone, forever?   
Could Bakura have claimed the Puzzle?   
Did Sarah have it now because Yami was too weak to carry it on?   
Was it even any of them coming for him now?   
He had to stop the thoughts, the pit of doubt in his stomach was gnawing at him enough to make him sick. The small figure shifted, the chains clinking as he did so. He turned violet eyes once more to the cell in front of him. He turned them away almost instantly. He knew it was there, yet he couldn't avoid it. It was hard, not after he got to know the old man. Not after he had watched it happen...   
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" the voice asked. There was a cough as a face peered through the bars near the floor. In the dim torchlight Yugi could make out a long grey beard and balding head through the dirt and grime.   
"No, sir," Yugi replied as he sat. The chains about his arms made him hold them above his head to do so, but he was tired of standing. He wondered why the old man was just now making himself known, Yugi had been down here for a few hours by now.   
"Sad to see such a young one tossed into a cage. I've been here for a few months now, never a visitor. Was rare to find anyone away from the human cities. We'd die and all."   
"Why were you out?" Yugi asked.   
"M'granddaughter had slipped out. I was playing with her, she was hiding and running trying to keep from being found out. Each time I found her she'd ask to play again. We kept moving further away from her home, eventually we were on the other side of the gates. This was no place to play, hunters were stationed there and tried to get her to turn around and come back with me. She got scared of the armor they wore an' ran, the poor child fell into the water. She was whisked out through the drainage. I dove in after her despite the warnings not to, that she was gone. I didn't believe 'em," the old man sighed and turned his back to lean against the bars. "She had survived the currents, I found her sitting atop a rock on the other side, coughing. I was weak myself, almost went over the falls as I swam for her. Told her to stay there and wait, she was scared and said she didn't like the water. She climbed up, lost her footing and fell down into the waters. I heard her scream the whole way, eventually her cries became the same as the ones the Lake of the Dead always made. Enraged I pulled myself out of the water, stormed off to the vampire's seat of power. Met Kain there, verbally abused him and blamed m'granddaughter's death on him. He said he had no time for me and rather than kill me locked me up in here. I've been surviving on the scraps he casts me every now and then. He says it's my punishment for thinking of blaming something as insignificant as that on him."   
"Oh, I'm... sorry," Yugi said softly. He really didn't know what to say in return.   
"What's your story there, sonny?"   
Yugi stiffened for a moment. What could he say? The truth was far too hard to believe. A variation of it might work. "Someone I know took something from Kain, in return he took one of my friends. The others came to save him and said they would return what the other had stolen from Kain. Kain wanted nothing of it but agreed to make an exchange. You see, the friend of mine he had in captivity before was needed to find the other. The other two with him were needed as well, I wasn't and offered to stay instead. They didn't want to do it, but if we were going to return what was stolen it had to be done. I'm waiting on them to come back..."   
"Ah, I heard part of this before. So it was you and them those few days ago? I wondered what that was about, only heard the voices but not the words. You do know Kain's not going to hold to his word right?"   
Yugi sighed and lowered his head.   
"Didn't mean to rain on yer parade, but I'm sorry. Kain isn't known for his generosity."   
"And when they come through?" Yugi asked.   
"No one ever has, so I don't know what would happen."   
"My friends will, I have faith in them."   
  
He and the old man exchanged more humorous stories as the time progressed. Yugi was grateful for his company, it had taken his mind off what was going on around them. But when the earthquakes began to worsen, he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would become wounded. At first nothing much was thought of it when the dripping of blood started. That was until it began to harm the old man. Yugi had no choice but to watch him grow sicker as the flow continued, a fissure in the ground kept the stream from reaching him but Yugi still worried about the old man. His skin blistered and melted away eventually, all in the areas the blood had touched him. The old man was too weak to get up off the floor, so it only claimed him faster. Yugi was both relieved and saddened when a quake caused the old man's cell to collapse on him. The section of rock that fell on him killed him instantly. Other quakes eventually cleared the area some and Yugi could now see the man's remains. Smashed and decayed from the land's assaults. Now Yugi couldn't tear his eyes from the spot. Horrible images of his friends replaced the old man, and finally one of him. The gory image of Yami reaching out to him and saying Yugi had failed him caused Yugi to vomit. There was little in his stomach, not that he could tell really. He didn't get to see what his body had purged, the missing floor allowed it to vanish quickly. Yugi wiped his mouth and blinked back tears, he couldn't cry. Not when he was already dehydrated like he was. He had to stay strong, had to keep hope alive. The glow that reached him had helped boost his spirits, he only hoped they would hurry and get to him.   
  
"Shit, this is a fine mess," Sarah scowled as she stood alone on a narrow section of land. Another quake had rocked the area, the Magician had been taken out by a rock slide and Yami couldn't yet re-summon him, the monster had to have time to recover. Should anything jar what she stood on, the woman would be lost to the creature and river below. Ryou had long ago taken to shoving debris into the void, Yami joined when he explained maybe they could plug it in a narrowed section enough so she could try and cross, even if it meant having to climb down closer to the oozing river. The woman sighed as she sat down cross-legged. She had no choice, there was nothing she could do. In her mind she kept telling herself she was going to die, she never once said it aloud so as not to have the other two lecture her again.   
  
"I'm trying to get out of here! I'm not going to fuck anything up, it would be nice if you bastards would just back off!" Bakura hissed as he sent a purple demon tumbling into a fissure. The creature stood on thin legs and feet, it's balance was awkward and allowed him to easily be rid of it. He had to admit, they were agile at least. The other four were hopping across gaps and over stones as if it were a simple game. The large sacks on their back vented the green gas he had yet to come in contact with, he assumed it was toxic and was determined to keep them out of range.   
"We were asked to make sure you do not leave, that will insure that you never return," one chuckled.   
"Oh blow it out your ass," he replied as he took a chance and kicked down part of a narrow strip of land. The whole thing crumbled, the action took other sections of the floor with it. Three of the demons fell, only one remained now. With enough distance between them Bakura could concentrate enough and banish the fiend's soul. The body fell to a heap on the narrow walkway and Bakura turned to advance. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the enormous tentacle rise up and take out more than half the ground in front of him. It effectively blocked his movement. His only choices were to turn around or try and use the cell bars to get around. They were still somewhat intact, he could hop from one section to the other, but it might cause the floor to collapse more.   
"Such a persistent little soul," an old voice called out to him. It seemed to come from all around, more importantly below him.   
"I've got plans, and dying in this hell-hole is not one of them!" he replied. There was a chuckle, Bakura caught a glint of something for a moment, then a second time. He stared in horror at an eyeball that had to be twice as big as him, it could easily fit him and the other three with room to spare. The huge orb was under him, watching him. It moved slightly to be just in front of him. "I do thank you for your efforts, but I cannot allow you to become a threat. That is why I must remove you and the others, I will not fail when I am so close to my freedom!" the beast boomed. Bakura frowned and took a chance, he closed his eyes and concentrated, calling forth a magic card. The beast was bound suddenly in bands of light, it's massive tentacle was pulled down to bridge a gap for the Spirit, he walked over the slick surface quickly as the beast growled below him. He caught sight of more eyes, all watching him.   
Bakura chuckled and kicked the stilled appendage. "I'm afraid we will not be such easy prey. My deed is done here, I have a world of my own to conquer. Yours has no value to me, it's dead anyway," the Spirit snorted as he walked off. The beast growled as it tried to move its tentacle. Bakura knew he had to hurry as it wouldn't be long before the beast actually was a threat, and he didn't want to see just how big it was or how many eyes it had.   
  
"Give me your hand!" Ryou called to the dangling woman.   
"I'll pull you with me! Just go!" she replied.   
"You will not! And I refuse to leave without you or Yami Yugi!"   
"Well you know I'm alive, but how is he, did the rock do damage when it hit him?" the woman asked. It hadn't been long after the rock hit Yami that what she stood on began to crumble. It fell towards where Ryou and Yami were, but Sarah was unable to grab the land in time. She slid down and was currently clinging to a rock, inches above the deep red flow.   
"I'm fine," the Spirit grunted loud enough for Ryou to hear.   
"He's coming to! Now take my hand, he can help haul you up in no time!"   
"Such a mess you've gotten yourselves into!" Bakura called out as he skid down the incline they had passed earlier. He paused for a moment then grabbed a few of the glowing swords, the Spirit took aim and landed them in the rock surface. "Climb them!" he commanded. He stepped back and summoned an equip magic item for himself. Bakura launched Kunai with Chain to bridge the gap. With the blade tip firmly embedded in a sturdy overhead boulder, the Spirit swung across the void easily as the other two helped the woman get on solid ground. "No smart remarks, for now we all work on getting out of here. Fight later," he grunted as he reclaimed his chain. He took note of the bloodied bandage on the woman's hand and laughed. "Why is it only you that gets hurt?"   
"You're charred on the chest and back, wasn't just me," she growled.   
"Lightening demon, you?" he asked as he took the lead.   
"Acid demon."   
"I suppose that counts as worse."   
"What kept you?" Yami asked as he fell in stride with the other spirit.   
"Demons, Raziel and rock slides. Oh, and a big squid thing with a million eyes," he replied sourly.   
"The Elder is out?" Sarah asked.   
"He's getting there, was nice enough to say 'Thanks for helping my slimy ass, now here's your reward! DEATH!' jolly fellow don't you think?"   
"Sounds about like you," Sarah spat.   
"Oh, such a low blow!" he chuckled. As Yami opened his mouth to say something, the swords flickered and vanished causing the area to fall into total darkness.   
"We'll fall into a pit for sure in these conditions," Ryou sputtered.   
"Whoever has their hands on me, move them," Sarah snapped suddenly.   
"Not afraid of the dark then?" Bakura asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder.   
"You're the scariest thing around," she muttered as she moved away. "So you enjoy messing with me?" she demanded.   
"Who wouldn't? I got to fuck around in your head, I know exactly what buttons to push," he said darkly.   
"Alright, just knock it off," Yami sighed. "I'd like to get the lights back on but you aren't really helping my concentration."   
"I'll take it from here," Bakura grunted as the walls and walkway lit up in fire. Instinctively Sarah and Ryou jumped to avoid the flames, Yami cast Bakura a hard glare.   
"I wanted to avoid that one for the panic factor it has!" he yelled.   
"The fire is harmless unless I wish it to be." Bakura shrugged.   
"Yes, it all depends on you because you cast Burning Land."   
"I suggest you move, I'm going to let the fire burn itself out and there isn't much for it to burn." Bakura pushed past the other Spirit and knocked Ryou in the shoulder, "You can quit clinging to her now, you aren't going to go up in an inferno." 


	11. Peace of Mind

Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and everything related is (c) Kazuki Takahashi   
Legacy of Kain characters and everything related is (c) Crystal Dynamics and Silicon Knights.   
  


* * *

  
  
Yugi was awake now, the heat from the fire had him up. It wasn't enough to knock him out, but it did keep him from passing out. The flames weren't near him, but they had consumed the corpse in the other cell. On top of the musty smell now Yugi had to put up with burning hair and flesh as well as the smell of the blood fall. He thought he heard voices, arguing at that. They were still a ways off, he thought they might be demons as a few had wandered through when he was first brought down. Kain killed them and shoved their corpses in other cells, those too burned in the flames now. He had almost forgotten about them, he had other worries and dead demons weren't that high on the list. At least the smoke wasn't staying, there were enough open spaces above him that allowed the smoke to rise and clear out of the area. Still, it was an overpowering stench that hung in the air. He wanted to go home so bad, his heart skipped a beat as he was able to distinguish the voices. His yami and Bakura were arguing about something, the names of Sarah and Ryou were brought up before Yugi finally passed out. His thoughts being that something had happen to them.   
  
"How on earth can you stand the smell of burning flesh?" Yami spat as he covered his nose and mouth.   
"It's an acquired thing, really," Bakura chuckled.   
"It had better just be demons burning..." Yami said dangerously.   
"YUGI!" Sarah screamed as she pointed madly to the cell. The boy was dangling lifelessly, half his cell was gone and a thin trickle of blood began to run from the rocks above him. "Shit, we gotta move him," she announced as she scrambled over rubble and inched into the cell with him.   
"And how do you plan to get him out?" Bakura snapped as she tugged on his chains. "Get out of there, I can pick the lock," he said sourly as he pulled on her hair.   
"Hey! OW!" she yelled. "Alright, all you had to do was ask." She glared at him hard as she moved out of the way.   
"Hurt one hair on his head..." Yami warned.   
"You are in no position to make threats, Pharaoh," Bakura hissed as he pulled a thin metal device from a pouch he had in his pocket.   
"Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do," Yami boomed.   
"Catch," Bakura said simply as Yugi's arms came free and he tossed the boy by his collar. Sarah and Ryou dove for the boy and pulled him back just as half the ceiling in the cell gave way. Bakura was splashed with the liquid and howled in agony. With Yugi safe Sarah extended a hand to the Spirit, for once he gratefully accepted help as she pulled him out.   
"You have to abandon the body! It's the only way, the infection is spreading too fast," she hissed as she removed the Ring before anything got on it. He glared at her once he fell to the ground and as she deftly dug through his pockets for the Eye. She handed both to Ryou, Ryou reluctantly put the Ring on. "Go," Sarah urged. She moved a lock of hair from his face as it twisted in pain. His left side was in horrible condition, the bone of his shoulder glinted dully in the fire and his own blood began to stain the dusty floor. "Bakura! If you don't accept Ryou as your host you will die!" she hissed. She got no reply from Yami, the other Spirit was busy trying to get Yugi to breath again. "Bakura," she said softly in his ear as he cried out in agony. "You are part of Ryou, I love you like I love him; despite what I've said earlier. Now go," she whispered. She pulled away to catch the bewildered look in the Spirit's eyes.   
"You lie," he hissed. "I would know."   
"You didn't get everything, there are some things I don't want to admit to myself," she said softly.   
Bakura looked away quickly as his body vanished, Ryou gasped and held his chest before smiling a bit. "He made it, but he's tired. What did you say to him?"   
Sarah simply shrugged and looked back to where Yami was cradling Yugi.   
"There is but the barest thread of life in him. I need to become one with him, but our bond became so weak I don't know if I can open it again in time. I can't even enter his mind," the Spirit said quietly as he drew his smaller self close to him.   
"Put the Puzzle around his neck too, I mean while it's still on you. Pull him up," the woman said as she kneeled beside him. Yami nodded and did so as Sarah placed Yugi's hand on the golden object. "Now put yours over his," she said as she stepped back. Yami complied and eventually the two figures became one, Yami hissed as Yugi's pain and weakness became his own. "We have to act quick, get out of here before I completely share his condition. He's dehydrated, he needs to go to the hospital when we get back," Yami announced as he moved up on shaky legs. Sarah and Ryou supported him as he gathered his magic and shifted them into the Spectral Realm of Nosgoth.   
  
The trio jumped when a sluagh hissed at them from across a gap, satisfied that it couldn't get them Yami worked on opening a doorway to Domino, back in the Game Shop. He accomplished the task and collapsed in exhaustion once through. Mr. Mutou had seen and rushed in towards them as Yami faded back into Yugi.   
"Call an ambulance!" Sarah said. "Nosgoth did a number on him," she hissed as Ryou let her take the boy.   
"You could use a doctor too," the elder Mutou said as he went for the phone.   
"How the hell do we explain this?" She asked.   
"Yugi had wandered off and got lost somewhere, you found him that way. As for your hand, you touched something and you can't remember what," Ryou said quietly as Mr. Mutou placed the call. "If they want exact location, we'll give them the docks from last night," he added.   
"You come too, I saw you cringe and rub your chest when Bakura reentered. You've got his wounds don't you?"   
"Yes, I think my left side is a bit burned as well. Feels like a sunburn," Ryou said as he moved the material of his shirt out of the way. "Looks like one too, alright we all need a doctor visit, heh."   
  
Before the ambulance arrived Mr. Mutou was told of the story they had concocted, they only hoped they could retell it to Yugi before he was able to talk to others. Being that only one unit had been called and there were three persons in need of treatment, Mr. Mutou was instructed to drive behind them with the others as they made their way to the emergency room.   
  
"Ah! You lucky bums, getting the same room," Sarah chuckled as she leaned on the doorway.   
"You're all ready to go, I see," Ryou smiled.   
"Hey, was just my hand. I was the least injured," she shrugged.   
"How you doing kiddo?" She ruffled Yugi's hair.   
The small teen smiled back warmly. "Thank you. You guys really came through for me."   
"That's what friends are for," Ryou grinned.   
"How about you mister? You look like a mummy," Sarah giggled at the bandages around Ryou's midsection and left shoulder.   
"The burns were worse off than we thought, I've got at least a night here and Yugi's got three so they can make sure he's properly re-hydrated. I think it's safe to assume you'll be here till we can get you home," he bit his lip slightly.   
"I can wait, I'm patient. Besides, a bit of time to relax and unwind from Nosgoth will do me good. I'm almost positive your folks will be in soon. I should probably wander out to the waiting room and let your grandpa know you're up, Yugi. Let you talk to him and maybe your folks will be in Ryou. Not sure they'd care for me so I'll stay out of the room."   
"Oh, you don't have to. Dad will be able to talk to you, I'm sure he'd like to meet you," Ryou tried to convince her.   
"No, it's alright," she smiled. "You've been through a lot, I'm sure you'll wanna be with them for a bit." With that she turned to leave.   
"It's going to be hard on her," Yugi said quietly.   
"Hmm?"   
"Leaving, she doesn't want to go," the boy said as he turned to look at Ryou. Ryou nodded slowly and glanced back at the door.   
  
"Mr. Mutou? Yugi's awake I just dropped by his and Ryou's room."   
"Oh that's good, how's your hand dear?" he asked as he set the magazine aside. She held it up, the whole thing had been wrapped from fingers to wrist.   
"Useless at the moment, but it's not hurting. I'm supposed to stop by a drug store and pick an over the counter pain killer for it. They're gonna send someone out to that warehouse, said whatever it was Ryou and I got into was unlike anything they'd ever seen." Sarah gave a guilty look at the end.   
"Well they won't find a thing, so no worries."   
"Na, that's why I'm worried. Don't need more questions springing up."   
"You worry to much, sit down for a while," Mr. Mutou chuckled. "The others will be by soon, I had to deal with a rather angry Seto earlier. He said you kicked him in the face?"   
"I... did? Oh dear," Sarah blinked.   
"Don't remember? Perhaps he'll let it slide." The elder pat her on the shoulder as he headed back to the rooms.   
The woman hadn't yet settled into a seat before she head someone call her name. Anzu stood alongside Jounouchi and Honda, all three were smiling.   
"Hey! Great to see you back!" Anzu exclaimed before racing to give the woman a hug. "We got the call from Yugi's grandfather, he explained everything. We would have been here sooner, but," Anzu turned around and said something to Honda, the teen pulled a bag out and presented it to the girl. "We stopped to get you a few things."   
"Oh, Anzu! Really now, I still feel bad about last time," Sarah sighed.   
"Listen, this is a gift just like last time. We have a change of clothing for you as well as a small bottle of contact solution. Mr. Mutou said you were complaining about having them in for a few days straight. Have a few other things as well as stuff for the guys too." Anzu turned once Jou elbowed her. "Oh! Jou wants you to know that he picked the shirt out, I hope everything fits. I tried my best to remember your sizes on everything," the girl blushed a bit.   
"Well, let's see what he picked. Half of me is scared and half of me is eager."   
Anzu giggled and went for it. "Don't worry, he did good," she said as she pulled the black item out of the bag. Anzu unfolded it to show a simple copper dragon in front of a silver Celtic knot.   
"Wow, it's beautiful," Sarah blinked. She took the shirt and held it up to her with a smile. "Looks good to me." She gave Jou the hug he looked like he was asking for.   
"Honda picked out a body spray, he said he liked whatever you wore when we first met and figured you like it." Anzu dug it out and handed it to her.   
"You actually found Hawaiian ginger," the woman raised a brow.   
"I didn't, he did," she giggled. "He's got a nose for it."   
"Well thank you," she said with a smile to the other teen. She gave him a quick hug and he beamed proudly before he received a thump in the chest from Jou. "I should let you go, the guys will want to see you. Thank you all so very much," she smiled.   
"Any reason you're sitting out here?" Anzu asked once she sent the guys ahead.   
"I figured I'd let everyone else get in there and spend time with the guys. Ryou's expecting his family and I'm not too comfortable meeting them for some reason."   
"Oh, his family came in just before us. You didn't see the little girl that looked like him?"   
"No, wasn't paying attention," Sarah replied with a shake of her head.   
"Any reason you didn't want to meet them?"   
"Well, I wasn't sure what to tell them about who I was. Yugi's grandfather has been so understanding, your parents think I'm someone else. I couldn't handle having to be known as someone else for them. Makes it harder to keep stories straight."   
"Ah, I see. Well once they head out you want me to call you back?"   
"Sure thing, I'll just be out here getting stares with my uber hand," she chuckled.   
"Ah, and we can really sit down and talk about these wounds once his folks are gone."   
  
_I didn't feel like dealing with anyone so I just hung out in the back of Ryou's mind, let him interact with everyone. His family was over concerned for both him and Yugi, their constant prying was annoying. The lies the two made were entertaining however, they've been banned from the seafront. Like that would stop anyone? When Ryou's parents finally left after an hour of pointless chatter, the real story was finally told. Honestly, it stung to hear them speak so poorly of me. And she remained quiet, neither disagreeing nor agreeing with anything said. It was a bit frustrating but I think I understood her reasons for remaining quiet. After all I put her through it would seem insane for her to support me. She didn't even go into detail of when I had been inside her. I felt a pang of grief over that, it confused me as well. Why? That was all that came to mind when I though of what she had said to me in Nosgoth, what she was currently doing. It was probably meant to send me on a guilt trip, I refused to feel it and just shut everyone out as I went off into my own little world. She had lied, just to save me. I've heard of those that do it, never thought I'd see it happen to me._   
  
"They said you could stay if you wanted."   
"But, I'd feel awkward. You know nurses and such are going to be coming in and out to check on you two," the woman answered. Everyone else had left, she said she'd catch a ride back to the Game Shop on her own.   
"But your wound is just as unique as Ryou's. I'd feel better if you did stay just in case something happened, you're already here," Yugi said as he turned violet eyes to the woman. She was getting a similar pleading look from Ryou.   
"No! Anything but the puppy eyes!" she tried to duck behind the bag left by the others. She peeked over to see them still doing it. "Alright! Alright," she laughed. "I'll stay you goofballs."   
"Thank you," Yugi chirped.   
"You are a little rascal, you know that?" she shook a finger at him.   
"I know," he grinned.   
"You guys just want to spend all the time you can with me before I leave, right?"   
"I know you're not going to come back, not after this," Ryou rolled his head to the side to see her.   
She sighed and got up to sit between the beds. "I can't, look at what happened because I got involved. I can't live this way, I can't let _you_ live this way. Guys, I love your company and that of the others but I'm just too dangerous. Not me per say, but what I know and what I can get to." She reached an arm out to either side to ruffle hair. It didn't work quite so well on Yugi, her bandaged hand having been the one that wound up near him. "I just can't stay, I can't allow anything else to happen because of me."   
"You know, there are times where I think like that. About my situation, but I don't let it keep me down for long," Ryou said softly.   
"And I'm proud of you, but our situations are different. Ryou, I'm from another world. Not another city, state or country. Another world. I know things that can be used against me and others, and in my world what I know is useless. It's hard because you've become friends. But as such I have to know when to keep my distance, so as not to cause you harm."   
"But does it have to be running away?" Yugi asked.   
"If I can't be found, I can't be used."   
"I don't really want to think about this right now. I just want to enjoy the fact we're all back and safe. Where we belong," Ryou said.   
Sarah started to say something but held her tongue. Instead she stood and walked to the window. "It's early evening but already I'm worn out. Hungry too, but more tired."   
"Go get something to eat, we've got something coming eventually. You need to eat yourself," Yugi urged.   
"I think I might, got a bit of cash in my pocket for that. I suppose I should phone your grandfather and let him know I'm staying," she said to Yugi.   
"I'll call, no worries. He wanted to check up on me from time to time anyway," the teen shooed the woman off.   
"First you want me to stay, then you chase me off. You're finicky aren't you?" she grinned.   
  
"Something wrong?" the woman blinked away sleep in her eyes. The dark mixed with her contacts being out hardly allowed her to distinguish who had shook her. "Ryou?"   
"No," Bakura said as he sat on the edge of her cot.   
"What do you want?" she sighed and sat up.   
"Why'd you do it?" he asked.   
"Do what?"   
"You know damned well," he snapped. "Why did you want to save me, after everything I put you through. What you saw I caused in Nosgoth."   
"Because that's the way I am. Your life was at stake, was I expected to just sit back and do nothing? I couldn't have that living in the back of my mind forever. I couldn't deal with it. Besides, you never actually hurt me. I got slapped around a bit, but nothing extreme. You get the same kind of hits out of a friendly game of any contact sport," she shrugged.   
"First of all, I did shot you with a crossbow. Second you don't seem to be the type for sports."   
"I'm not, just used it as an example. Brother screwed his knee up a while back while playing football with friends, was the first thing that came to mind."   
"Oh."   
"Was that all you wanted to know?"   
"Yes," he stopped for a moment. "Would you care to walk with me?"   
"Now?" she asked.   
"Not out of the building, they won't let us far. We'll probably catch hell for being in the halls."   
"Right, I'm going blind so if you run off on me I will be very unhappy."   
"I won't, honestly. Swear by the Ring I won't." He raised his right hand as he spoke.   
"Alright then, I'm putting a lot of trust in you. You're leading the blind," she warned.   
"Hrm, not exactly."   
"Beg your pardon?"   
"Nothing," he shook his head. "After you," he opened the door and waited for her to head out first. Still groggy she stumbled a bit.   
"Wait, don't go too far. I'm going to lead you by arm."   
"Ryou?"   
"Yeah, I'm up too. It was actually me that wanted to get out and walk, but I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'm a bit miffed at my yami, but there's really nothing that I can do about it now." He linked his arm with hers and began to slowly drift from the room.   
"You're not in pain, are you? I mean that's not causing you to miss sleep is it?"   
"A little, but just when I've been on my back for too long. My right side doesn't like the fact I need to favor it right now. But the left is in no condition for me to lean on. Oh! I forgot to tell you what they did, due to the strange nature of the burn they actually peeled layers of skin away, to prevent it from spreading like it was. Still nothing like what Bakura faced, but it does smart."   
"And my hand doesn't seem quite so bad anymore. But you know what?"   
"Hmm?"   
"I have to go home with it bandaged. And if time hasn't passed at all I'll have one hell of a time explaining it. If time has passed, well that'll be an even bigger headache."   
"You could always--"   
"Ryou. No. I can't, the longer I stay the more I don't want to leave. But I have to, and you aren't making it any easier on me," she sighed.   
"I know, but-"   
"No, don't say a word. I don't know if you were about to say what I'm thinking or not, but it can't happen. I shouldn't have let it happen, but I did."   
"Bakura told me, it happened in Nosgoth?" She nodded silently. "Look, it's alright. Really, I-"   
"Don't finish that, please. I don't want to know if you'd return the feeling or not. It can't happen, we're worlds apart. I want to know, but then again I don't. Not knowing makes it easier to walk away."   
"Why, though? Why leave when you really don't want to? You don't have to. When we were in Kain's retreat you told me how you really had nothing to go back to, you'd pretty much lost it all. You didn't know where to go from there, what to do. You said you wanted a fresh start, you can get that here. We'd work something out, find somewhere for you to stay."   
Sarah sighed and lowered her head before she stopped walking. "It's a really big step to take. How do I let others know I'm going? I can't just up and leave... it's hard. It would be hard if I said I was moving out and in with a friend from another state. This is so much bigger, even if my folks knew eventually I'd turn up missing and they'd be put in an awkward position. If I just left, that would leave a lot of questions and pain."   
"Is anything really ever easy?"   
"Ryou... please," she turned tear filled eyes up to him. He gave a faint smile and kissed her on the forehead.   
"I'm sorry, I really should stop pressuring you to stay."   
"It's sweet, really it is. You don't know how it makes me feel to know I'm wanted around here. Yugi's done the same thing in his own way. Last time I really connected with him, sort of developed a sister-brother tie. His grandfather's been great, so have Anzu and the guys. And then there's you," she smiled. "I came through as a fan girl with a silly little crush and then bam, that crush became something deeper thanks to what we went through together. I really should not have allowed myself to fall. But I did, and now I'm tearing myself up over it." She tried hard not to use the little four letter word, she couldn't bring herself to say it.   
"Last time you mentioned something about a boyfriend..." he trailed off when he noticed how she pulled away.   
"We decided to back out of it. The distance was a huge factor. You know it's hard to make things work when you only have a week's worth of time together every four months or so. And," she laughed lightly. "I was older, older than you as well. Just by a little, but the thing is I'm sort of ready to really settle down. He wasn't ready, we said we could try again later once school was out of the way, but well," she laughed again. "Look what I went and did," she gave an awkward smile. Ryou nodded slowly and lowered his head, not sure what to do. Bakura ended up being the one to look up again.   
"Listen up because this is the _only_ pep talk anyone is ever getting out of me. It's your life, you do what you want. Do what calls to you loudest. Listen to whatever you want to listen to, your heart, your head, a broken bone that can forecast the weather. Whatever."   
"I actually broke my tail bone back in 2000, acts up every now and then. Out of all the bones in the body to break, I break the one that can't be fixed or set."   
"Smart ass," the Spirit chuckled. "You know what I meant."   
"Yeah, I do. And thank you," she smiled.   
"Ah, a real smile. Hardly ever see those when I'm around," he said before he relinquished his hold.   
"How about we go back to the room and try to get some sleep? We're bound to have company tomorrow and that'll help stave off boredom."   
"Agreed," Ryou nodded as he took her by the arm. "This hall, Sarah," he tried to suppress the laugh.   
"I told you I was blind!"   
  
_She was right, they were there in the room not to long into the daylight hours. Sarah ducked out to shower, change and do laundry before she came back in time to see the twerps hook up a gaming system to the TV. This should be fun, watching them try to kick each others asses at various types of games. Some are better at certain types. The frantic button mashing during fighting games is really interesting, they win by pure luck and then flaunt so called 'leet mad skillz.' I need the entertainment at the moment, else I would be telling them just what I think of their frivolities.   
  
Well, my plan to gain control of all the Items went belly up yet for some reason I don't find myself all that upset at the matter. Well I will, once I get to deal with Malik. Oh but Seto arrived first, and not for the usual cheerful visit. He was still upset by the kick, heh, those big heavy boots Sarah wears do pack quite a punch. I still think it was fun to get him, and how he can't do a thing in return because it had been a woman to deliver the blow. Watching him fume and point fingers is much more entertaining than I ever thought possible.   
  
As my thoughts often do, I drifted away and zoned out. Nosgoth. What became of the land? I was halfway proud of my handiwork, to know I had caused so much by taking the blue fiend away. Yet if my plan had of been domination, removing him wouldn't have been the best idea. I would have ruled over a corpse, nothing there to command. Made me wonder just what kind of land the demons had been set loose to create and what that... giant eyeball squid had to do with anything. I'd have to ask Sarah, or better yet see if this twisted video game storyline existed in our world. Get first hand knowledge. I also wanted to look into those other portals she magically had a tie too. Yet, I couldn't since she's needed to much for travel to and from, should she die I'm stuck wherever until I can find a way back. And if Nosgoth was any indication, there could very well be worlds out there with beings who could destroy me. And then they'd take the Eye and Ring. I wonder how things would work here without them... quite an interesting dilemma, one that I never want to get first hand knowledge of.   
  
Ryou got out of the hospital middle of the day, Yugi had a bit more time still. The following two days went by fairly quick. Ryou took Sarah out to see different things around Domino and the surrounding areas. Once Yugi was out of the hospital it was time to send her back. I had to admit, I was going to miss her. She was such a refreshing change to what I was normally around.   
  
Ryou wasn't taking it as well as he seemed to be on the outside. He'd made a friend and losing one wasn't easy on him. He seemed to lose them quiet a bit. That would be my fault, but like I cared? I was sure that as time passed, whatever she did to soften me would wear off and I would be back to normal in no time. Until then, there was one thing I wanted to do. I had my own reasons for it and wasn't going to do it directly, but through Ryou. Just needed to give him a little push for it._   
  
"Thought it would be easier this time but you know what, it's not?" Sarah tried to smile through the tears as she gave Jou a hug. Out of fairness Yami had taken everyone to the Shadow Realm so the magic there could destroy language barriers and all could understand the fair wells.   
"Hey, we never thought we'd meet again and here we are," the blonde smiled back.   
"But this time has to be the last, I can't come back. Not after what all happened, it's too much of a risk."   
"Just remember, it was you who wanted to stay away. We've gone through a lot ourselves, no way would we push you away," Honda said while the woman hugged him.   
"I know, and I thank you all for it. Believe me, if I thought that for a moment I wasn't such a huge risk then I'd be pushing to keep in contact."   
"While we respect your wishes it isn't easy to just cut all ties. You're a friend, one of us. Pretending we never met doesn't seem like the right end to anything."   
"Anzu, I know," Sarah sighed before she hugged the other girl. "But it's really for the best. Look where Yugi ended up because of me."   
"I don't blame you and you know it," he said in protest. "It was a learning experience for me, I've got a whole new appreciation for life."   
"As do I, kiddo," she smiled and stooped to hug him. "And you, you put a lot of trust in me back there," she said to Yami.   
"You showed you were worthy of it. Like Yugi I've accepted you as family, couldn't be happier with having you as a sister." He smiled warmly as she gave him a bear hug. "Now, go give Ryou a long one," Yami whispered. "He looks like he could use one last hug."   
  
The snowy-haired teen scuffed his foot along the ground as Sarah went through hugging everyone else. He really hadn't been listening to what was said, he could only think of what she said to him in the hospital. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling, did he love her or was it just a strong friendship? He wasn't sure he could ever let himself love anyone, for fear of what his other half may do. He jumped when a hand was put under his chin to gently raise his head. Sarah gave him a gentle smile, her cheeks already wet from tears she had shed. More were in her eyes, he could see them sparkle as they threatened to fall. Without giving it a second thought he brought a hand up to wipe them away. She stepped forward and slipped her arms around him, carefully avoiding the wounds hidden by clothing. He returned the motion and kissed the top of her head as tears flowed freely from his eyes.   
"I'm going to miss you," she said so softly he almost didn't hear.   
"I know, and I you," he replied in as soft a tone.   
"Ryou," she said as her voice cracked. "I'll put serious thought into the offer, but I want you to do the same. Everything would have to be set up before I came, I can't have people scramble to accommodate me on short notice." What she spoke of was for his ears only, it was quiet enough so the others would miss it.   
"I will, and it warms my heart to hear you'll at least consider." He tilted her head up and did something no one saw coming; he leaned down and kissed her, she returned the action as slight murmurs spread through the group behind.   
  
"No, that wasn't supposed to happen," Jou said with a growl. "That makes everything so much harder," he sighed. "They can't do that!"   
Anzu backhanded him in the chest as she wiped a tear from her eye. "But it did happen, let it be. We're going to have to be there for him when this all ends." She caught Yami rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.   
"I saw it begin, I should have been more active in reminding them how this would end."   
"No, you did the right thing," Yugi shook his head. "It's just... going to have to run it's course for both of them."   
"Am I the only one that finds it romantic? After all that faced them in the end they still went ahead with it? Live in the moment, I say." Honda seemed to shock the group with his insight, he shrugged and looked away from their bewildered stares.   
  
_Such an innocent action, but I marked her with it. The mark would remain with her forever, unlike the card which could be misplaced. I wasn't done with her yet, I wanted to be able to find her again should I require her... unique services. But not for a while, things needed time to get back to normal after this._   
  
Sarah was the first to break the kiss when she moved to rest her head against Ryou's chest. She listened to his heart beat as she closed her eyes. The goodbyes were just about over, she had to leave them and the longer she lingered the harder it became. The taller and younger adult responded to her tighter hug with one of his own. She didn't want to let go and he wasn't going to let her if she wasn't willing.   
"Don't take too long to think, time might make the feeling fade," Ryou said quietly.   
"I'll try not to," she promised.   
"Hey, come on. We can't stay here much longer, it's going to start sapping strength," Yami said as he nudged Ryou's shoulder. The teen nodded and let go of the woman, she hesitantly stepped away and made eye contact with him once more. Two sets of soft brown eyes met, both filled with tears and sorrow.   
"I suppose you have your answer even if I didn't say it," Ryou smiled weakly.   
"Yeah," she gave a nervous laugh in return. "Well," she sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I guess this is goodbye, then." She reached out to squeeze Ryou's hand before turning to the rest of the group. "Thanks again guys, for everything."   
"Sarah, could you lend me a hand here? I can't find your home without you to verify," Yami said softly.   
"Yeah, ok," she nodded and turned.   
  
_I took over as she stepped through, Ryou was about to collapse anyway. I wasn't about to have to deal with that, so I prevented it. He shrank away and cut himself off from me for the first time. The portal faded with her looking back through, though she couldn't see anything she knew where Ryou had been standing. Her eyes locked with mine, she'd never know it though. Once it had fully closed I pooled my magic and took myself out of the Shadow Realm, I left Yami to the twerps. Things could finally get back to some from of normal, I could forget about the lie she told me to save me. I walked out of the Game Shop and just kept going. It was over, then. Life would go on for all involved._   
  


* * *

  
  
Yes, I went Mary-Sue there at the end. So sue me, but I thought it was kinda fitting. Not like it was a "happy" ending, though. It just kinda ends there, nothing else could happen.   
  
This was a fun series to do, this and "Warped Reality" I mean. Was a first for me really, never tackled something like this before.   
  
So with that I leave you and bid you farewell. Keep an eye on my profile if you like my writing, eventually I'll have more to post. 


End file.
